


Stefan

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Puppetfanfics, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: En esta habitación desde hace ya, ¿Cuánto?, podrían ser siglos, pero se sigue sintiendo como la primera vez; entre estas suaves sabanas, rodeados por lo que los humanos consideran una decoración elegante que invita al deseo, estos cuerpos se han encontrado infinidad de veces; al principio por curiosidad, vanidad, o simplemente por el afán de pasar el tiempo y ¿Por qué no?; probar las mieles de lo prohibido.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic yaoi escrito en universo kuroshitsuji, los persones pertenecen a Yana Toboso, escrito para fans.

Capítulo 1.- Nuestra habitación  
En esta habitación desde hace ya, ¿Cuánto?, podrían ser siglos, pero se sigue sintiendo como la primera vez; entre estas suaves sabanas, rodeados por lo que los humanos consideran una decoración elegante que invita al deseo, estos cuerpos se han encontrado infinidad de veces; al principio por curiosidad, vanidad, o simplemente por el afán de pasar el tiempo y ¿Por qué no?; probar las mieles de lo prohibido.

Es por eso que aún sabiendo que traicionaba los rígidos principios de los suyos; el Shinigami se envolvía en una danza llena de pasión con aquel ser, el mismo contra el que debía luchar, al que debía aborrecer, cuya sola presencia debía desgastarle de tal manera que le incitara a destrozarle con su guadaña; el mismo que en este instante hacía temblar su cuerpo con cada embestida, calcinándole el cuerpo con cada roce de sus dedos, marcándole con cada beso y tatuando esos colmillos alrededor de su cuello.

Su lengua era inquieta y no podía más que reclamar vorazmente su boca; pero si bien le amaba, jamás se permitía perder; por eso hizo que sus cuerpos rodaran sobre el lecho, quedando sobre él, parecía increíble la manera en que este podía borrarlo todo de su mente, el despacho, el lugar donde se encontraban, el tiempo; todo se volvía de un negro tan profundo como el tono de sus cabellos y todo lo que subsistía era el calor de su ser, todo lo que importaba era que en venganza a todas las veces que lo había tomado, le haría gemir de tal manera que ninguna palabra lograra salir de sus labios, por ello se movía con salvajismo contra su falo, sujetándose de una cuerda que pendía del dosel de la cama hasta casi sentirle abandonar su cuerpo, para luego dejarse caer, haciendo que sus gemidos se unieran a los suyos.

A cada segundo se hundía mucho más en aquel abismo, hasta que su propio orgasmo le hizo reaccionar, arqueando la espalda de manera casi irreal, sintiendo como aquel enorme trozo de carne parecía destrozarle las entrañas con tal fuerza que un rocío de gotas de sudor abandonaron su cuerpo, mezclando con su simiente que a su vez teñía al otro cuerpo.

Como la mejor de las batallas donde todo se tiñe de su favorito color carmín, infinito como su propia existencia, tan bello que las palabras no logran describir y que solo puede comprender el corazón de los amantes, de tal magnitud era su orgasmo, tan breve y eterno que solo nuevos movimientos contra su entrada le hacían despertar; de nuevo sobre el lecho con la verdadera forma del demonio sobre si.

-Ahora es mi turno-y eso significaba seguirlo haciendo hasta perder deliciosamente la consciencia.

-¡Ahhh Sebastian!.

\---

Londres se vuelve muy ruidosa por las mañanas; las doncellas acompañan a sus amas a hacer diversas compras; el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra las baldosas y los gritos de los Lores que van apurados hacia alguna parte, junto con el pregonar de las ultimas noticias, logran romper el encanto que tan irresistible se vuelve por las noches, pareciera que incluso las aves tienen bastante que comentar por las mañanas y los rayos del sol atraviesan inclementes las cortinas, para avisar que la fantasía ha terminado.

Las sabanas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, en algunas partes se mostraban casi transparentes por la humedad que adquirieran durante la noche; el largo cabello rojo se extendía a través de los almohadones.

El Shinigami se removió soltando leves quejidos, se incorporó, desperezándose mientras veía al sirviente que en ese momento hacía con maestría el nudo de su corbata, tarea que abandono para ir hasta donde estaba el otro y darle un beso.

-Buenos días.


	2. Sorpresas

Su sonrisa le parecía sumamente irresistible.

-He preparado el té y traje algunos bocadillos.

El pelirrojo correspondió aquel beso y le acaricio el rostro.

-No tenías porque, eres mi amante, no mi sirviente, pero gracias-

Sebastián tomo sus manos besándolas.

-Eso lo sé bien, pero el alimentarse es importante y necesario para los tuyos; no me discutas más, además te he traído algo.

Le dedico una sonrisa, regreso casi enseguida y le entrego un paquete cuya envoltura Grell no tardo en destrozar, se trataba de una fina seda roja que parecía más que vestir, acariciar la piel.

-Es preciosa-

Sin embargo en el rostro del Shinigami se dibujó un gesto de molestia, se cruzó de brazos y giro el rostro para no seguir viéndola, o al sirviente.

-No la quiero, siempre que me das regalos como este es porque te marcharas por un buen tiempo, ¿a dónde iras esta vez?

El moreno tomo la tela extendiéndola sobre el regazo del otro.

-Cuando la vi en la tienda de Lau sabía que debías tenerla, la habría comprado para ti de cualquier forma, pero tienes razón, hay un encargo de la reina que nos mantendrá alejados por un tiempo, sin embargo, tu congreso de Shinigamis habría evitado que nos siguiéramos viendo.

-¡Eres un demonio tramposo!-comenzó a jugar con la tela entre sus manos-y eso no habría pasado, buscaría la forma de escaparme para verte.

El pelinegro le vio seriamente.

-Eso no, detestaría que te castigaran, mírame-le tomo de la barbilla, acariciándole- el tiempo pasara muy pronto-Se acercó para susurrarle al oído-mientras tanto, con mi regalo podrás mandar hacer algo que luego pueda arrancarte con los dientes.

Le dejo un beso de despedida, tomo su saco y le observo sonriéndole para luego marcharse.

Grell se quedó estático con aquella frase repitiéndose en su mente, cuando reacciono dio un brinco sobre la cama, gritando emocionado, enredándose con la tela y las sabanas, termino en el suelo.

Sebastián aún se encontraba detrás de la puerta, amaba esa espontaneidad en Grell y su forma de siempre causar problemas.

\---

Un mes despues, todo debia permanecer en orden; cada rincon del recinto luciria perfecto. Despues de varios siglos, el congreso se organizaba en esta sección en particular y altos mandos gerenciales estarían actualizando a los shinigamis en activo.

Fuera de la puerta de aquel dormitorio, un joven shinigami de cabellos rubios veia impaciente su reloj de pulsera, ya le parecia tiempo suficiente por eso suspiro y comenzo a tocar.

-¡Sutcliff Sempai, se nos hara tarde para la conferencia!-

El pelirrojo se removio en su cama, siempre se levantaba a tiempo, sin duda Ronald estaría emocionado por su primer congreso, aunque a su punto de visto no se perdia de gran cosa; pero seguia tocando la puerta y eso lo molestaba.

-Ya te he dicho que a una dama no se le debe apresurar-tomo el reloj de su mesita de noche-ademas no llegaremos tar...-

Al ver la hora simplemente se levanto de la cama de un salto y busco rapidamente algo de ropa; se paro frente al espejo y al tratar de ponerse los pantalones solto un grito que resono por todo el edificio.


	3. Congreso shinigami

Aquello alerto al rubio, de manera que no tardo en tratar de abrir la puerta, golpeándola con el hombro repetidas veces, se alejó un poco más para tomar impulso, y se frenó justo antes de chocar contra el pelirrojo que en ese momento finalmente hizo su aparición.

-¡Sempai!-

El menor se le quedo viendo sorprendido, el otro vestía un traje negro, con una corbata delgada del mismo tono y camisa blanca; el mayor rechino sus afilados dientes, aquella estupefacción en el rubio comenzaba a incomodarlo un poco.

-¿Qué?, dijeron que debíamos vestir algo sobrio y formal.

Ronald se le quedo viendo mientras arqueaba la ceja.

-Se supone que siempre debemos hacerlo pero sempai se viste como quiere, no creo que acatara las órdenes, a menos que algo le hubiese pasado a su ropa, ¿fue así?.

Grell se quedó de piedra, mientras ponía el cerrojo maldiciendo, mostrándose molesto por la forma en que había golpeado su puerta, tratando de ignorar sus preguntas, simplemente no podía decirle que se puso ese viejo uniforme que hurto de alguno de los Shinigamis aprendices, porque la suya ya no le quedaba.

-Solo me quise vestir así, anda date prosa o de verdad llegaremos tarde.

\---

La sala de conferencias era un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para albergar a todos los miembros de la sección encargada de la recolección de almas, además de gran parte de los funcionarios principales; sin embargo aquel día el expositor seria el mismísimo Lawrence Anderson, por ello aquel día lucia abarrotada; sin embargo reinaba un silencio sepulcral que solo fue mancillado por los firmes pasos del director al entrar y preparar el material para su instrucción.

Pasada media hora, todo parecía correr con normalidad, hasta que...

-Y es por ello que los anteojos son nuestra herramienta más preciada; no deben olvidar que...

Un ronquido le interrumpió, pero decidió pasarlo por algo, carraspeo un poco para luego continuar.

-cómo iba diciendo, es primordial que al cumplir con nuestras obligaciones tomemos en cuenta...

Los ronquidos se volvieron más sonoros, comenzando a exasperarlo; mientras tanto, Ronald picaba con la punta de un lápiz el brazo del causante de estos.

-sempai...sempai...despierta...

\---

Una vez fuera, Grell se desperezaba, mientras un muy apenado rubio lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Que grosería!, interrumpir de esa manera el sueño de una doncella, además siempre hay alguien que se duerme en las conferencias de Anderson.

-Sí, pero ninguno ronca de esa manera-esta vez le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad-aunque fue divertido, gracias a eso salimos de ahí temprano.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, mientras le guiaba a una sala de juntas contigua.

-Hora de la aburrida reunión de instructores; como mi aprendiz me debes acompañar-aquello borro la sonrisa en el rostro del otro.

-pero, casi es la hora del almuerzo, quería pasar algo de tiempo con las chicas de los otros despachos.

-Deja de quejarte, almorzaremos dentro-jalo al chico de la corbata mientras este veía con tristeza a otros Shinigamis de su edad dirigiéndose al comedor.

El líder del grupo de instructores era un joven rubio, bastante más alto que sus compañeros y famoso por ser extremadamente pragmático en cada aspecto de su vida, tanto laboral como personal.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la sala, él se acomodó a la cabecera, dejando su guadaño a su costado, acomodo sus anteojos y les observo con esos enigmáticos ojos verdes.

-Caballeros, frente a ustedes se encuentra la hoja de pedidos, pueden marcar lo que deseen para comer, posteriormente comenzaremos con la reunión; mientras todos entregaban las hojas y comenzaban a charlar animadamente, alguien se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Me entere de lo que paso en la conferencia.

-Oh Will Sempai, debiste escucharlo; sus ronquidos hicieron que el peinado de Anderson se levantara y que rompiera el apartador que llevaba en la mano.

-Maldición, no puedo entender como a alguien como tú pueden asignarle el entrenamiento de un joven Shinigami-su voz sonó severa-¿Grell Sutcliff, me estas escuchando?.

El pelirrojo permanecía con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa, la verdad todo ese asunto lo había fastidiado bastante.

-Quéjate con el consejo y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mis notas fueron más altas, "señor B".

Ronald se quedó viendo con una sonrisa divertida al moreno.

-Así que sempai logro graduarse por muy poco.

-Mis notas estudiantiles no están a discusión aquí, además se supone que esa información es confidencial...Sutcliff, ¡Deja de dormirte!

Will detesto no llevar su guadaña en ese momento; habría golpeado gustoso a cierto Shinigami. Pero la discusión tuvo que terminar cuando un grupo de meseros llego con las bandejas de comida que fueron llenando la mesa; aunque todos se sorprendieron cuando muchas de estas fueron a parar frente al pelirrojo, y el asombro resulto mayor cuando este termino con todo lo ahí servido.

Harrison espero pacientemente hasta que diera el último bocado.

-¿podemos continuar?-

El pelirrojo asintió y mientras limpiaban la mesa de la sala de juntas, el expositor se acomodó la corbata, se aseguró de tener buen aliento y estuvo a punto de proseguir, gruñendo al ser interrumpido por un instructor que acababa de irrumpir en la sala; era peliazul, traía el traje empapado y la guadaña algo manchada de lodo; su aspecto era terrible y sin embargo era legendario porque sin importar si había estado en medio de una guerra de tripas de pescado, su ser siempre emitía una deliciosa fragancia que hacia suspirar incluso a un muy molesto Harrison. 

Sobra decir que ese era uno de los aromas favoritos de Grell y la razón por la que hubiese aceptado de tan buena gana el ser parte del equipo de instructores.

Finalmente Harrison logro comenzar exponiendo una gráfica que mostraba el avance de las últimas dos generaciones de Shinigamis con respecto a las actuales.

-De tal manera que si queremos fomentar en los jóvenes el deseo de servir activamente en el despacho-de pronto el ruido de una silla le interrumpió; simplemente suspiro y se dirigió al Shinigami-¿si, Sutcliff?

El ojiverde parecía algo alterado cuando se levantó y también rechinaba sus afilados dientes, todos voltearon a verle, esperando escucharlo decir algo, pero el simplemente se cubrió la boca con una mano y salió corriendo del lugar.

Harrison simplemente se rindió dejándose caer sobre un asiento cercano.

-Tomemos diez minutos de descanso, después de eso afilare mi guadaña con cualquiera que se atreva a interrumpirme.

Will suspiro, la mirada del instructor estaba sobre él, eso solo significaba una buena reprimenda cortesía del pelirrojo, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con él.

-Ronald, ve a ver que le ha pasado esta vez-

El rubio se levantó, recorrió el pasillo encontrándose con un par de Shinigamis que le dijeron que lo habían visto correr apresurado al baño, se encamino hacia allá y lo encontró arrodillado frente a uno de los retretes.

-¿Sempai?...-El otro solo le hizo una señal con la mano.

-¿Dame un segundo si?

Pasaron unos minutos mientras el aprendiz permanecía recargado contra una de las paredes, esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara de vomitar. Este salió después de un rato, se acercó para lavarse la cara, su rostro estaba mucho más pálido de lo habitual.

-Quizá sempai no debería comer de esa manera...-el pelirrojo continuo aseándose.

-No es eso, últimamente tengo muchas náuseas y en las mañanas es peor.

El rubio se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Sera posible que algo de esto tenga que ver con que a Sempai... ¿ya no le quede la ropa?.

Grell se le quedo viendo de manera asesina.

-Ya te dije que he querido vestirme de esta manera.

-No te enojes sempai, ya entendí...aunque si comes siempre de esta manera no me sorprendería-susurro lo último.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, iré a decirle a Harrison sempai que ya podemos seguir.


	4. ¿Es solo deseo?

Estar en parís, para los humanos podía significar diversas cosas; orgullo, belleza, avances tecnológicos, lujo, buen gusto, pero la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en que era el lugar mágico propio del romance y la pasión; sobre todo en las noches parisinas cuando las cafeterías junto al cena eran iluminadas por la luz de las velas, en esos momentos cuando las parejas recorrían las calles aventurándose a rozar sus manos, utilizando a la oscuridad como cómplice.

Últimamente aquel panorama aparecía continuamente ante los ojos del sirviente, siempre había estado allí, al igual que en Londres, solo que ahora le producía una extraña sensación; sonreía mientras se dirigía a realizar los encargos de su amo; tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Grell, era de lo más gracioso, no era propio de un demonio aquel comportamiento, seria tal vez que tantos siglos viviendo entre humanos le estaban afectando.

Negó, se supone que en sus pensamientos deberían estar los deseos de su amo y el alma deliciosa que devoraría al cumplirlos y no el pelirrojo completamente desnudo, o las cosas que planeaba hacerle la próxima vez que lo viera, de pronto su semblante se tornó serio, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que guiado por sus instintos primarios lo hiciera suyo; de hecho le había sorprendido bastante que dado su carácter aun fuese virgen, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de yacer con alguien y no era que le faltara experiencia en absoluto, solo que con él era distinto. La sensación al rozar su piel, al besarlo sintiendo sus afilados dientes y estar dentro de su cuerpo, llegar juntos al orgasmo, resultaba en algo indescriptible, no cabía duda de que carnalmente el pelirrojo era una verdadera delicia, ¿pero era solo pasión y deseo lo que sentía por el?. Ya era más tiempo del que pasara con cualquier amante y su cuerpo realmente lo extrañaba.

Se detuvo de pronto regresando un poco sobre sus propios pasos, frente a una fina boutique, lo que se exhibía en aquel escaparate le hizo olvidar sus cavilaciones, sencillamente entro al negocio y solicito verlo; como era costumbre por aquellos días, una asistente se probó aquel hermoso vestido rojo con bordados negros, y mientras giraba sobre sí misma, Sebastián solo podía imaginar al shinigami posando para él, es más, deseaba verlo usándolo, por ello ordeno envolverlo y gasto en el todo su dinero para el viaje.

-Sebastián, ¿es que ahora tienes pensado el travestirte?

La mirada del joven amo era de molestia e incredulidad, porque no decirlo, se sentía algo curioso al respecto, el sirviente jamás había hecho algo así en ninguno de sus viajes.

-Si el amo lo ordena, entonces lo haría.

La sonrisa del demonio siempre provocaba en el otro cierto escalofrío.

-No digas estupideces, no es asunto mío, mientras me sirvas como es debido. Retírate, mañana tenemos que terminar ese encargo.

El sirviente le hizo una reverencia y salió hacia su habitación, dejando el paquete sobre la cama, teniendo un gesto soñador en el rostro; se quedó de piedra de pronto al comprender que había comprado aquello solo por el placer de agradarle, sin esperar algo a cambio, fue entonces cuando comprendió que sentía algo más por Grell que simple atracción sexual.

\------

En verdad comenzaba a ser demasiado el tiempo que había pasado fuera de Londres, al grado de desesperarlo más que de costumbre. Además estaba el hecho de que dados los últimos acontecimientos, el resto de los instructores no le habían quitado la vista de encima, y por si esto fuera poco, cada día que pasaba su estado de salud parecía empeorar, comenzaba a sentirse agotado, pero no iría al médico, en realidad los detestaba bastante, eran unos viejos gruñones y a decir verdad no eran nada que el considerara atractivo, ni remotamente.

Pero finalmente, ese era el día de la clausura, ya se las arreglará para sobrevivirlo porque al final podría volver a aquel rincón apartado de Londres a compartir los placeres prohibidos con su demonio; aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo en aquel momento lo que realmente quería, era que tan solo le envolviera en sus brazos.

Aquella mañana había despertado sintiéndose peor que de costumbre, el discurso y la despedida de los invitados le había parecido que duraba una eternidad; además desde hacía un rato sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras el sudor frio corría por su frente, ni siquiera espero que el aplauso final dejara de escucharse, salió lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar y fue directamente a recoger su guadaña; nunca antes esa sierra le había parecido tan pesada, incluso mientras caminaba por el pasillo tuvo que apoyarse en ella algunas veces, pero sin importar lo que le estuviese pasando, su prioridad era volver a Londres, así que avanzo tan rápido como le era posible, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado a medida que avanzaba., solo reacciono un poco al escuchar unos pasos tras de sí.

-Sutcliff tu comportamiento es inaceptable, sencillamente no entiendo porque- pero fue interrumpido por Ronald quien se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Sempai, estas muy pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

Aquello ya había sido demasiado

-Déjenme tranquilo;....solo...hace tanto calor-las voces de aquellos shinigamis comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más distantes, mientras todo se veía borroso para luego terminar sumiéndolo en una completa oscuridad.

-Se...bas...ti...an...

-¡Sempai!-El sonido de la guadaña al caer, atrajo la atención de varios shinigamis, aunque no más que Grell que estaba inconsciente entre los brazos de William.


	5. Crimen y castigo

Las voces sonaban como ecos lejanos, tanto que no lograba distinguir con claridad lo que decían, aunque eran tan conocidas que cuando logro abrir los ojos y estos fueron acostumbrándose a la intensa luz sobre su rostro; ni siquiera tuvo que enfocar completamente a ese par de shinigamis para reconocerlos. Deseo decir algo, pero antes observo aquellos gestos, en el más joven, se externaba claramente la preocupación, mientras que el rostro de William, generalmente severo e inexpresivo, ahora le dedicaba una mirada que si bien podría interpretarse furiosa, Grell creía conocerlo lo suficiente para imaginarse que le veía dolido y de cierta forma con desprecio.

Trato de reincorporarse, sin embargo todavía sentía el cuerpo pesado y sin la suficiente fuerza.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?

El rubio se acerco para ayudarlo a sentarse, acomodando enormes almohadones detrás de su espalda, tratándole como un objeto frágil que temiera fuera a desmoronarse entre sus dedos, ciertamente jamás había visto enfermo al pelirrojo, así que aquello le afecto bastante, aunque a este le pareció que exageraba.

-¿Sempai, no lo recuerdas?, te desmayaste y te trajimos a la enfermería-trato de sonreírle-pero no te preocupes, el doctor dijo que te pondrás bien.

-Por supuesto, no es nada que no se arregle en un par de meses-El pelinegro quien había permanecido callado durante todo el rato, les dio la espalda, saco un pañuelo e hizo como si estuviera limpiando sus anteojos, pero la verdad era que no soportaría seguir viendo a ese estúpido shinigami sin decirle todo lo que sentía, la rabia, pero sobre todo un sentimiento de decepción que le carcomía las entrañas; porque para él, a pesar de la forma tan poco ortodoxa de comportarse de su compañero, siempre le había considerado un shinigami digno y esto era algo inconcebible.

-¿A que te refieres Will?-quizá estaba demasiado enfermo, tanto que solo le auguraban unos cuantos meses a su existencia, por ello el tono de su piel se había tornado mucho mas pálido y de nuevo se sentía mareado, sin embargo el rubio tomo su mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Sempai tendrá un bebe- En muy pocas ocasiones algo podía acallar de esa manera al shinigami, pero ciertamente se había quedado estupefacto con la noticia, le resultaba imposible de creer, por ello rápidamente busco con la mirada al doctor quien sencillamente asintió con la cabeza y cabe mencionar que su mirada no era mucho mas amable que la de Will.

-Y eso no es todo-William prosiguió, aun dándole la espalda y tratando de mantener su voz tan serena o distante como le fue posible-tiene la marca, es...-esta vez no pudo mas, volteo a ver con intensidad al pelirrojo-una cría de demonio; eso va en contra de nuestras leyes y he tenido que informarlo.

Grell sabía que su compañero no le había delatado por sus costumbres inmensurables de cumplir con el reglamento, podía claramente leer algo distinto en aquella mirada, sin embargo todo reclamo se quedo ahogado en su garganta cuando la llegada de aquel grupo de shinigamis atrajo toda su atención. Muy pocas veces se les podía ver con sus trajes completamente negros y aquellas gafas oscuras atraves de las cuales podía notarse sin embargo, la severidad de sus ojos verdes; siempre que aparecían era por una falta grave.

Uno de ellos, bastante corpulento, con el cabello oscuro sujeto en una coleta alta, se acerco finalmente haciendo que todos se separaran de aquella cama. Muchas veces había arrestado a miembros del despacho, pero pocos eran los que lo retaban de esa manera con la mirada.

Finalmente hablo con una voz profunda que pareció llenar cada espacio de la habitación.

-Grell Sutcliff, miembro del Despacho Shinigami, del

Departamento de Recolección de Almas; estas arrestado bajo cargos de alta traición contra las leyes del mundo shinigami, ¿Cómo te declaras?.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole sardónicamente.

-Culpable...por supuesto.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La corte shinigami solía estar formada por los vicepresidentes de los despachos, así como los instructores más destacados del colegio, y las ocasiones en que se les había reunido, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano; o al menos eso es lo que se murmuraba, pues la sola existencia de esta institución era algo que se mantenía en el más absoluto hermetismo, por ello paso a ser considerado una leyenda urbana entre los empleados del despacho, sin embargo de algo estaban seguros, si es que existía, la falta que sería juzgada por ellos, resultaría de lo más grave, y así era en esta ocasión.

La sala de audiencia estaba en la sección a la que únicamente el director tenía acceso, era una gran habitación cuyo estrado principal sobresalía, a su alrededor, escalinatas sobre las cuales enormes sillas con cráneos tallados, daban cobijo a cada uno de los asistentes; y ese día estaba repleta, en espera del juez, la máxima autoridad dentro de los límites del mundo shinigami, aunque su apariencia distaba mucho de ser concordante con su posición; ya que fisicamente era la de un joven de no más de treinta años, cuyo cabello ondulado en un tono azul oscuro le caía a lo largo de la espalda, casi hasta llegar al suelo; su piel era aperlada y sus ojos de aquel verde centelleante tan propio de su raza.

Recién entro a la sala, todas las murmuraciones acallaron y las miradas se clavaron en su figura mientras llegaba a colocarse a lo alto del estrado, aunque a intervalos estas iban hacia el centro donde se encontraba el acusado.

El juez tomo un sorbo de la copa que estaba cerca de su mano izquierda, reacomodo sus lentes de media luna y hojeo una vez más los documentos frente a sí, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-La dinastía de los Sutcliff es de las más antiguas; los miembros de esta familia siempre han sido elementos muy importantes dentro de la infraestructura del despacho-su mirada se poso sobre la del pelirrojo-y tu Grell, has sido uno de mis discípulos más brillantes, creo que el mejor de todos, pero también el que peor carácter tiene, siempre metiéndote en dificultades, desde que ingresaste al colegio shinigami sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías aquí, sin embargo nunca me espere que fuese bajo estos cargos.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?, me gusta innovar- le sonrió, mientras en el tribunal se escuchaban susurros de desaprobación debido a su insolencia.

El juez a su vez le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

-No has cambiado nada.

Esta vez ordeno que se leyera el informe, así como dio tiempo a que se presentaras diversos argumentos de los miembros de la corte, y al final suspiro, reacomodándose en su asiento, esperando que guardaran silencio para hacerles saber su decisión.

-El acusado ha quebrantado las leyes, no solo al relacionarse con un ser tan vil y corrupto como lo es un demonio, sino al engendrar un hibrido; en estos casos lo que debería proceder es deshacerse del producto en cuestión.

Aquellas palabras provocaron diversas reacciones entre los asistentes, la mayoría de aprobación ante aquel veredicto por drástico que pareciera; mientras a Grell le hervía la sangre y solo podía pensar en que aquellos eran no más que unos hipócritas, unos que no dudaría en destrozar si es que se atrevían a siquiera acercarse a su bebe.

El juez levanto la mano para acallar a los presentes.

-Sin embargo como no existe antecedente de este caso, ni prueba alguna de que la existencia de este ser resulte peligrosa para nuestro mundo, resuelvo lo siguiente...

\---

Era extraño, el pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos libremente después de abandonar la sala de audiencias, sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan cautivo, tan acorralado, pareciera que en ese momento caminaba por un suelo invisible, sobre la nada, y en su mente simplemente había lugar para ese terrible veredicto.

-Grell-aquella voz lo había sacado de su ensoñación, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con el juez quien había dejado de lado los atavíos de su rango y ahora vestía un sencillo traje negro, como un miembro cualquiera del despacho. El pelirrojo bajo levemente la cabeza en señal de respetuoso saludo.

-Señoría- El peliazul apretó los labios, torciéndolos un poco en señal de molestia, en un claro gesto de que desaprobaba que lo llamase con tal formalismo; sin embargo al instante siguiente ya estaba sonriéndole.

-Creí que la forma en la que me llamabas era Sensei-suspiro tratando de capturar la evasiva mirada del otro-escucha, se que la sentencia te parece muy injusta, pero has cometido una falta grave, te aprecio mucho, pero como presidente mis decisiones deben ser imparciales.

El pelirrojo le dedico una mirada en la que se podía notar un profundo resentimiento, pero le devolvió una sonrisa a su vez.

-Vaya, ahora tendrá la consciencia muy tranquila, ¿verdad sensei?-emitió aquella última pregunta con un tono despectivo, dándole la espalda para irse, sin embargo el otro le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Siempre te lo dije Grell, que eres el más brillante de los alumnos a los que he tenido el honor de instruir, sinceramente detestaría que tomaras una decisión precipitada, te conozco muy bien, se que podrías renunciar al despacho, volver al mundo humano, ir con ese demonio; pero recuerda que hay cierta protección que no existe si abandonas las barreras de este mundo, y respecto a lo que llevas dentro, sabes tan poco de él como nosotros, estarías dispuesto a arriesgarlo, ¿a repetir la historia?.

-Es increíble que alguien tan...sabio, pueda estar tan equivocado sobre mi-volteo a verle, sin cambiar aquella sonrisa burlona-al contrario sé muy bien lo que hare, siempre ha sido así, y de nada te servirá tratar de atormentarme con el pasado.

Movió el brazo para soltarse de su agarre, para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, sin reparar en nadie, pero guardando la compostura; hasta el momento en que estuvo detrás de la puerta de su habitación, en cuanto la cerro, se recargo sobre esta, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas; nunca antes se había sentido tan desolado, tan terriblemente perdido, mientras una y otra vez se repetía aquel veredicto en su mente.

\---Flashback---

Todos observaban con atención al juez, mientras Grell, temiendo lo peor, instintivamente cubría su vientre aun completamente plano.

-...El acusado tendrá un plazo marcado por esta corte para tomar una decisión, puede quedarse en el mundo shinigami hasta que la cría nazca, claro teniendo las sanciones y castigos correspondientes, hasta que el consejo lo crea prudente; o irse exiliado al mundo humano, convirtiéndose en un proscrito, sin embargo si decide abandonar el despacho, el producto será eliminado, puesto que estando fuera de nuestras manos, la existencia de ese ser podría ser peligrosa.

Esas habían sido sus palabras, pero sabía lo que esa "libertad" significaba, estar a merced de los cazadores, por toda la eternidad.

\---Fin del flashback---

El shinigami maldecía a su suerte, las lagrimas de intensa rabia que corrían por sus mejillas le quemaban el alma; sin embargo trato de tranquilizarse, quizá en algo aquel decrepito juez tenía razón, siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que le dictaba su ser y era aquello lo que lo mantenía en esa situación.

Una vez que se sintió con la suficiente fuerza, camino hasta quedar frente a ese espejo de cuerpo completo que tanto le gustaba, se quito el saco y desabotono con calma su camisa, exponiendo su vientre, rozando con la punta de sus uñas carmín aquel símbolo que su amante llevara sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda, ahora marcado tenuemente en café sobre su piel, tanto que lo había pasado completamente por alto; sin embargo aquella prueba inequívoca de llevar en su vientre el linaje de un demonio, no fue lo único que noto; en el momento en el que levanto la mirada, pudo ver reflejada sobre la superficie aquella sierra roja, detrás de él, recargada sobre la pared; volteo para acercarse a ella, levantándola, clavando sus ojos verdes en el filo de esta.

-La guadaña, la herramienta del Shinigami, capaz de cortar y terminar con la existencia de cualquier ser...-no había opción, aquello era lo mas conveniente para todos, lo único que podía hacer. Las partes móviles de la sierra comenzaron a tintinear por la manera en que sus manos comenzaron a temblar al sostenerla, y finalmente todo lo que había soportado durante la audiencia, frente a su tutor, se quebró al tomar esa decisión-...perdóname por lo que voy a hacer Sebastián.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero leer sus comentarios, nos vemos el siguiente.


	6. Grell y Sebastián

El shinigami estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza, le parecía increíble que estuviera colocando el sello rojo sobre aquel archivo, era el último registro cinemático de aquella lista que había sido particularmente pesada.

Suspiró aliviado, al concluir su trabajo sin ningún contratiempo, dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una sombra y esa voz varonil acarició su oído.

-¿merodeando por aquí de nuevo?; aunque el amo diga lo contrario, se que cuando le vea me ordenará atacarlo-se movió con tal rapidez, acorralándolo contra la pared-creo que es mi deber evitarle molestias, así que me daré a la tarea de entretenerlo justo en este lugar Grell Sutcliff-sus palabras tenían ese toque de sensualidad; su cálido aliento fue haciéndose mas cercano hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los otros, mientras sus manos le rodearon la cintura afianzarlo contra su cuerpo, estrechándolo como para reclamar el tiempo que se alejará, realmente lo había extrañado, ahora que tenía la certeza de que lo amaba, le haría comprender que pasaría la eternidad a su lado aún cuando fuera en contra de las ordenes de su amo e incluso de su propia naturaleza, sin embargo había algo diferente, aquel beso era frío y en absoluto correspondido, todas sus caricias parecían en vano, como si tratara de hacer reaccionar a una estatua de mármol, lo cual le hizo ver que algo estaba pasando porque en la mayoría de sus encuentros Grell prácticamente se le lanzaba encima, prueba de ello eran las múltiples marcas que le dejaba en el cuerpo, pero ahora no parecía estar entusiasmado.

El demonio se separo mientras el otro inclino la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba por lo que el pelinegro se preocupo sobremanera, acercándose para tratar de averiguar que le ocurría, ayudarlo y confortarlo en lo que fuese posible, pero el otro dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y le golpeo la mano que se le aproximaba; mientras le vio comenzando a reír.

-¿que ocurre Grell?-el sirviente estaba perplejo, era cierto que el otro solía ser muy poco convencional en su comportamiento, pero esta vez había algo diferente, su instinto se lo decía , hizo por acercarse pero de nuevo fue rechazado.

-no te atrevas a tocarme...bestia-aquel parecía mas un comentario de William, aunque conociendo a su pareja quizá...

-¿a que estamos jugando shinigami?; te lo dije alguna vez, no puedes escapar de un demonio cuando este se ha fijado en ti, aún mas en mi caso porque-se acercó para echar un mechón de cabello carmesí detrás de su oreja descubriendo la para poder susurrar a su oído, pero de forma clara porque deseaba que comprendiera a la perfección esas palabras-yo te amo Grell Sutcliff.

Luego de aquella confesión el demonio se separo, esperando la respuesta del shinigami; aunque lo siguiente que escucho realmente no lo esperaba. La risa del otro se volvió mas fuerte, llenando las paredes del callejón donde estaban; al grado tal que tuvo que sujetarse el estomago e incluso limpió una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla.

-Los demonios si que son idiotas, ¿de verdad pensaste que este juego iba a alguna parte?-su mirada era burlona contrastaba con el frío semblante de Sebástian al verlo caminar de un lado a otro con aquel gesto burlón-todos decían que no podía tenerte y por eso me hice tu amante.

Esta vez quien sonrió fue el demonio.

-Los shinigamis y los humanos son muy parecidos; ambos son pésimos mentirosos, se que no eres de mente tan débil como para dejarte llevar por las ideas de los tuyos; no me digas que ese congreso en realidad fue un lavado de cerebro.

-te equivocas; yo siempre he tenido las ideas claras, después de todo soy un shinigami creo en todo lo que los míos-el demonio se acerco de nuevo encarándolo.

-¿a donde quieres llegar Grell? dímelo porque no pareces el mismo que se escapaba para estar conmigo, ¿que te ha pasado mi hermoso pelirrojo?-le beso pero Grell apretó los labios y le empujo de nuevo, la paciencia del sirviente comenzaba a terminarse.

-Te estoy diciendo que te dejo Sebástian, necesito un hombre de verdad conmigo, uno que sea shinigami igual que yo.

El sirviente no podía creerlo, sentía como si un puñal le atravesara el pecho, lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo.

-¡Mientes!, dime ¿que es lo que esta ocurriendo?.

-Es la verdad, ya no deseo verte así que te suplico que me sueltes, si empiezas una pelea conmigo no pienso contenerme.

-No, no hasta que me digas de frente que ya no me amas; mírame y dilo, solo son palabras, si es verdad que fue un juego, no te debería ser difícil pronunciarlas-el pelirrojo se le quedo viendo con un gesto despectivo.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones de mis actos a un demonio-movió la mano derecha con rapidez e invoco su guadaña, empujando al otro y atacándole con el filo de esta, aunque sus golpes eran eludidos con facilidad; finalmente el choque de metales provoco algunas chispas cuando el otro uso los cuchillos para contenerlo, iluminando ambos rostros; el uno entre divertido y molesto, el otro incrédulo; era la primera vez que el demonio no podía demostrar frialdad; aunque luego un sentimiento de ira fue apoderándose de él, empujo con algo de fuerza al otro, le busco luego por entre las callejuelas aunque había desaparecido.

El shinigami ensortijaba un mechón de su largo cabello azul, mientras permanecía sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos reportes, cuando fue interrumpido con el ruido seco que hizo aquella sierra al chocar contra la superficie de madera; encima de esta había un libro de la muerte ya completo.

El plazo que me diste ha terminado y ya tome mi decisión-el otro le sonrió de manera encantadora.

Supongo que esto significa que acataras las disposiciones del consejo, por lo cual no podrás ir a la tierra, ademas de recibir las sanciones que ya se han designado.

-Se lo que debo hacer aunque sea tan contrario a lo que siento y pienso, obedeceré, pero exijo que cumplas con tu palabra y dejen tranquilo a Sebastián.

El peliazul se hizo hacia atrás recargándose en su silla.

-A diferencia de muchos otros seres, los shinigamis tenemos palabra, aunque no entiendo porque querrías proteger a una alimaña y a su-dirijió su mirada a la altura de su vientre, sin ocultar el tono despectivo en su voz-crío.

-Eso es problema mío..."sensei"-mencionó esto último con un dejo de desprecio.

-Grell, Grell; haces que me sienta fracasado al fallarte como instructor, debí enseñarte que lo más importante que un shinigami debe hacer es honrar nuestros valores.

-Tienes razón fallaste al tratar de convertirme en uno de esos seres automatas sin alma, dispuestos a servirte fielmente.

El mayor se quedo serio, viendo ese fulgor en la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Siempre lo dije Grell, que había en ti algo tan diferente, que siempre ocasionaría problemas...recuerda mis palabras, te arrepentirás de la decisión que tomaste.

-Eso nunca, si los dos seres que amo están a salvo, estoy dispuesto a todo.


	7. Daño colateral

-Este es el último, ¿están listos los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana?, espero no me decepciones dejando que ese trío de inútiles lo arruinen todo como la última vez; no podemos permitir que el nombre de los Phanthomhive quede en entredicho-el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y coloco los documentos dentro de un maletín de piel.

-Se hará como usted ordene; iré a Londres de inmediato, la fiesta será un éxito tiene mi palabra.

El conde ordeno a su sirviente con un gesto de la mano que se retirase; luego se quedo un rato observando la puerta, algo estaba pasando con Sebastián, sus comentarios mordaces y su humor habían cambiado por completo, tenia que reconocer que el molestarlo ya no era divertido.

-Estarán listos en un par de horas.

Un anciano algo encorvado recibió los documentos, abriendo lo mínimo la puerta y observando al sirviente con cierto recelo; el pelinegro no podía entender los sentimientos de los humanos por cosas tan vanales como una hoja de papel, era tan solo algo de información; pero al tener esa palabra en su mente lo entendió y pensó en el único ser que podría aclarar un poco aquella confusión, así que en lugar de quedarse a esperar como una estatua, camino para verle inmediatamente.

El sonido de aquella carcajada provoco un estruendo, haciendo que algunas aves que anidaban en las azoteas cercanas emprendieran el vuelo y los gatos maullaran molestos por ser despertados de su sueño, dentro del local el ser peliplateado se sujetaba de donde pudiera; mientras su invitado le observaba sentado sobre uno de los tantos ataúdes que llenaban el suelo y las paredes.

-vaya mayordomo, esta vez te has superado a ti mismo je je je, entonces supongo que la información que quieres es muy importante, ¿de que se trata?.

-Quiero saber como entrar al mundo shinigami-la risa del sepulturero se apago de pronto, echo sus cabellos hacia atrás mostrando sus ojos de un tono verde cuya fosforescencia los hacia resaltar en medio de la penumbra de aquel sitio.

-Eres muy talentoso y estaría encantado de poder ayudarte, pero como ya sabrás los renegados no somos bien recibidos en aquel lugar-se acerco a un mueble y comenzó a golpear con sus largas uñas los envases de vidrio donde tenia conservados animales y órganos de las mas diversas formas-el mundo shinigami es una fortaleza impenetrable; incluso los ángeles lo mas lejos que logran llegar es a la biblioteca; si el mayordomo lo desea puedo indicarle formas mas rápidas de morir, así yo mismo podría atender su cadáver, ese ataúd sobre el que esta bien podría contenerlo-se acerco pero el demonio negó.

-Mi único interés es verlo; necesito averiguar la verdad, porque se que hay algo que me esta ocultando.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, entonces resultara imposible incluso entrando, hay un viejo dicho: "jamas encontraras a un shinigami a menos que él decida lo contrario".

El viento helado azotaba con fuerza los ventanales, a través de los cristales podía notarse como los árboles luchaban por permanecer arraigados a la tierra, de la misma forma que el sirviente sorteaba la tempestad contenida en sus pensamientos, ajeno de tal forma que ninguno de los sirvientes notó nada extraño en su comportamiento, porque solo cuando se encontraba a solas podía quitarse la mascara; es muy diferente la forma en que un demonio se involucra sentimentalmente, es movido por sus pasiones y su deseo, es cierto, pero también contempla muy fríamente la situación; así pues mientras acomodaba algunas de sus cosas, trataba de comprender que es lo que pasaba con Grell, porque de pronto cambio tanto; ¿seria posible que el resto de los shinigamis tuvieran mayor influencia en él de lo que pensara?, o en realidad siempre había sido no mas que un entretenimiento para Grell, todo aquello lo confundía sobremanera porque estaba seguro que lo que sentía era verdadero, entonces ¿seria posible que cayera en las mentiras del shinigami?; aquello lo hizo desconcentrarse de tal forma que dejo caer la caja que traía en las manos; su contenido se deslizo sobre el suelo recordándoselo aun mas con aquel tono carmín intenso; en el pasado sin duda lo destrozaría por su afrenta, imaginando que era aquel ser que lo había traicionado; pero contrario a esto lo tomo entre sus brazos y se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo; ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se involucrara por vez primera con aquel inquietante pelirrojo.

*Flashback*

Le era algo extraño estar en la mansión completamente solo a esa hora; estaba en contra de sus deseos pero era una orden directa; sonrió de lado, con lo descuidado de los sirvientes y la impaciencia de su amo, estaba seguro que este no tardaría en cambiar de parecer.

-Que facilidad tienen los humanos para meterse en problemas-suspiro mientras observaba la estancia, lucía radiante tal como el resto de la mansión; pues con ese trío de inútiles fuera no habían desastres innecesarios de los cuales hacerse cargo.

Sin duda sería un buen momento para hornear algo; fue lo que pensó y se dirigió a la cocina, se puso el delantal, se arremango la camisa, pero espero hasta terminar de quitarse los guantes para saludar a su invitado.

-Al menos va mejorando, como sirviente ser sigiloso es parte crucial de este trabajo; pero también lo son los buenos modales y el presentarse por si mismo cuando se llega a una mansión que no es la de su amo; por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar, ¿que es lo que lo trae por aquí señor Grell?.

El sirviente se acerco tímidamente, la mayor parte de su rostro permanecía oculta entre algunos mechones de su cabello castaño.

-Sebastián, he pensado en la oferta que me hizo.

El demonio continuo mezclando los ingredientes para el postre; siguiendo al pie de la letra los pasos que marcaba un recetario que tenía cerca.

-Ya veo-sonrió tan encantadoramente como hacia siempre que traía algo entre manos y aquello solo logró poner mas nervioso al sirviente de Madame Red; quien para tratar de calmarse retorcía un pañuelo entre sus manos.

El demonio decidió dejar pasar algo de tiempo antes de proseguir con su conversación.

-sabe, a veces tengo pésima memoria, sería difícil saber de que habla, puesto que en el par de semanas que le dejaron a mi cargo, hemos conversado varias veces y le he hecho infinidad de ofertas; como por ejemplo la de suicidarse fuera de los limites de la mansión.

El otro simplemente se armo de valor, debía decirlo en ese instante o de lo contrario no podría hacerlo nunca, así tragó algo de saliva y prosiguió.

-Sobre el hecho de ser su amante-un intenso carmín se apodero de sus mejillas.

Aparentemente el sirviente prosiguió como si nada, sin embargo por dentro sonreía con satisfacción, disfrutaba de la cacería, mucho mas con una presa como aquella.

-En ese caso, creo que deberíamos cerrar ese trato de manera conveniente-volteo hacia el y le extendió la mano, el otro acerco tímidamente la suya y al instante fue atraído hacia él-pero no podemos comenzar de esta manera-el demonio retiro aquellos mechones de cabello, tomándole de la barbilla para levantarle el rostro-mireme y dígame ¿que piensa de mi?.

El otro levanto la mirada, sintiéndose muy abrumado al tenerlo tan de cerca; ¿que podía pensar mas que lo obvio?.

-que es muy atractivo-El moreno sonrió de lado, mientras el castaño se quedo de piedra, aquellas palabras no debieron escaparsele.

-¿y eso lo motivo a aceptar mi propuesta?.

Esta vez el castaño reacciono de manera muy distinta, algo mas cercano a su verdadero carácter; su mirada mostraba verdadera determinación al decir aquellas palabras.

-¡por supuesto que no!, jamas aceptaría una propuesta así de cualquier caballero por muy apuesto que este sea-volvió a bajar la voz-usted es,...no se como explicarlo, diferente.

El mayordomo tomo la mano de Grell despojándolo de su guante, dejando un beso sobre su piel, sonríendole al notar el barniz carmín en sus uñas.

-Debí suponerlo, me disculpo si lo he ofendido.

El castaño se sentía cada vez mas nervioso, no podía evitarlo debía tener una actitud sumisa según las ordenes de Madame; aunque por dentro su esencia le reclamara mostrarse ante él; sin embargo trato de alejar esas ideas.

-Debe estar acostumbrado a que se sientan atraídos por usted, pero no entiendo ¿por qué me hizo esa propuesta?, si podría tener a quien desee.

El moreno se negaba a brindarle mas información de la necesaria.

-Tengo mis razones, solo le diré que no despiertan mi interés los hombres ordinarios.

El castaño trataba de resistirse a aquel juego, ya había escuchado mucho acerca de las habilidades de un demonio, pero aún así algo lo llamaba poderosamente; tuvo que dejar de verle para no ceder a su deseo, pensó que la primera vez que tuviera que lidiar con una de esas bestias de las que sus tutores le hablaran con tal fervor, desearía mas que todo destrozarle con su guadaña, pero ciertamente aquel ser resultaba demasiado interesante; lo dejaría tratar de jugar al seductor un poco más.

-yo no creo ser de esa manera, soy solo un simple mayordomo.

El uso de su propia frase por parte del otro le arrancó una sonrisa, resultaría una cacería interesante.

-Siento diferir, pero simple no es una palabra que lo defina.

El otro también sonrió, aunque la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al sentirse empujado contra la mesa donde los ingredientes del pastel emanaban una deliciosa mezcla de aromas, la mirada del mayordomo había cambiado, aunque mantenía una encantadora sonrisa, lo cual había hecho que el castaño de pronto se sintiera expuesto, de manera que estar de esa forma le hizo sentir incomodo, como un banquete que fuese a ser devorado, y tal pareciera que el otro había leído sus pensamientos porque le vio, relamiéndose mientras un brillo purpura se intensificaba en sus irises; el shinigami le vio asustado, trato de levantarse pero el otro le sostuvo contra aquella mesa y aunque hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas(claro, las permitidas en su "condición humana")no logro moverle.

-¿Se...Sebastián?-El pelinegro no estaba interesado en ocultarle mas su identidad, en realidad deseaba mas que nada descubrir la suya; se acerco hasta verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes.

-Quizá pueda ocultarselo al resto, pero no a mí-se inclinó un poco mas, pero el castaño giró el rostro evitando el contacto con sus labios, sin embargo este beso su mejilla y le susurro al oído.

-Se perfectamente que no es humano.

Los ojos del shinigami se abrieron cuan grandes eran, se estremeció al pensarlo; si ya lo había descubierto, entonces sus planes con Madame estarían arruinados.

-No se de que habla, suélteme por favor.

-Si deseará liberarse ya lo habría hecho, no creo que sea débil, ademas cualquiera que lo viera en esta situación pensaría que en realidad se encuentra aterrado, pero lo que percibo en usted es algo muy distinto.

Sujeto ambas muñecas con una sola mano, colocando las por encima de su cabeza; su mano desato con habilidad su corbata haciendo que cayera al suelo; desajusto sus ropas y le hizo un par de cortes muy finos en el pecho, comparables con los que pueden hacer con el filo de una hoja de papel; estas heridas cerraron de inmediato, el shinigami trato de contenerse para no dejar salir un gemido.

-Los humanos nunca sanarían tan rápido, ¿que clase de ser tan misterioso eres Sutcliff?, ¿continuaras negándolo?.

La mirada del castaño se ensombreció y busco por una oportunidad.

-¿lo informará a su amo?-El demonio continuo acariciándolo, esta vez las yemas de sus dedos rozaron sus tetillas, bajando luego para recorrer su vientre.

-El no siente curiosidad por usted, en el momento que lo ordene sin embargo, todo será diferente; pero hoy esta aquí para cerrar nuestro trato ¿no es así?.

El castaño volteó a verle algo sorprendido, ¿que pretendía?, ¿en verdad estaba haciendo todo por cuenta propia o solo era una treta para cumplir las ordenes de su amo?; aquello comenzó a inquietarlo demasiado, después de todo no tenía pensado llegar tan lejos; había aceptado aquello por curiosidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a yacer con una bestia, aunque tampoco expondría su identidad y el hecho de que la mano de Sebastián se deslizará por cada rincón de su piel no le estaba ayudando a pensar; la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir, su respiración se aceleraba convirtiendo los suspiros en gemidos que inútilmente trataba de acallar, pero al instante siguiente ya no era solo eso lo que lo preocupaba, sino el hecho de que estuviese desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con las caricias del demonio concentrándose en su hombría, la cual endurecía rápidamente atrapada entre esos pálidos dedos; todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sus entrañas reclamaban sentir mas, sus labios buscaban los suyos a su vez tratando de evadirlos, era una locura, simplemente quería gritar por ayuda y hondos gemidos abandonaban su garganta.Entonces lo hizo, le pateó lejos con una fuerza descomunal e invocó su guadaña, en un instante estaba fuera de los limites de la mansión de los Phanthomhive, la sierra emitía un sonido estridente mientras lo sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas, su largo cabello tenía tonos carmín aquí y allá, se sentía perdido e intrigado; siempre había gustado de los hombres del despacho, pero eran shinigamis, en cambio él era una bestia, pero sintiéndose de esa manera sabia que aunque en el pasado resultara impensable, ahora realmente quería convertirse en su amante, pero aún no.

Por su parte, el demonio limpiaba escrupulosamente la harina y los utensilios que el otro había tirado mientras realizaba su huida.

-¿así que un shinigami?-le parecía un reto mas interesante, lo iba a desenmascarar pero sobretodo lo seduciría, le haría caer como a tantos otros mientras se servía de sus habilidades, después de todo no venía mal conseguirse uno de esos amantes.


	8. Contrato

Luego de aquel encuentro, ese capricho de servir a un humano había dejado de parecerle divertido, en realidad comenzaba a detestar la frecuencia con que Madame decidía visitar la mansión de los Phanthomhive por esos días; por supuesto había decidido no contarle a ella sobre las propuestas de Sebastián, y no porque le interesara en gran medida que se arruinaran sus planes, era mas bien cuestión de orgullo, pues se consideraba a si mismo como un verdadero shinigami en el estricto sentido de la palabra, aún con la fascinación que le representaba quebrantar las leyes del despacho, de tal manera que no podía permitirse perder y verse expuesto ante una bestia como aquella; la cuestión era que ya no se sentía a salvo cerca del encanto seductor del mayordomo, al parecer había estado subestiman dolo demasiado, pues desde aquel encuentro no podía evitar que el simple hecho de pensar en él, hiciera que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo y su mente se alejara hacia un lugar donde irremediablemente se encontraba con el demonio y esa maldita sonrisa suya que lo hacia tan irresistible.

-Grell...¡Grell!, ¿sigues con nosotros?.

El sirviente volteo hacia Madame y el Conde, quienes en ese momento se encontraban disputando una partida de ajedrez.

-si...lo siento.

La pelirroja negó.

-¿que voy a hacer contigo?, ya no se encuentran buenos sirvientes por estos días.

-Pondré mas atención, Madame.

-Bien-suspiro un poco, aunque despues trato de brindarle una mirada comprensiva-creo que Sebastian esta ocupado, ¿porque no vas y nos preparas algo de té?.

El castaño asintió y se dirijo a la cocina, le parecieron demasiado vanales las tareas que los humanos relegaban a los sirvientes; por supuesto conocía la temperatura perfecta a la cual las hojas soltaban la cantidad exacta de su esencia, lo cual daba un sabor y aroma exquisitos, pero dado el papel que estaba representando, le prestaría tan poca atención que sin duda terminaría arruinándolo.

Tomó el recipiente con el agua caliente y sintió una presencia detrás de él, era el mayordomo que lo había sujetado de la cintura, recargando a su vez su barbilla sobre su hombro y maldita sea de su ser emanaba un aroma tan delicioso.

¿Que es lo que pretendía con aquella cercanía tan inusual?, ¿acaso estaba tratando de seducirlo?.

-Sebastián, ¿podría soltarme?, debo preparar el té, no me gustaría derramar el agua, esta muy caliente y lo quemaría.

-no me ocurriría nada, seguro que eso ya lo sabe.

Este demonio comenzaba a fastidiarlo bastante.

Tomaron la taza de té ofrecida por el sirviente; al menos esta vez no tenía un color extraño y el aroma era el adecuado; Madame sonrió satisfecha ante el aparente progreso de las habilidades de su sirviente, pero apenas el liquido roso su lengua, tuvo que esculpirlo contra un pañuelo.

-Grell, esto esta salado, ¿como es posible?.

El sirviente trataba de disculparse aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre al recordar el motivo exacto por el cual la bebida adquiriera ese sabor.

-Hablo enserio, el agua esta hirviendo, no deseo que se derrame y termine hiriéndolo.

El moreno había rozado su cuello con su cálida respiración, haciéndole estremecer, mientras ignoraba su petición.

-Me temo que he olvidado darle una lección y este es un buen momento, por lo otro-coloco su mano en la base de aquel recipiente metálico y aunque su guante comenzó a tornarse amarillento, hasta volverse café debido a la quemadura, él permaneció con la misma calma de siempre; el shinigami trato de moverse, o al menos lo pensó pero sentir ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo lo paralizo-no importa lo que pase, un sirviente debe terminar con la tarea que se le ha encomendado, así que.

Alejo la mano de la tetera y esta vez la llevo hasta la entrepierna del otro, acariciándole sensualmente por encima de la ropa, Grell dio un respingo ante la sensación, en cuestiones de alcoba era bastante inexperto y siendo honestos, no creía que ningún hombre del despacho lo tocara de esa manera; trataba de separarse, empujándole hacia atrás; pero entre mas se resistía, el mayordomo parecía redoblar esfuerzos para provocarle y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, sentía como su hombría comenzaba a endurecer.

-Sebastián...basta.

Su voz tenía ese tono que solo adquiere la de un amante en busca de mas atenciones y su mano comenzó a temblar de tal manera que algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el mantel de la mesa de la cocina.

-no es así como debe hacerse-le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de seguir con sus instrucciones-prepare el té, debe contenerse porque si alguien lo encontrara en esta forma, sería sumamente inapropiado.

Grell logro controlarse lo suficiente para emitir aquello, pero su voz seguía sonando tan deseosa.

-Suélteme...

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no proferir un grito que llegara hasta la sala, cuando sintió como la suave tela de los guantes de Sebastián atendían directamente a su hombría, le recorrió un escalofrío tal que instintivamente se coloco en puntas, como si con ello pudiese alejar todo aquel placer que inundaba su cuerpo.

El mayordomo lograba hacerle sentir lo que nadie antes, no permitiría que siguiera, ser mancillado por una bestia no estaba entre sus planes, aunque no contaba con el suficiente autocontrol para huir como antes, de manera que su única salida era seguir con el juego.

Sus manos temblorosas lograron dejar el recipiente sobre la base, estiro sus finos dedos para tomar la cucharilla y agregar dos medidas al centro de la tetera donde se encontraba el filtro; mientras lo hacia, el otro parecía decidido a torturar su glande, el calor se intensificaba, junto con el desasosiego que nunca antes lo había invadido de esa forma.

Soltó la cucharilla sobre el mantel derramando algunas hojas, al menos el moreno no parecía interesado en si provocaba un desastre, sus besos recorrían su cuello de cisne, sentía claramente sus colmillos amenazando con encajarse en su nívea piel.

-continúe, antes de que el agua se enfríe.

Una mordida le hizo aferrarse a la mesa, estaba conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, trato de concentrarse de nuevo en aquella tarea, tomando el recipiente del agua nuevamente, dejando que gran parte de esta salpicara fuera de la tetera, no podía controlar sus movimientos, no con la mano del otro masturbando le con ese ritmo tan intenso; pero al menos logró llenarla, quería que se alejara...¿en realidad lo deseaba?, no era tiempo para pensar en eso, estaba a punto de venirse, sin poderlo evitar.

-...ya...

El demonio apreto maliciosamente la base de su miembro.

-aún debe endulzarle...no permitiré que "termine" in apropiadamente.

Maldita bestia, podía sentir que estaba disfrutando demasiado brindarle aquella tortura, quizó reclamar pero estaba seguro que si abría la boca no lograría contener mas ese grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta y llenar las paredes, ademas su miembro ya dolía, necesitaba correrse, así que tomo algunos cuadros de azúcar, pero con tanta fuerza que estos terminaban hechos polvo entre sus dedos, de esa forma no terminaría nunca, su mirada acuosa busco hasta encontrar otro recipiente, no estaba seguro si era para endulzar, no le importaba realmente, lo tomo y vacío un par de cucharadas en el agua, intento moverla pero sintió una fuerte punzada que se lo impidió, no importaba nada más, ni siquiera el que fuesen a descubrirlo, había llegado a su límite, sintió su cuerpo perder fuerzas, al igual que el agarre en su miembro.

Separo los labios para proferir aquel grito que necesitaba, pero la boca del demonio se lo impidió, acallan dolo con un beso intenso al momento en que finalmente podía liberar su semilla, dejándose caer complacido entre sus brazos, paso algunos minutos en que se dejo hacer a voluntad, teniendo tan de cerca esa mirada carmín.

El moreno le ayudo a recargarse sobre un mueble cercano.

-fue un buen intento, sugiero que se vista.

Le dedico una maliciosa sonrisa, sabiéndolo incapaz de responderle, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteo.

-y por cierto, no olvide limpiar el desastre que hizo en mi cocina, esa también es parte de su lección.

Ahora frente a los amos, no podía mas que bajar la cabeza, recibiendo una reprimenda que no escuchaba, pues los pensamientos sobre como se vengaría lo mantenían ocupado y furioso, incluso mucho después de retirarse de la habitación.

No le gustaba ser el juguete de nadie, lo peor es que todo aquello le dejo ansioso, demasiado ensimismado de modo que cuando levanto la vista, se vió en una parte de la mansión que le resultaba desconocida.

-¡rayos!

Se giro para emprender la marcha, seguro podría volver sin que nadie lo notara, pero ahí estaba él, a quien menos deseaba ver en ese instante.

-Madame pasara aquí el resto de la velada, parece que los humanos tendrán una conversación importante, ya que nuestra presencia no es requerida, eso nos da algo de tiempo libre para seguir con ese asunto, aún no hemos cerrado nuestro contrato.

Ya que habían llegado a este punto, con sus sentidos sin notar ninguna otra presencia cercana, el shinigami no tenía porque seguir ocultando del todo su esencia.

-quizá he cambiado de idea, ya te divertiste suficiente en la cocina, ¿no te parece?.

El moreno le sonrio de nuevo, haciendo que el castaño le viera molesto, lo detestaba, esa maldita belleza que lo ponía nervioso, su mirada intensa que lo hacía temblar, despertando en él deseos prohibidos, impensables para un shinigami, todo en él resultaba infinitamente deseable, mas aún cuando derrochaba atenciones y cercanía, incluso sabiendo que eran fingidas; pero sus manos rodeando su figura, eran un placer innegable.

-no juego con estas cosas, a pesar de estarlo aleccionando, reconozco que ha sido una falta de delicadeza el no satisfacerlo.

Su voz tambien lo acariciara, era frustrante que le tuviera en tal estado, no era una jovencita ingenua, aunque estaba mas que dispuesto a actuar como una.

-no se de que habla,...¿a donde quiere llegar con este juego?.

Hacía lo posible por soltarse,no, pero al menos oponía una mpderada resistencia.

-no hay tal, mis contratos son muy enserio, pero no siguen mas que mis propias reglas.

Ataco su cuello de nuevo, arrancando un leve suspiro, encendiendo ese fuego que tanto le había costado al otro contener.

-...creí que el amo ponía las reglas...

Su mirada purpurea se clavo en la suya.

-así que sabe de nosotros, muy bien, el amo lo hace pero no es lo que ofrezco, sino la posibilidad de ser mi igual, de yacer siendo uno, a cambio de ser adorado, amado-sus manos parecían haberse multiplicado para atender cada zona sensible de su ser, incluso aquellas que desconocía-a cambio de ser llevado a donde el placer es lo único importante-mordió su labio inferior, una caricia lasciva rozo su hombría apenas y sintió en el ambiente el aroma de su deseo, el shinigami sería suyo, ya no podía negarse-¿no le parece un buen intercambio?.

Grell nunca se había sentido tan dispuesto como entonces, pero sus escrúpulos le hacían intentar hasta la última medida de resistencia en esa batalla que sabia perdida.

-no...yo debo tener algo más, alguna ventaja.

El sirviente se detuvo, dejando le una caricia en el rostro.

-me parece justo, ¿que es lo que desea?.

El shinigami le vio sorprendido, no pensaba que cedería por lo que debía pensar rápidamente en una petición que lograse liberarlo, dio un leve vistazo y entonces lo comprendió.

-quiero escoger el lugar donde sellaremos nuestro acuerdo, yo no he-bajo la mirada-mi cuerpo no ha sido tocado por un caballero y no me gustaría que la primera vez fuese en un sitio como la mesa de la cocina, soy un manjar y no un aperitivo cualquiera.

Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que el demonio le considerara mas interesante y deseable.

-me parece justo, dígame...¿que lugar prefiere para nuestro primer encuentro?.

-La cama de tu amo.

Eso no lo esperaba, había subestimado al shinigami, de la misma forma que el.

-Acepto.

El recorrido fue rápido, sus pasos se aligeraron, haciendo su presencia fugaz; el demonio le había guiado a través de la mansión con suma facilidad, tumbando le sobre el suave lecho, podía reconocer algunas posesiones de ese chiquillo irritante, como lo elegante de la decoración, una clara señal de estatus, no cabía duda, estaban en esa habitación y el, que nunca había sido visto desnudo por nadie, estaba a punto de hacerlo con una bestia.

Se arrepintió, deseo huir, pero la mirada predadora de Sebastián lo paralizó.

El era increiblemente atractivo, asi lo iba denotando su cuerpo perfecto mientras se despojaba de cada prenda.

-¿no le parece incorrecto?.

Estaba tan cerca, pero si evadía esa mirada, podría recuperar un poco la cordura.

-ese fue el trato, pero si te arrepentiste sera mejor que...

-me refiero a que ha estado viendome, pero sigue con la ropa encima.

Su mano fue directo a su corbata, desatandola, lo empujo sobre la cama y tomo cada una de sus prendas, desnudandole con maestria, besandolo hasta robarle el aliento cuando pretendia hacer algún reclamo.

El castaño se sosprendio, sie.pre le inculcaron que la piel de un demonio era fría, pero esta ardía igual que la suya, el sentirla era algo adictivo, por lo que sus manos buscaron recorrerla, delineando sus musculos, dejandose llevar por el momento.

-debería lamerlos.

Acerco un par de dedos a sus labios, y el otro le obedecio, lamiendolos sensualmente, con una sonrisa traviesa, para luego tomar la iniciativa reclamando sus labios, ya que él era suyo, ¿no era lo que decía el contrato?.

Esa manera maliciosa de pensar hizó que olvidara todo lo demás, excepto el sitio donde estaban; el Conde siempre le había parecido tan arrogante y ahora él, estaba yaciendo con su sirviente en su cama, mancillando sus pertenencias, eso le daba un mayor valor al premio que obtendria esa noche, aunque no logro mantener esa sonrisa por muho tiempo.Una de las manos del otro estaba acariciando sus nalgas, las separo para juguetear con su entrada, metiendo un dedo invasor, haciendolo estremecer ante esa punzada de dolor.

-...no...

Pero el otro parecía no escucharle, pues continuo, embistiendole con aquel dedo, metiendolo, sacandolo, uniendolo a un segundo mientras arremetia buscando prepararle, ya no esperaría mas, deseaba sellar esa victoria.

-porque no puede ser honesto...sus labios lo niegan pero su cuerpo desea mucho mas.

El otro asintió, no tenía sentido el continuar negándolo, estaba conpletamente ansioso, excitado, necesitaba mås y lo obtuvo cuando el enorme miembro de su amante invadio inclemente su pequeña entrada, llegando profundo en una primera embestida, haciendole soltar un grito placentero.

-...Se...bas...chan.

Aquello fue lo último coherente que pudo emitir, pronto no solo su mente sino todo su ser fueron impactados por intensas oleadas de placer, que le hacian gemir sonoramente mientras el demonio lo penetraba con una fuerza tal que hizo que la cebecera de la cama chocara contra la pared haciendo un ruido constante, el mismo lecho parecía que iba ceder en cualquier instante.

Grell estaba perdido en aquel placer y solo reacciono cuando la punta de aquel enorme miembro golpeo su prostata en el punto exacto, haciendole emitir agudos sonidos, deseaba que parara, porque sentía que su corazon se le saldría del pecho, pero no podía hablar así que clavo sus uñas en su fuerte espalda y esto solo pareció incentivarlo, haciendo que sus embistes tomaran un ritmo incesante aún mas intenso.

El sonido de su grito estaba seguro que resono en buena parte de la casa, su orgasmo fue tal que perdio el sentido por un instante, volviendo a la realidad al momento de sentir su semen caliente en lo mas profundo de su ser, haciendo que gritara con fuerza su nombre.

Era el peor de los amantes, sin duda ya todos se habían enterado, pero no le importaba, solo queria seguir eternamente perdido en esa locura placentera a la que lo habia llevado, una primera vez memorable.

Siempre había pensado que los demonios eran no mas que bestias con instintos primigenios, por lo que le sorprendio que el otro le prodigara caricias mientras iba recuperandose, sus besos eran tan suaves.

-Sebas...chan.

Su respuesta fue un beso en el dorso de su mano, a lo que el correspondio con caricias en ese rostro que sonreia de una forma tan distinta, seguro que ningún amo le había visto de esta forma; esa idea lo saco de su ensoñacion.

-Los amos...están,...escucharon.

Su respiración se agito casi como unos minutos atras y trato de moverse, pero le extraño que el otro no se escandalizara; bueno despues de todo el no era quien estaba de visita en una mansion extraña, yaciendo con el mayordomo de la casa. Al parecer el sirviente noto su inquietud, pero en lugar de apartarse, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, siendo lubricado por su propio simiente, viendole con una sonrisa traviesa.

-quizå seria un buen momento para decirle...que somos los únicos en la casa, al parecer esas cuestiones trascendentales podían tratarse de mejor manera en otra parte y habría sido irresponsable mandarles sin servidumbre.

-¿Que?, ¿como te atreviste a engañarme así?.

El sirviente sujeto las manos del otro que buscaban golpearle.

-según mi contrato, el actual amo al que sirvo es el único al que no debo mentir, y me negaba a dejarlo escapar, siendo mi amante, resultana imperdonable el que no lo hubiese satisfecho por conpleto, sus gritos pedían por mas...y es justo lo que haremos.

El otro trato de levantarse, pero no lo consiguio, era cierto que deseaba sentir mas, pasar en su compañia el resto de la noche.

-¿como puedes tenerla ya tan dura?.

-Tengo una motivación excelente, ademas-se acerco para susurrarle-no soy el único ansioso esta noche.

Grell no discutió mas, se dejo caer en el lecho, moviendo las caderas, dejando que sus gemidos fluyeran libremente.

-¿pelirrojo eh?-aquella pregunta le hizo verle, tenía un mechon de sus cabellos que no había podido mantener el color falso, estando asi le era dificil concentrarse-¿que otros secretos ocultas Sutcliff?.

-si te lo digo ahora ya no sería divertido, ¿no crees?, tendrás que descubrirlos por ti mismo.

Y asi había sido, descubrió a tal punto que inclusive se vió envileto por todo en él, hasta que se enamoro como un loco.

Los sonidos matinales le despertaron, el sueño de su primer encuentro era vivido; entre sus manos aún se encontraba aquel vestido carmín que volvio a colocar en la caja para guardarlo al fondo del pequeño ropero; mie tras lo hacia tomo la firme determinación de hacer hasta lo imppsible por encontrarlo, por develar el secreto que estaba seguro guardaba, no estaba entee sus principios el darse por vencido y sin querer Undertaker le había dado una pista, seria mejor hacer una visita a la biblioteca de almas.


	9. La biblioteca de almas

Hay en el mundo estados inalterables, que con el paso del tiempo solo notan al resto cambiar; es lo que pasa con la biblioteca de almas, sus paredes gruesas de frío mármol, las columnas arraigadas con firmeza, esa forma de clasificar cuyo sistema se ha mantenido quizá desde que fue construida. Todo dentro es mecánico, a pesar del aliento de vida de los seres que la recorren, inclusive de aquellos cuya existencia comienza a formarse.

Ataviado con un traje oscuro, el shinigami recorría los pasillos a tempranas horas, llevando en la mano una bolsa llena de pequeñas bayas rojizas, lo único que su estomago toleraba por las mañanas.

Su situación era bastante mala, pues no existía para él un trabajo peor que el de oficinista; estar entre aquellas paredes con el mismo recorrido de los archivos a la oficina, llevando carritos llenos de libros de la muerte que colocar en las estanterías, o recorrer una u otra dependencia a la caza de sellos de aprobación.

En muchas ocasiones lo habían castigado, pero en ninguna acertaron tanto.

Al escuchar unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo levanto la mirada, viendo pasar a un shinigami cuya guadaña tenía la forma de unas enormes tijeras de jardín, eso le provoco cierta añoranza, el recolectar almas siempre fue su objetivo desde que era pequeño. Nada le parecía mas fascinante que recorrer el mundo humano con sigilo, deslizándose por entre aquellos seres, viendo proyectadas diversas formas de vida, miles de historias, tan románticas, furtivas o dramáticas, ajenas a él, pero sin embargo cercanas a lo que un shinigami no debe albergar.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa algo cansada, era cierto que le fascinaría estar de vuelta, saltando por los tejados de las enormes mansiones con la sierra entre sus manos, pero ahora existían asuntos mas importantes.

Dejó salir un suspiro, caminando hasta el pequeño cubículo donde ya lo esperaban numerosos archivos con carácter de urgente, los atendía con brevedad pues aunque lo detestaba, la rutina hacia que le pareciera el tiempo mas corto, mantenerse ocupado resultaba beneficioso para no pensar en lo que le faltaba, aquello que ya no estaba mas.

Las pastas oscuras le hacían pensar en sus cabellos, la tinta del sello era roja como sus irises, y el papel cetrino como esa piel que acaricio tantas veces, aunque habían pasado un par de meses en verdad lo extrañaba, cada rastro de su esencia, todos esos trozos de memorias que permanecían presentes, pero se consolaba pensando que resultaba mejor así, para ellos y todo lo que los une para siempre.

Ya era suficiente, se levantó antes que los recuerdos le abrumaran, fue hasta el área de descanso donde el café dejaba salir su delicada esencia, era deliciosa, pero en ese momento le causo nauseas.

Sonrió, desabotonándose el saco, llevando su mirada hacia ese pequeño abultamiento en su estomago que con el paso de los días iba haciendo mas prominente.

-¿así que no me dejaras comer otra cosa?-Con ambas manos acaricio su vientre, gustaba de hablarle cuando estaba a solas-eres un obstinado igual que tu padre-se limpio una lagrima que sin querer se había deslizado por su mejilla, pero sonrió tratando de sobreponerse, no era bueno para el pequeño que esperaba, así que haría lo posible por deshacerse de la tristeza-bayas serán entonces-tomo un bocado de estas y sintió un deseo bastante inusual-¿qué te parece si más tarde comemos un gran pastel de chocolate?.

-ejem...-el sonido provenía de Charles Bakett, un supervisor, encargado del sector donde le tocaba cumplir sentencia, era un hombre alto, muy apuesto y demasiado serio; en resumen un trabajador típico.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-se acomodo el saco, cerrándolo de nuevo, a veces le parecía extraordinario la forma en que su estado quedaba oculto bajo la ropa.

El otro le entrego un par de hojas con una textura con tonos cafés que le recordaba el pastel marmoleado, siempre le habían gustado los postres, pero ahora no podía sacarlos de su cabeza.

-Esto es para la oficina de reclutamiento, me fue dicho que debías permanecer en los archivos durante toda tu estadía, pero como estamos carentes de personal, es necesario enviarte con estas solicitudes, solo debes entregárselas al encargado en turno y volver, no debes tener mayor problema.

El pelirrojo asintió, saliendo casi enseguida con paso presuroso, aunque después lo pensó mejor, había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de la parte frontal de la biblioteca, lo mas cercano a la salida, la libertad que le inspiraría el poder al menos ver la intensidad de la luz que asomaba cada vez que abrían la puerta, valía la pena tomarse el tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Las oficinas de reclutamiento estaban en su zona favorita, esa fue la sala mas antigua y de mejor gusto según su percepción; antiguamente los libros de almas solían alojarse allí hasta que algún gerente paranoico pensó que era la peor de las ideas, de tal manera que sus habitantes ahora eran pequeños escritorios de finos acabados que se podían usar para apoyarse al llenar la solicitud, así como cuadros y reconocimientos en las paredes, estar allí sin duda le traía memorias pero no estaba para dejarse llevar por una nueva oleada de sentimentalismos.

Uno de los aspirantes tropezó con el, disculpándose apenas, por un segundo sus miradas se reflejaron la una en la otra.

-Sutcliff, ¡Grell Sutcliff!-El encargado lo llamaba desde la ventanilla, por lo que se apresuro aún viendo como aquel joven que lo había sorprendido tanto se perdía entre la multitud.

Luego de entregar los documentos, sus pasos le llevaron con ligereza, a través de los pasillos hasta ese pequeño rincón, los anaqueles solo permitían que sus cabezas sobresalieran. Ahí estaba él, con un traje tan similar al suyo, las gafas sencillas y esos fascinantes ojos que le seguían, quizó evadirlos por supuesto pero estos fueron persiguiéndole a través de las estanterías, atrapándole contra una de ellas, sin dejarle opción para huir.

-La biblioteca es regida por shinigamis, aunque no son los únicos que pueden estar aquí, pero no te confundas, es solo en su parte superficial, te destrozaría si tratas de invadirla.

Los cabellos castaños del otro se mecían con un viento inexistente, coloreados por la luz que se filtraba a través de los vitrales.

-Estoy consciente, sin embargo no me pareció satisfactorio nuestro último encuentro.

-¿crees que haber venido hasta aquí disfrazado me hará cambiar de idea?, te informo que no sera así.

Grell intentaba ser fuerte, conteniéndose todo cuanto le era posible para no correr a sus brazos.

-el suplicar ciertamente no esta en mi naturaleza, ningún premio es tan valioso-no le agradaba el ser tan ácido con él, pero estaba herido por su actitud-solo vine aquí por mi respuesta, por la prueba de que he sido para ti no mas que un entretenimiento exótico.

El pelirrojo giro el rostro, no deseaba verlo porque su confesión aquella noche lo había estremecido demasiado, el fingir que le odiaba entonces le fue difícil pero ahora al tenerlo allí de nuevo, buscándole, arriesgando su propia existencia, demostrándole que contrario a todo lo que le inculcaran, el demonio era capaz de amarlo profundamente.

-vete Sebastián, tú y yo no tenemos mas que hablar, te lo dije...no hay un nosotros.

-¿entonces porque no te atreves a mirarme?, dilo de frente, no es una petición tan difícil si es verdad que ya no deseas verme.

-¡Basta!, ¡Te lo dije, quiero que te vayas!.

El demonio veía esos ojos verdes finalmente, le pedían que se quedara, tomándolo por los hombros se acerco para darle un beso suave, por un instante Grell se dejó llevar, ya no podía más, debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocultas Grell?, este no eres tú.

-no finjas que me conoces, demonio-trato de dar a esa palabra un tono despectivo, pero hacia tiempo que no podía lograrlo, Sebastián le sonrió, no demasiado porque lo menos que deseaba en ese punto era molestarlo.

-Te conozco más de lo que piensas...shinigami-estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar el sonido estridente de las alarmas, luces rojas iluminaron los pasillos y las rejas que salvaguardaban las puertas comenzaron a descender.

-Saben que estas aquí...debes irte ahora-Sebastián le vio con gesto decidido, haciéndole entender que no se movería de allí-...yo me iré contigo, deprisa, si el edificio se queda sellado estaremos perdidos.

El pelirrojo se comportaba justo como lo recordaba, por eso confió en el, siguiéndole a través de los pasillos aparentemente interminables; a su alrededor los sonidos de las puertas al irse sellando, contrarrestaban los ecos de las voces de mando, los gritos de terror y los pasos presurosos de la muchedumbre de shinigamis que no estaban muy seguros si debían huir o atacar, Grell se retraso solo un poco, estaban tan cerca de una de las puertas de emergencia que por ser pesadas eran las ultimas en cerrarse.

El demonio sintió que soltaba su mano, estaba mas preocupado por evadir un posible ataque de los shinigamis, como para percatarse del golpe de Grell, lo empujo con tal fuerza que rodó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sal de mi vida para siempre,...demonio-aquellas palabras fueron dichas con una mirada decidida, cuya frialdad jamás habría logrado imaginarse, le vio con desprecio hasta el último minuto, dejándolo atónito mientras apretaba el botón que acelero el sellado de la puerta, podría jurar que incluso lo vio sonreír con malicia, pero una vez mas tan solo era una careta.

El shinigami se giro, alejándose de manera demasiado despreocupada aunque las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, mientras al otro lado de la puerta, Sebastián golpeaba con fuerza, gritando su nombre, incluso cuando Grell se perdió de vista.

-Las bestias lo serán siempre, haz tomado la decisión correcta al quedarte, honestamente creí que ibas a fugarte y tendríamos que hacernos cargo de..."eso".

La mirada verde que antaño fuera tan amistosa, le veía con todo el desprecio digno de un shinigami, por algo el era el líder. Grell se limpio las lagrimas, tratando de recobrar algo de su dignidad.

-Soy un shinigami, cumplo mi palabra y espero lo mismo, no había otra forma de que él se fuera, así que exijo su seguridad..."sensei".

El otro le vio con superioridad.

-pasare por alto el hecho de que se haya atrevido a entrar aquí, pero deberás abandonar el recinto, tu estado pronto será mas que evidente y no deseo mas incidentes, no quiero que tus cambios dañen a los demás, nadie debe saber que es lo que llevas dentro.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera sentir peor, tendría que ser fuerte ahora más que nunca.

-Mas vale que lo informe entonces.

El mayor trato de guardar la compostura, no entendía el comportamiento del que aún consideraba su pupilo.

-Y asegúrate de hacer las maletas, se ha decidido que cambies de residencia.

Grell no se detuvo, llegó hasta su pequeño cubículo, se aseguro de terminar los pendientes y anunció su retiro; ya en la habitación mientras acomodaba algunas pertenencias notó algo extraño al contemplar su mirada reflejada en el espejo, se acerco más a la pulida superficie y pudo ver unas tenues lineas rojizas llenando sus irises, tal como le habían dicho comenzaba a cambiar, sería inevitable y lo que más temía era lo imprevisible de la situación, como shinigami sabría como actuar, pero llevando a un demonio en las entrañas habían tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, su cuerpo sencillamente podría terminar por rechazarlo o incluso destruirlo.


	10. La llegada del bebe

Aún en el fondo del abismo, dentro de la más absoluta oscuridad, existe una luz cegadora dentro de nosotros mismos, a veces tan solo falta dejar de culparse y buscar por ella.

La organización es un factor fundamental dentro de la vida de un shinigami, no solo debido a los parámetros establecidos por el sindicato, va mas allá del simple hecho de ser un empleado cuyo comportamiento sistemático, eficaz y confiable, resulte como parte de un régimen establecido.

Con los humanos existen diferentes comportamientos para diversas situaciones, los cuales a su vez dependen de la compañía, pero los shinigamis deben ser constantes en todo aspecto, por ello las alteraciones siempre causan problemas.

Solo distingue a un shinigami de otro, su nivel social, en ello se asemejan mucho a la tierra, por eso mas allá de la biblioteca, el despacho y el colegio; dentro de las fronteras que resguardan la ciudad, las residencias están divididas por estratos, cada uno perfectamente separado.

Existen las grandes residencias de los altos mandos con sus inmensos jardines que no permiten mostrar su belleza a simple vista.Conforme se avanza, los espacios se van haciendo mas pequeños, las casas dejan la timidez, cada vez menos ornamentadas hasta llegar a las pequeñas viviendas cuadradas con detalles simples, que emulan el pequeño espacio de un cubículo.

Casi todo se mantiene en una estructura inalterable, a excepción de un espacio al centro del lago que se encuentra a las afueras.

Ese sitio pareciera desconectado, destinado a un universo aparte, es una antigua edificación que ha recibido los estragos del tiempo, de la cual se cuenta, fue la residencia de una bruja muchos siglos atrás.

Ronald knox sabía que la tarea no resultaría sencilla, cierta parte de el creía que lo mas difícil que tendría que afrontar eran manchas de lodo en sus adorados mocasines, pero esto no se lo esperaba.

Al inicio había un sendero de piedra, era muy angosto, rodeado de juncos de los cuales apenas sobresalía; las libélulas sobrevolaban, en ocasiones demasiado cerca del rostro del rubio, que manoteaba tratando de ahuyentarlas.

Tan concentrado en su tarea que no fue hasta que llegó a la zona donde la ausencia de vegetación permite notar el lago, cuando se dio cuenta de la altura sobre la que caminaba, un paso en falso y bien podría terminar al fondo de las pantanosas aguas de aquel sitio de donde se decía no había retorno, incluso para los shinigamis.

-se muy bien que debía estar en un lugar poco accesible, pero esto es ridículo.

Estaba ya bastante malhumorado pero no pensaba rendirse, siguió con paso firme hasta retomar un sendero esta vez mas ancho que llevaría hasta el pórtico de la casa, al cruzar le sorprendió la vegetación llena de coloridas plantas con exóticas formas, de las que emanaba un aroma algo enervante, delicioso y tal como lo mostraban los insectos atrapados entre sus pétalos, también mortal; seria mejor que dejara de curiosear.

-¿Sempai?.

Pensó que lo correcto seria tocar, pero la casa era enorme, por lo que no era seguro que fuese a escucharlo, ademas de que al lado de la puerta solo quedaba el gancho de una campanilla inexistente.No le sorprendió encontrar el lugar sin llave, después de todo quien seria tan incauto como para aventurarse a explorar un sitio así, no era nada alegre el interior, las plantas subían por las paredes cuyo papel tapiz ya se encontraba raído, cubierto en zonas por manchas verdosas, el aroma húmedo era intenso, las pinturas ya se mostraban borrosas o cubiertas de telarañas, los muebles parecían haberse arraigado al suelo debido al tiempo que pasaron sin ser usados, era autenticamente una casa de los horrores y al joven le provoco la extraña sensación de que no debía estar allí.

Una sombra se proyecto contra la pared, pasando con rapidez, al principio el rubio lo tomo como un simple truco provocado por sus nervios, pero cuando este se repitió, se dio cuenta de que estaba en compañía de alguien o algo, vio por el rabillo del ojo y alcanzo a ver fugazmente a un ser que se metió por una de las puertas del salón.

-¿sempai, eres tu?.

Tomo valor tratando de que su cuerpo no temblara tanto como lo hacia su voz, para avanzar hacia esa puerta, era extraño que tuviese que preguntar aquello, porque los shinigamis pueden reconocer la cercanía de otro con facilidad, pero esta era una sensación distinta. Se detuvo en seco al ver como unas garras salían apenas por la abertura de la puerta, las filosas uñas negras laceraban aun mas la ya muy desgastada madera, había también una sección que le faltaba, a través de la cual podía verse un ojo con el iris carmín y extrañas marcas negras, su pupila viperina se contraía mientras la voz gruesa dejaba salir esa pregunta crucial.

-¿lo conseguiste?.

Por toda respuesta el shinigami saco de la cesta que había llevado consigo, unas cerezas en conserva.

La puerta se abrió de pronto mostrando al ser que se ocultaba, Ronald tuvo que sujetar aquel frasco de vidrio para no dejarlo caer, estaba muy sorprendido, la apariencia del otro había cambiado por completo, al igual que sus ojos, su cabello caía en mechones oscuros que se entremezclaban con los rojos, tenía una especie de cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, emanaba una energía oscura de su ser, ademas de lo prominente de su vientre y los colmillos que parecían a punto de lacerarle los labios.

-Sempai, estas...

Grell trato de esconderse de nuevo, dándole la espalda al otro y chillando al ver su reacción.

-estoy espantoso lo se.

Su pupilo se acerco para evitar que se marchara, ya le habían advertido de lo sensible que podía estar.

-no, solo me sorprendiste, te ves...enorme, vaya de todos a los que he visto en estado, eres el mas impresionante, y esa túnica que usas es hermosa.

El pelirrojo sonrió, posando un poco.

-Lo es, ¿No te parece una seda maravillosa?-de pronto se puso algo serio-fue un regalo suyo, al menos quería que tuviera algo de su padre cerca, es una tontería ¿no lo crees?.

Le había dejado entre la espada y la pared, no era muy bueno dando consuelo romántico a los demás y menos en una situación tan complicada.

-yo...te traje muchos dulces del mundo humano, creí que te gustarían, ¿hay un lugar donde podamos sentarnos?.

Esa respuesta o mas bien la falta de una no logro incomodar al shinigami, toda su atención había ido a parar a los numerosos postres que tenía a su alcance, siempre le habían gustado, pero desde hacía un par de meses se había generado en su ser una poderosa fascinación por ellos, entre mas dulces mejor, aún mas si tenían fresas, cerezas o frutos secos en grandes cantidades.

-¿quieres algo Ronny?.

El rubio le sonrió mientras le servia una taza de té, podía verse muy diferente, pero aun conservaba la vivacidad que le recordaba.

-no, disfrútalos, parece que llegue a la hora adecuada, ¿habías comido algo?.

El pelirrojo estaba casi terminándose un pay de arándanos.

-si, recién termine, pero sigo teniendo apetito no importa cuanto coma-se detuvo en seco-a este paso engordare mucho y ya nunca volveré a ser atractivo para los caballeros, pero una dama en mi condición debe alimentarse muy bien, no me perdonaría que mi pequeño estuviera mal nutrido.

-no estoy muy seguro de que comer postres de esta manera sea muy saludable, pero supongo que por tratarse de un antojo estará bien.

El pelirrojo continuo degustando los postres mientras Ronald le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el despacho durante su ausencia.

-...y a Simmons por fin le dieron el ascenso, todos los de su oficina celebraron el ya no tener que soportar su mal carácter y...¿sempai?.

El pelirrojo se había quedado jugueteando con el tallo de una cereza, moviendolo entre sus dedos, como si percibiera en este algo mas que nadie podía.

-Los humanos piensan que si puedes hacer un nudo a esto con la lengua, eres excelente besando, Sebastián solía hacer varios de esos para mí y después decía que era necesario comprobar sus habilidades, yo creo que el hacer trucos así no hace diferencia, solo es una estupidez.

Arrojo aquel tallo con enojo, al voltear de manera abrupta golpeo la taza en la que estaba bebiendo haciendo que cayera a los pies de su pupilo.Ambos trataron de inclinarse para recoger los restos de la taza, pero aun cuando el rubio se incorporo, Grell se quedo sollozando recargado contra su pecho y por un par de minutos, los dedos de Ronald recorrieron sus cabellos, sin decir palabra, solo dejándolo desahogarse hasta que de nuevo le vio incorporarse, limpiarse las lagrimas y hacer como si nada pasara, el no se opuso en absoluto. Sabia bien que sufría al solo recordarlo pero sentía que su obligación era informarle.

-Él ha estado buscándote, he tenido que lidiar con sus preguntas un par de veces, perdóname Sempai pero me acorralo, lo que se me ocurrió fue decirle que estas con alguien mas, aunque no pienso que me haya creído.

El mayor sonrió un poco.

-Sebastián no es idiota, pero hiciste bien en decírselo, en cierta forma si estoy con alguien mas, todo el tiempo, o al menos en los últimos meses-llevó la mano al vientre-es bastante inquieto pero hoy aun mas, quizá lo emociona tu visita-la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, soltó un pequeño quejido, encogiéndose.

Ronald se acerco muy preocupado.

-¿estas bien?, se que no debí decirte nada, esto es culpa mía.

El pelirrojo negó.

-No es tu culpa, ya se me pasara...-se mordió el labio inferior para evitar un grito que asustara todavía mas a su aprendiz.

-Sempai, iré por ayuda enseguida-no sabia con seguridad que hacer, así que primero le ayudo a recostarse sobre un diván cercano para después salir corriendo hacia la ciudad, solo se le ocurrió una persona que podría ayudarle y por suerte su sencillo departamento estaba cerca de allí, relativamente.

Grell seguía con ese vaivén de dolor intenso en su vientre, estaba muy asustado, sabia que su embarazo seria diferente, pero aun faltaban un par de meses, sin embargo sintió que ya no podría esperar mas, él necesitaba nacer.

Aguardo un poco al instante que el dolor cediera, para poder caminar sosteniéndose de la pared; cerca había un teléfono, tan viejo que la madera que componía el cuerpo ya se encontraba apolillada, pero había sido hecho por los estrictos shinigamis, así que funcionaba a la perfección.

Torpemente sus dedos giraron el disco, era algo difícil poder ver con el manto acuoso que cubría sus ojos a causa del dolor, pero logro escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea y le dijo aquello con la mayor claridad que la situación le permitió.

-llego la hora.

\---

Fuera de la habitación, el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro, revisando de vez en vez su reloj de pulsera, sobresaltándose con los gritos que se propagaban a intervalos, preocupandolo aun mas.

-¿Crees que sempai estará bien?, me molesta no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Hablaba al shinigami que se hallaba limpiando sus anteojos con una evidente tranquilidad.

-los doctores ya le están atendiendo, las estadísticas dicen que el porcentaje de muertos en estos casos es mínima, ademas no entiendo ¿por que tengo que estar aquí?, después de todo lo que haga Sutcliff no es asunto mio.

El rubio le vio molesto.

-¿acaso no te importa lo que le pase?, se conocen desde el colegio, siempre han sido compañeros y yo creo que...

No logro terminar pues los gritos cesaron; Ronald ya había acompañado antes a sus compañeros durante los partos, pero era muy curioso que no había escuchado el llanto del bebe, algo no andaba bien, lo presentía.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir a uno de los doctores quien tenia las ropas empapadas de sangre; William se levanto de inmediato, colocándose por delante de Ronald, sin mediar lo que podía demostrar su impulso.

-¿como esta él?, ¿que ha pasado?.

El doctor se quitaba los guantes, tratando de limpiarse afanosamente con una toalla mientras hablaba.

-Ha sido lo mas horrible que haya visto nunca, por lo general nosotros nos encargamos de preparar el vientre para que nazcan, pero...este bebe se abrió paso por si mismo con sus garras.

Parecía demasiado asqueado mientras hablaba, pero pronto recupero su estado inexpresivo.

-Aunque ha perdido mucha sangre, con el descanso adecuado estará bien, esto no podría matar a un shinigami, pueden pasar si lo desean.

Ronald se apresuro a llegar a su lado, alegrándose de verlo con su apariencia de siempre, su largo cabello recogido en una trenza, aunque su piel estaba muy pálida, su mirada tenia de nuevo ese tono verde tan enigmático y sus labios se curvaron en una cansada sonrisa.

-hey, Ronny...

El rubio tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-los doctores dicen que te pondrás bien, ¿como te sientes?.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado.

-como si acabara de dar a luz.

Ambos se sonrieron, mientras William aun con ese rostro serio, estaba mucho mas tranquilo de verle diciendo tonterías.

-Vas a volver al trabajo, no estamos sobrados de personal.

El aludido se mostró indignado.

-William T. Spears, no tienes ninguna delicadeza-puede que fuese así, pero se alegro de verlo, porque a pesar de todo, guardaba un gran aprecio por él.

El enfermero se acerco, llevando entre sus brazos al pequeño bulto envuelto en una frasada, de aquel ser emanaba una energía oscura que parecía irse desvaneciendo con el paso del tiempo, Grell se incorporo tanto como pudo, extendiendo los brazos pidiendo que se lo entregaran, lo que aquel joven hizo enseguida pues resultaba muy claro que deseaba estar lejos del bebe tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Una vez entre sus brazos, el pelirrojo descubrió la parte de la frasada que obstruía su visión, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, nadie le había dicho como estaba, o si acaso estaba con vida, pero todos sus temores desaparecieron cuando vio ese pequeño rostro pálido, sus cabellos eran de un negro profundo, con mechones rojos por aquí y allá, parecía descansar luego de un largo viaje. De nuevo las lagrimas inundaron las orbes del pelirrojo, mientras acariciaba una de sus pequeñas manos.

-es...perfecto, ¿no lo creen?.

Ambos shinigamis le observaron por un rato, nunca pensaron ver a Grell de aquella manera, incluso al estar conscientes de cuanto añoraba tener un hijo.

-lo es sempai, dime ¿ya haz pensado en un nombre?.

El pelirrojo seguia absorto en contemplar al pequeño, por lo que tardo un poco en responder.

-si, el se llamara Stefan, Stefan Albert Sutcliff.

El pequeño pareció sentir toda la atención sobre si, porque se removió, mostrando por primera vez el tesoro bajo sus parpados.

-mira sempai, tiene tus ojos.

William se quedo asombrado, esa era la mirada de Grell, aunque no hacia que sintiera menos desprecio por él.

-al menos pasara como shinigami.

El pelirrojo no pensaba discutir, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que su hijo estaba bien, para él era lo mas hermoso del mundo, le habría gustado tanto que su amado demonio lo conociera pero sabia que nunca podría ser y eso lo hizo sentir una inmensa tristeza.

Stefan comenzó a hacer un puchero, después del cual lloro con fuerza.

Ronald se tapo los oídos, este llanto era muy distinto.

-vaya...si que tiene buenos pulmones.

Grell recordó una costumbre del mundo humano, así que lo arrullo, con una canción de cuna, logrando que al poco el pequeño se quedase de nuevo dormido.

El rubio se había sentido enternecido por esta nueva faceta en su mentor, pero William se marcho luego de felicitarlo como una mera formalidad, ese hijo era un recordatorio eterno de que el pelirrojo había dado todo por alguien mas y que su corazón jamas seria suyo, para el mas que traición, cambiarle por una bestia resultaba inconcebible, doloroso, imperdonable, por ello había decidido no amar nunca mas.


	11. Stefan

Llegaba de forma intempestiva, rompiendo la calma habitual en el edificio de departamentos, con una magnitud tan diferente a la pequeña criatura que lo emitía, un llanto intenso que despertaba a mas de un habitante del piso.

Todas las noches durante los últimos tres meses era la misma historia, al pequeño le gustaba dormir de día, tan solo despertando cuando sentía hambre o necesitaba un cambio de pañales, aunque su llanto en esas ocasiones era breve y se limitaba a un moderado "Ñaaaa"; muy distinto al tormento acústico que resonaba por las noches.

Grell estaba exhausto, cierto que podía reponer algunas horas de sueño durante el día, pero se mantenía en una vigilia constante, al menos su herida había sido considerada de suficiente gravedad para que los superiores decidieran dejarlo en casa, ni siquiera quería pensar en las muchas horas extras que le harían trabajar por ello. Aunque le parecía demasiado peculiar el que le llevasen a vivir a ese edificio en particular, de saber nadie mas en él tenía niños, bien podría considerarse un lugar para solteros, aunque se veían algo mayores para ello, siempre que se los encontraba le daba la impresión de haberlos visto en algún sitio, era claro que los vigilaban, pero no le importaba demasiado, era agradable después de todo, tener la mirada de tantos caballeros sobre si; de todas formas había decidido en la medida de lo posible, que su hijo tuviera una infancia feliz, y esperaba que esa época llegara muy pronto porque había un zumbido constante resonando en su cabeza a causa de los gritos de los vecinos quejándose, junto con el llanto de Stefan.

Ya había sido suficiente, se levanto para tomar la sierra que recién recuperara para darle fin a todo esto.

-¡Mantén callado a ese niño Sutcliff!-el vecino del frente se encontraba fuera, vestido con una pijama de tono gris acero.

El pelirrojo salio a su encuentro, su mirada brillaba maliciosa.

-¿quieres venir a discutirlo?.

El shinigami desvió la mirada notando el filo de la guadaña y se desenfado del asunto, no se podía discutir con el pelirrojo, sobretodo sabiendo lo inescrupuloso que solía ser.

-como sea, usare tapones para los oídos, buenas noches.

Finalmente Grell pudo regresar a su departamento, dejo la sierra sobre un mueble cercano para ir directamente a la habitación de Stefan, todo estaba decorado con su color predilecto, habían muñecos bastante tétricos llenando la habitación y sobre la cuna un móvil hecho con calaveras.

Stefan seguía llorando, la piel regularmente pálida de su rostro ahora tenia un tono rojizo.

-¿Que ocurre pequeño?.

Lo alzo para recargarlo contra su hombro, poco a poco el llanto comenzó a sesar, uno de los entretenimientos favoritos de Stefan era jugar con esos largos cabellos rojos, enredando sus dedos en ellos, cuando Grell pudo sentir que el movimiento terminaba, trato de recostarlo de nuevo, pero Stefan emitió unos gruñidos de molestia; el pelirrojo lo regreso a donde lo tenia recargado y este se calmo de nuevo, repitió el procedimiento un par de veces con el mismo resultado, así que dejo salir un suspiro.

-bien, supongo que puedes venir a dormir conmigo, no pasa nada por un par de noches.

Pero Stefan se quedo pasando la noche con Grell, hasta mucho despues de que ya no necesito una cuna.

\---

Había un bulto que se removia bajo las mantas, sabia que si no podia ver luz, no habia necesidad de levantarse todavia, despues de todo adoraba pasar el tiempo abrazado a esa suave almohada, abandonándose por completo al mundo de sus sueños, porque podía vivir en el las mas grandes aventuras.

-levántate ya es hora.

Se removió emitiendo un gruñido de molestia, por lo que al otro no le quedo mas remedio que saltar sobre el, así ya no podría ignorarlo.

El pelirrojo finalmente salio de su letargo, descubriéndose.

-¡Stefan!,...aún falta mucho, vuelve a dormir, necesito descansar bien para conservar mi belleza.

El niño se había montado a su espalda y trataba de quitarle las sabanas.

-pero papi, hoy es el día de ir al colegio,...Ronald me lo dijo.

El pelirrojo trataba de acomodarse de nuevo, pero era complicado teniendo al pequeño brincandole sobre la espalda sin dejar de hablar, no entendía la razón, a el nunca le emociono demasiado el colegio.

-muy bien, muy bien...ya me levanto.

Stefan se deslizo, bajando de la cama para ir en busca del uniforme, lo coloco al lado de Grell quien aun bostezaba, de haber sido cualquier otro lo había ignorado por completo, pero no podía negarse a los deseos de su pequeño.

-Al baño entonces.

El moreno trato de escaparse, pero sin éxito, no le agradaba demasiado el baño matinal porque era rápido y no le daba tiempo de jugar con las burbujas, pero de cualquier manera dejaba siempre el cabello de su padre lleno de espuma, aunque después le daba un fuerte abrazo, empapandolo en el proceso.

Grell suspiraba, era increíble el poder de manipulación que un "te quiero papi" podía tener, siempre le hacia sonreír.

-quédate quieto Stefan, tengo que terminar de cambiarte.

El uniforme del colegio consistía en unos pantalones cortos en tono oscuro, una camisa blanca, con un listón en el cuello que variaba de color según el grado académico, calcetines blancos, zapatos negros y los pequeños como ellos llevan un saco amplio que les servia para evitar que se ensuciaran de tinta.

Mientras lo vestía, el pelirrojo no podía evitar quitar la vista de su espalda, el pequeño llevaba sangre demoníaca en sus venas, por ello había nacido con una marca, solo que la suya estaba cortada por la mitad y le cubría desde el hombro izquierdo extendiéndose a lo largo de su espalda, era muy parecida a la que Sebastian llevara en el dorso de la mano, solo que esta se veía como distorsionada, cuando Stefan nació aquella marca sobresalía apenas, siendo de un tono un poco mas oscuro que el de su piel, pero conforme iba creciendo esta se notaba mas, al pelirrojo le preocupaba que si alguien mas la veía, comenzaran las preguntas, pero trato de alejar esos temores de su mente, no quería arruinar el momento cuando su hijo parecía tan emocionado.

-ya estas listo.

El pequeño vio la imagen frente al espejo, girándose una y otra vez como su padre solía hacerlo.

-¿me veo hermoso papi?.

No pudo evitar su amplia sonrisa, a veces su hijo resultaba de lo mas ocurrente.

-claro que si, heredaste la belleza de los Sutcliff, anda ve con Ronny, me cambiare y los alcanzare.

-¡si papi!.

El pequeño salio corriendo hacia el recibidor, parando un poco para asomarse apenas, Ronald estaba sentado en el sofá, con la guadaña puesta por un lado, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja; desde siempre le había visto llegar temprano para acompañarlos al trabajo, pero últimamente sus turnos eran mas que todo nocturnos por eso con frecuencia se quedaba dormido esperándolos y era la victima perfecta para una que otra broma.

Grell detestaba el uniforme de instructor, lidiar con mocosos no era su estilo, pero hasta el momento aquel cargo le había permitido estar mas tiempo con su hijo, ahora resultaría extraño no poderlo llevar consigo y justo cuando estaba por enseñarle como adiestrar a los nuevos estudiantes, bueno era inevitable, el tenia que crecer y Stefan también, le parecía difícil de creer que aquel pequeño bebe ahora estuviera sentado con su uniforme y su bolso para el colegio, no tardaría sin duda en verlo con su propia guadaña, aunque deseaba que aquel momento tardara mucho en llegar.

-ya estoy listo.

Ronald desperto sobresaltado al escuchar su voz, no le gustaba que lo encontrara así.

-sempai, ¡buenos díaaaaaaaa...

Se había levantado y al tratar de caminar, el nudo entre las agujetas de ambos zapatos le hizo caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra.

-¡Ronny!, ¿estas bien?.

El aludido solo giro a donde Stefan reía con ganas.

-eres un pequeño demonio.

volteo de inmediato a su sempai, notando el gesto de desagrado en este por su comentario, así que lo evadió tratando de levantarse para poder deshacer el nudo.En cuanto a Grell, estaba cruzado de brazos con la mirada severa sobre el niño.

-no debes hacer travesuras, anda discúlpate con Ronny.

El niño hizo un mohín pero sabia que cuando su padre se ponía así era mejor obedecerlo.

-perdón Ronald.

El rubio le sonrió, acercándose para tomarlo de los hombros.

-estas disculpado, pero puedes llamarme knox sempai, tío Ronny o algo así de acuerdo.

El moreno le observo un momento.

-Ronald.

El rubio de cierta manera se imaginaba esa respuesta, así que mejor se puso de pie para ir por su guadaña.

-ya date por vencido Ronny, él es bastante necio, no se de quien lo heredo, bueno dense prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Stefan salto del sofa para tomar la mano de Grell, todavía demasiado emocionado por conocer aquel lugar.

\---

Era un día esplendido, como la mayoría en el mundo shinigami que incluso guardaba esa constancia.El sol brillaba, dando a la brisa una temperatura moderadamente cálida, perfecta para el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en el colegio.

Muchos padres acompañaban a sus hijos, pero había una pareja en particular que fue detenida a una distancia considerable de la entrada, por su propio pequeño, este parecía querer darse valor para ir hacia ese imponente edificio por cuenta propia, por ello sujetaba su bolso con fuerza, pero veía decidido a sus padres.

-ya debo entrar, los veré mas tarde.

El joven castaño dejo una caricia sobre la mejilla de su hijo.

-pórtate bien, estaremos esperando por ti a la salida.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, quería que se sintieran orgullosos de él.

El joven rubio a su vez se agacho para ponerse a su altura y arreglar la pequeña cinta que llevaba por corbata.

-se que estarás bien, pero si no te sintieras tan seguro, recuerda que nosotros podemos venir a verte en cualquier momento, solo debes informarlo al instructor.

-si padre, pero seré bueno en el colegio como ustedes.

El castaño dejo salir una risilla, aunque el rubio desvió la mirada, ciertamente siempre fue algo problemático en el colegio, pero eso no era algo que su hijo necesitaba saber. Así que después de un par de abrazos de despedida, lo vieron unirse al grupo que cruzaba la calle guiados por un guardia, el pequeño giro un momento antes de entrar y les dijo adiós agitando la mano vigorosamente.Ambos shinigamis respondieron al saludo.

-parece increíble que llegara este día, solo no dejes que te gane la emoción.

-lo intentare, pero creo que alguien mas es el sentimental aquí.

El rubio se cruzo de brazos, para después voltear a verlo con una sonrisa y un cierto brillo en la mirada.

-El primer día en el colegio marca la diferencia, parece que han hecho un muy buen trabajo, Alan, Eric.

El recién llegado se acerco, no solía ser tan sociable pero no pudo evitar acercarse al observar el comportamiento de aquel pequeño; en cierta forma le había recordado a si mismo.

-William, no esperaba verte aquí, ¿vienes acompañando a alguien?...¡ay!.

-discúlpame Eric, no me di cuenta y te patee sin querer.

Claro que no era así, el rubio conocía lo suficiente a su esposo como para saber que se estaba metiendo en terrenos que no debía, aunque no entendía el porque, después de todo existían muchos rumores sobre Spears desde que cierto pelirrojo apareció con un pequeño shinigami de cabellos negros.

Claro que William no ignoraba los rumores, pero decidía evadir el tema, no le molestaba que lo relacionaran con Sutcliff, pero el que siquiera insinuaran que ese sucio engendro era suyo, ya era muy distinto.

-Son asuntos del despacho los que me traen por aquí, como bien saben no tendría motivos para asistir en este día en particular; aunque me alegra poder contemplar esto, me parece admirable la forma en que se comporta su hijo, sin duda sera un buen empleado cuando crezca, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ciertos elementos.

Alan y Eric le vieron algo extrañados, pero luego voltearon dándose cuenta de a que se refería el moreno.No lejos de allí, había un pequeño bien sujeto a un árbol, daba de gritos mientras su padre trataba de separarlo.

-¡Stefan!, ¡Sueltate de una vez!.

Seguía tirando de él, pero el pequeño se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No!, ¡si me suelto, me vas a dejar aquí!.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡esa es la idea!.

Finalmente logro separarlo, aunque el pequeño seguía llorando con fuerza.

-¡no quiero...no quiero!.

Grell trato de calmarlo, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma.

-pero tu querías venir, estabas muy emocionado.

-¡no me quería quedar!, ¡yo siempre quiero estar contigo papi!.

Al pelirrojo siempre se le partía el corazón cuando lo veía llorar de aquel modo, pero por mucho que lo deseara no podía seguir llevándolo consigo, aunque se sintiera muy tentado a hacerlo.

Ronald se acerco para tratar de ayudarle un poco.

-no tienes porque llorar así, podrás ver a sempai cuando vengamos a recogerte, va a gustarte mucho el colegio.

El pequeño se quedo pensándolo un momento y luego se aferro a las piernas del pelirrojo.

-¡no quiero!, Ronald me dijo que me gustarían los guisantes y no me gustaron.

El mayor volteo a ver a su aprendiz y este decidió no decir nada mas, era evidente que no estaba ayudando.

Grell suspiro cansado, no sabia que mas podía hacer, hasta que vio la enorme bolsa que Ronald llevaba; desde que Stefan naciera, adopto la costumbre de llevar todo lo necesario en ella e incluso mas, con un pequeño nunca se sabia y eso le dio una idea.

-Ronny dame el bolso-el rubio hizo lo que le pedía, mientras veía un poco desconcertado a su sempai tomar algunos trozos de tela, estambre y algodón, el resultado final fue uno de esos muñecos vudús que tanto le gustaban, aunque este tenía los cabellos de estambre rojo y unos lentes muy bien dibujados.El pelirrojo separo un poco a su hijo, este había dejado de llorar pues su atención fue cautivada por lo que hacia su papi, ahora estaba a su altura y le ofrecía el muñeco.

-Mira Stefan, mientras lo tengas es como si estuviera contigo en todo momento.

El moreno tomo el muñeco, con mucho cuidado por tratarse de algo preciado, lo vio un momento y luego abrazo a su padre.

-siempre lo tendre conmigo.

El pelirrojo lo estrecho con fuerza.

-muy bien, ahora ve, ya casi entraron todos, yo vendré por ti pronto.

-¿lo prometes?.

-lo prometo.

Ronald se acerco para tratar de separar al pequeño.

-anda, no querrás llegar tarde el primer día, dame la mano, te llevare hasta la entrada.

Stefan vio a su padre y este asintió con la cabeza, el niño se dejo llevar, sin dejar de ver a Grell en ningún momento, pero este le hacia gestos con la mano.

-anda ve...ve.

Finalmente uno de los instructores tomo de la mano al pequeño y lo llevo con el resto, justo después la reja de entrada cerro.

Grell no sabia como sentirse, le seria muy extraño todo esto, le partía el corazón su mirada triste, pero seria mejor para el tener amigos y vivir la infancia de un shinigami normal.

-un poco mas y podría jurar que tendríamos cierto peso muerto, quizá hasta que llegara a la pubertad.

Esa voz tan desdeñosa solo podía pertenecer a una persona, por eso nisiquiera volteo a verle.

-como siempre demuestras no saber nada del mundo y aun menos de mi, William-se dio la vuelta-vamonos Ronny.

El rubio recién llegaba, dedico un saludo leve al moreno, aunque este tomo a Grell del brazo para evitar que se alejara, al tiempo que le entregaba una misiva.

-Del despacho, no entiendo porque insisten con que me haga cargo de tales asuntos.

El pelirrojo se soltó, tomo la carta y la metió en su bolsillo.

-Lamento que su puesto gerencial sea tan "elevado" que se sienta indigno de asuntos triviales.

El rubio se quedo de piedra observándolos, pero estos se alejaron sin decir una palabra mas.

\---

Todo era extraño, enorme, monotono, en perfecto orden. Al frente estaba el escritorio, un enorme pizarrón de un verde oscuro que tenia varios dibujos de calaveras hechos con tizas de colores, al lado varios muebles de baja altura donde estaban las hojas, plumas y diversos enceres. Los pupitres para dos alumnos, de una madera pulida pintada de blanco que parecía emular los cubículos.El instructor era muy extraño incluso con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que todo aquello fue abrumador y le hizo levantarse para salir corriendo, azotando la puerta, cruzando el patio de juegos con toda la velocidad de la que eran capaz sus pequeñas piernas hasta llegar a las reja, donde sus manos rodearon los barrotes mientras comenzaba a gritar con fuerza.

-¡PAPI!.

El instructor salio del salón, siempre tenia un par de incidentes como ese los primeros días, pero no solía llamar a los padres por ellos, no seria un buen shinigami si no pudiese controlar aquello por si mismo, así que había llevado al pequeño que le pareció mejor portado, a veces resulta mas fácil que los niños se entiendan entre ellos.

-Stefan,...Stefan Sutcliff-el moreno volteó, viendo al instructor que venia acompañado por un chico de cabello castaño-él será tu compañero en el salón de clases.

-Me llamo Henry Slingby, mucho gusto-estiro su pequeña mano, pero no recibio respuesta, el otro solo se le había quedado viendo-me gusta tu muñeco.

Stefan tenía ese peculiar juguete bajo el brazo, así que lo puso al frente para que pudieran verlo mejor.

-Mi papi me lo dio, pero si quieres puedo prestártelo.

Henry lo tomo un momento, jugando con los botones verdes que tenia por ojos.

El instructor se alegro de que el pequeño estuviera mucho mas tranquilo, saco un pañuelo y se agacho para poder limpiarle las lagrimas.

-no debes llorar pequeño, todo shinigami debe ser valiente y comportarse como es debido.

Era una lastima que su consejo no llegará hasta los campos de entrenamiento.

\---

El pelirrojo estaba llorando desconsolado, aun no podía concebir que hubiese hecho algo como aquello.

-¡¿que fue lo que hice Ronny?!, ¿como pude hacer que mi bebe fuera a ese lugar horrible?, ¡soy el peor padre del mundo!.

El rubio se acerco para ofrecerle su pañuelo, mientras trataba de consolarlo.

-no digas eso sempai, es normal que todo chico vaya al colegio, ademas tu me lo dijiste el otro día, Stefan necesita tener amigos de su edad.

-pero no le gustan los lugares extraños.

Retorcía el pañuelo entre sus manos.

-el colegio no es tan malo, seguro que se esta divirtiendo.

El pelirrojo estaba muy reacio a creerlo, después de todo conocía bastante bien a su hijo y el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo estaba consumiendo, pensaba que no habría pasado nada si continuara trayendolo de vez en cuando al trabajo.

\- ¿de verdad lo crees?.

El rubio asintió, los alumnos de Grell se habían acercado, contrario a lo que pareciera, él era un instructor muy severo, exigente y sobretodo capaz, sus notas estudiantiles habían sido sobresalientes en combate, por ello lo apreciaban a pesar de su carácter y les pareció correcto preocuparse por él,...mala idea.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el instructor se levanto con agilidad, encarandolos con un gesto de suma frialdad.

-¿que están viendo mocosos?, si usan cualquier pretexto para holgazanear jamas serán shinigamis en activo, quiero que den cincuenta vueltas alrededor del colegio...¡Ahora!, si es necesario les daré motivación.

Blandió el filo de aquella sierra y pronto el nutrido grupo de estudiantes salio a tropel para recorrer por fuera el enorme complejo.

-sempai, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco?.

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos.

-ya me lo agradeceran, les falta mucha condición.

Ronald suspiro y su mirada fue hasta una carta que yacía en el suelo, la levanto, ofreciendosela, pero Grell no la tomo, parecía querer estar alejado todo lo posible de cualquier cosa con la que tuviera que ver su antiguo compañero.

-léela, de seguro es el aviso de alguna de las interminables juntas de instructores.

El rubio hizo lo que le pidió pero conforme leía su expresión se volvía mas seria.

-sempai, creo que ya no podrías traer al trabajo a Stefan aunque lo desearas.

El mayor lo vio extrañado.

-¿por que lo dices Ronny?.

-Es un nombramiento, dice que volverás a cegar almas en el mundo humano.


	12. Venganza

A la hora de la salida, los padres recibian a sus pequeños de mano directa de los instructores, junto con un pequeño informe de como habia estado su primer dia, era un proceso largo y tedioso, aunque Grell tenía ese asunto dandole vueltas en la cabeza, por ello el tiempo de espera le fue pasando algo desapercibido; habian pasado muchos años, asi que despues de su "transgresion", no esperaba volver a cegar almas, ya se habia hecho a la idea de pasar de oficina en oficina tal como sucedio durante su embarazo, pero no podia evitar sentir una gigantesca emocion por la noticia, pues a pesar de lo mucho que siempre se quejaba, para el no habia nada en el mundo como dedicarse a ello, al fin le daria un buen uso a su sierra, sin duda que sus habilidades terminarian oxidandose si seguia como instructor, pero el estar de regreso traia muchas complicaciones, quiza volveria a verlo, aunque para ese tiempo es muy probable que ya tuviese otro amo y lo que le resultaba peor, alguien mas a su lado. La sola idea le parecía terrible, pero sabia que de ser asi no podria culparlo, habia hecho lo imposible por alejarlo, que estuviera a salvo, si estuviese feliz, él también debía estarlo pero lo cierto era que durante todo ese tiempo, no dejo de extrañarlo, ni de amarlo con intensidad.  
-¡papi!.  
El fuerte abrazo a sus piernas lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, tomo al pequeño para cargarlo.  
-¿que tal te fue en el colegio?.  
Antes de que el menor respondiera, el alegre instructor se adelanto.  
-tuvimos un buen dia, ya tiene un amigo nuevo, espero que mañana este mas alegre, ¿nos divertiremos, verdad Stefan?.  
El pequeño solo movio un poco la cabeza como asintiendo, abrazandose con mas fuerza del pelirrojo.  
-esta bien, hasta mañana-tomo el bolso para el colegio y salio de alli, aún con todo ese asunto dandole vueltas en la cabeza.  
Durante todo el recorrido, Stefan no había dejado de abrazarlo, pero no era normal en el estar tan callado, lo que lo hacia sentir todavía mas culpable.  
-papi-sintio un enorme alivio al escuchar su voz aunque fuese con ese tono timido.  
-¿si amor?.  
El pequeño se había puesto a jugar con su cabello carmesí.  
-¿por que no vino Ronald?.  
-Bueno, el aún no regresa del mundo humano, hoy tuvo mucho trabajo sabes, ¿lo extrañas un poco?.  
El pequeño movio la cabeza.  
-no...pero siempre viene contigo, ¿papi, el no tiene casa?.  
Aquello le arranco uba carcajada, se alegro mucho de tener a su ocurrente Stefan de regreso.  
-Claro que la tiene, solo que le gusta pasar tiempo con nosotros.  
Finalmente el moreno se habia separado un poco y ahora lo veía fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes.  
-¿no tiene novio?, Henry dice que su tio tiene uno y que por eso nunca lo ve.  
Grell solo podía seguir sonriendo.  
-no lo sé bebé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas la próxima vez que lo veas?, y dime ¿ese Henry que parece saber tantas cosas, es tu nuevo amigo?.  
-si, se sienta conmigo y dijo que le gusto mucho mi muñeco, sus papás se llaman Alan y Eric, le gusta mucho dibujar.  
Durante las siguientes horas, Grell escucho con atención todo lo que su hijo había sabido de aquel pequeño, hasta el momento de la cena en que todo su atención fue a parar a la rebanada de pastel de chocolate frente a él.  
-¡Gracias papi!-enterraba el tenedor una y otra vez, terminando con la cara manchada-papi ya no quiero ir a la escuela, ¿puedo ir contigo a trabajar?.  
El mayor se acomodo junto a él, buscando la forma de hacerlo comprender las cosas.  
-no, Stefan, debes ir a la escuela, porque todo shinigami debe hacerlo, yo fui a tu edad, ademas ¿no crees que Henry se pondría triste si ya no vas?.  
El menor hizó un puchero, la idea de volver a ese lugar no le gustaba nada, pero ahora que tenía un amigo, no parecía tan malo.  
-¿y por que no puedo ir contigo?-el pelirrojo debio pensar que las cosas no se quedarian asi.  
-porque me han cambiado de trabajo, debo regresar al mundo humano como lo hace Ronny.  
El pequeño se le quedo viendo, haciendole preguntas de todo tipo, pero para todas ellas el mayor tenia un tipo de respuesta acerca de porque tendría que mandarlo a la escuela, ya era muy entrada la noche, cuando Stefan continuaba despierto.  
-¿por que vas al mundo humano?.  
La energía de Grell se había terminado, en ese momento estaba muy arrepentido de darle algo tan dulce por la noche.  
-porque debo cegar almas.  
Pero el pequeño parecía decidido a obtener todas las respuestas.  
-¿y que son las almas?.  
El pelirrojo lo abrazo contra su pecho, tratando de arruyarlo.  
-lo que debemos tomar con las guadañas, duermete ya.  
Stefan se quedo con esa palabra en la mente porque aunque intento preguntarle, su papi se habia quedado profundamente dormido.  
\---  
Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron muy diferentes a la entrada del colegio, quiza el moreno ya no se aferro a todo arbol que se encontraba de camino, pero igual lloro con mucha fuerza cuando el instructor lo alejo de brazos de su padre.  
El pelirrojo seguia sintiendose muy culpable, pero no había opción, además todo parecía indicar que con el paso del tiempo aquello terminaría, sin embargo los días avanzaban y era la misma rutina, Stefan corría hacia las rejas para gritar llamando a su padre, pero Henry salía para traerlo de la mano y hacerlo volver al salón donde trataba de distraerlo pidiendole ayuda con sus dibujos.  
El moreno hacia un puchero mientras abrazaba su muñeco, pero su curiosidas pronto llevaba su atención hacia los coloridoa trazos de su compañero.  
La llegaba del instructor lo sorprendio, le dejo un papel en blanco, junto con algunos colores.  
-¿por que no lo intentas Stefan?, hoy vamos a dibujar a nuestra familia.  
El pequeño se quedo viendo aquellos implementos por un rato, pero una vez que comenzo a dejar trazos sobre la pálida hoja, se entusiasmo mucho, dibujo lo mejor que pudo a su papi, y a Ronald.  
Cuando terminaron, el instructor los animo a pasar al frente y mostrar su trabajo.  
-empieza tu Henry, presentanos a tu familia.  
El pequeño mostro su dibujo, habian dos figuras con manchas cafes y amarillas en la cabeza.  
-estos son mis padres, se llaman Alan y Erik, mi padre Alan siempre quiere que ordenemos la casa, pero mi padre Erik dice que no debemos perder el tiempo con eso.  
-muy bien Henry, creo que con eso esta bien, y tu Stefan ¿a quien dibujaste?.  
El moreno mostro muy emocionado su dibujo, todos dejaron salir una exclamacion de sorpresa, los trazos eran bastante definidos y algo complicados para un chico de su edad.  
-Stefan dibuja mejor que el instructor-se apresuro a decir un chico de cabellos rubios muy rizados.  
Hubo una risa general, pero la severa mirada del instructor hizo que volviera a reinar el silencio.  
-puedes comenzar Stefan.  
El pequeño asintio sonriendo.  
-Este es mi papi, se llama Grell Sutcliff, yo lo quiero mucho, hace los pasteles mas ricos y tiene un cabello muy muy largo.  
El instructor lo interrumpio señalando la otra figura.  
-¿y el es tu otro padre?.  
Stefan nego rotudamente.  
-no, ese es Ronald...papi dice que tiene casa pero le gusta estar en qla nuestra, creo que le falta un novio.  
El joven shinigami se arrepintio de haber hecho aquella pregunta, aunque le causaba bastante gracia la inocencia de los pequeños.  
Despues de recibir algunos aplausos por parte del resto de la clase, ambos niños regresaron a sus asientos.  
Algo habia en el dibujo de Henry que llamó poderosamente la atención de Stefan.  
-¿que son?-señalo los burdos dibujos de unas lineas que pasaban por las manos de ambos padres.  
-son lasañas, mi padre dice que las usa para trabajar, ¿tu padre no tiene una?.  
-solo tiene una sierra, cada vez que la sacaba sus alumnos corrían muy rápido, papi dice que son para las almas.  
Henry se acerco para ver mas de cerca el dibujo de su compañero.  
-es una lasaña, mi papi dice que los shinigamis tienen que ir al mundo humano, porue los humanos siempre trabajan demasiado y estan muy cansados pero no quieren dormir, por eso mi padre los ayuda, toma sus almas y se quedan descansando.  
Aquella historia había intrigado mucho a Stefan.  
-¿que es el mundo humano?.  
Henry le vio con seriedad muy seguro de su respuesta.  
-Es donde hay humanos.  
El moreno estaba por hacerle mas preguntas, sin embargo en ese instante la campana resono por el colegio y el instructor los animo para salir al descanso.  
\---  
Habían pasado ya unas semanas, durante las cuales de cierta forma disfruto de su regreso al mundo humano. No tenía idea de cuanto añoraba volver a recorrer con agilidad cada espacio con un sigilo tal que pasaba tenue y desapercibido, irreal como las sombras proyectadas por objetos inanimados cuando los alumbra una vela.  
Debía reconocer que incluso extrañó el tacto del libro de la muerte, con sus pastas gruesas de relieves intrincados, con el aroma sutil emanando de sus hojas, uno que se teñía de muerte luego de que blandiera el filo de su sierra contra cuerpos que mostraban con toda claridad su historia, haciendole mudo testigo como siempre, pero sus sentimientos ya no eran los de cualquier shinigami, ahora mientras veía las historias de amor entre los recuerdos de humanos, pensaba en él, con tan fuerza que agradecía sinceramente a la lluvia que asolaba la ciudad por entre mezclar entre sus gotas las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no le había visto y quiza lo mejor era que no volviese a verlo, ¿si lo hiciera de que serviria?, no podía decirle la verdad, tampoco volver a ese lugar escondido entre los callejones de Londres, a besarle mientras se quedaban dormidos, resultaba incluso risible la manera en que llegaban los recuerdos abrasandole, tanto que le parecio aspirar el aroma inconfundible que brotaba de su ser y ver su alta silueta frente a si, pero no era un sueño, ahi estaba, finalmente podía verlo, tenerlo tan cerca para correr a sus brazos, sin embargo le dedico una mueca de desprecio y se giro dispuesto a marcharse.  
-Esta propiedad pertenece a mi amo, me ha pedido poner especial esmero al encargarme de los invasores.  
El tono de su voz tenía ese frío glacial en cada palabra, justo como cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez, él no dudaba cuando se debían cumplir las ordenes, si hubo una historia entre los dos no importaría, lo más prudente sería retirarse, sin embargo no pudo negarse la oportunidad de una última mirada, se giro de nuevo muy lentamente, conservaba la guadaña en la mano esperando no tener que usarla.  
Ahi estaba él, con su arrebatadora belleza incluso estando con los cabellos pegados al rostro, su atuendo empapado y manchas de barro hasta las rodillas, su mirada era cruel y amenazadora, pero indudablemente seguía siendo su amado demonio.  
Un pensamiento sombrio lo embargo, ¿era posible que lo hubiese olvidado?, toda la hostilidad que sentia proferirle quiza se debia a que ya no formaba mas que un breve lapso de su pasado; espero que no fuese así, debio irse, correr lo mas rápido que pudiese, si no tenía la concentración necesaria para usar la guadaña, al menos debio huir hacia los portales, volver al mundo shinigami a donde pertenecia, renunciar a cegar almas y refundirse para la eternidad en la oficina de archivo mas lejana, pero contrario a eso, su cuerpo se movio dando pasos algo torpes hasta plantarse frente a el, para poder ver cada linea de sus irises que iban tiñendose de purpura.  
Entonces le vio venir, lo dejaría darle un golpe o los que necesitara porque sabia que lo habia herido de la forma en que jamas deseo, por ello era justo que de cierta forma cobrara venganza con la debil justificacion de obedecer a su amo, pero lo que recibio fue algo muy distinto.  
Sebastián estaba furioso, lo sentia en el ambiente, lo supo al momento de verlo lanzarse contra él con las garras expuestas, acorranlandolo contrá la dura pared; pero no le ataco, al menos no de la forma que esperaba, sus garras no le destrozaron la piel, sino se limitaron a quitarle la ropa, arrojandola contra el fango para tumbarlo encima, pensaba que sus filosos colmillos le atravesarian la garganta, pero los acariciaba con su lengua enmedio de fogosos besos, queria hablar, pero el no se lo permitio. Deseaba usar su guadaña, pero esta se había caido quedando recargada de lado contra la pared que le parecia tan lejana.  
El moreno solo parecio satisfecho cuando le tuvo desnudo con las piernas en sus hombros, su mirada brillaba de una forma espectral, pero Grell dejo de cobtemplarla, cerro los ojos con fuerza y se mordio el labio para no gritar cuando sintio su enorme falo de nuevo, razgandole, rompiendo cada resistencia ofrecida por su cuerpo, nadie lo habia tocado desde entonces, dolia, pero eso le provocaba tanto placer, que se comportara como una bestia con él; que reclamara con su cuerpo el tiempo perdido, no tardo en sentirlo, se movia con tanta fuerza, entrando y saliendo, mientras mordia su cuello, sus hombros, sus tetillas, los labios que sentia ya hinchados. Su piel escosia cuando laceraba con las caricas de sus garras, incluso sentia que las frias gotas debian evaporarse al contacto formando una leve bruma; él busco, de nuevo por el contacto al menos con algo de su piel, pero el seguia casi vestido por completo y ademas salio de el, girandole, volvio a entrar de forma violenta, estaba seguro que incluso a él debio dolerle   
No lo habia olvidado, lo supo en el momento de sentir una fuerte corriente recorriendo su cuerpo, él sabia perfectamente donde y como tocarlo, se sintio desfallecer pero la fuerte mordida en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar, lo sujetaba para impedirle alejarse, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, sintio como arremetia contra su sensible entrada, mientras el gemia con fuerza, sintiendole gruñir ansioso, ambos eran no mas que animales en celo yaciendo bajo la lluvia, estaba tan ansioso, su miembro palpitaba necesitado de atenciones, pero Sebastián le sujeto las manos contra el barro, era quien dominaba por entero las acciones, era quien necesitaba descargar toda su ira y frustración contra el cuerpo de su amante que le fue negado por tanto tiempo.  
Contra la superficie del agua, algunas plumas negras comenzaron a caer, mientras sentia su miembro henchirse todavia mas, llegar a donde solo él podía, podía escucharlo y sentir como salivaba contra su oido tomando su forma primaria para satisfacer su instinto mas basico.  
Arremetio con fuerza desmedida, haciendolo venirse mientras el mismo se corria, llenandole con su simiente ardiente, espesa y abundante, por un solo instante todo fue del negro profundo que tanto disfrutaba, por segundos habian vuelto a ser uno solo, aun en su semiinconsciencia podía sentir sus labios dandole besos suaves en las heridas que le habia infringido, aun estaba molesta, pero le conaideraba su amante y de aquella forma parecia disculparse.  
Salio con cuidado y al estar frente a frente, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, le dio refugio en su pecho como antes, el tiempo parecio disolverse, pero la fantasi no seria eterna.  
No le dijo una sola palabra, a prsar de que las caricias fueron continuas y los besos suaves, volvio a vestirle, pulcramente hasta el ultimo detalle, hizo el moño de su corbata, le alcanzo la guadaña, sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, rozandolos apenas y finalmente de ese par de lineas finas se deslizo una frase.  
-nos veremos pronto.  
Aun estaba molesto, lo conocía bastante bien como para saberlo, pero su sonrisa fue cálida, como si volvieran a ser los mismos de antes, pero Grell sabia que nunca podrían volver a serlo.


	13. El llamado de la sangre

En la sala de portales que conectan al mundo humano, existen cincuenta puertas, sus marcos parecen pender de la nada, los diseños resultan cuadrados, sencillos, a diferencia de los picaportes con una calavera tallada de forma muy elaborada; frente a ellas los shinigamis aguardaban su turno sin prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, eso hasta que un portal en particular se abrió, dejando salir al shinigami cuyos cabellos escarlata se adherían a sus húmedas ropas, la piel de su rostro lucía mas pálida, la candidez de su mirada era distante, como un muerto en vida.  
Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre su aspecto, pero sobretodo por la esencia inconfundible que podía sentirse invadir el ambiente; pero a Grell no le importó, siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las miradas de rechazó hasta toparse con una en particular.  
William estaba allí, con esa forma gélida de verle, pero infinitamente mas intensa, a pesar de lo mucho que trataba de contenerlo, estaba furioso y le veía con un desprecio mayor.  
Grell pasó a su lado para marcharse, pero este lo siguió de cerca.  
-Es increíble que aún te atrevas a rebajar el mundo shinigami de esta manera, tal parece que no hay castigo suficiente que te haga entrar en razón, siempre haz quebrantado las reglas a voluntad, pero esto-sus palabras habían perdido por completo la frialdad-!apestas a demonio, volviste con él!.  
El pelirrojo volteó, encarandolo, no había en su rostro rastro alguno de la sumisión que mostrará tiempo atrás.  
-¡estoy aquí!, ¿no es cierto?, y de todas maneras, lo que haga no es problema tuyo, William.  
Se alejó dejando tras de sí el eco del sonido de sus tacones golpeando con fuerza el suelo, estaba furioso, pero no con su antiguo compañero, sino consigo mismo.  
Terminó con la mayor rápidez posible sus pendientes en el despacho, para llegar a su departamento, estando allí preparo una tina de agua caliente en la que se sumergió, las ropas habían sido colocadas sobre una silla para deshacerse de ellas más tarde, era increíble tener que guardar las apariencia de tal modo, con lo llamativo que le parecía el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de un demonio, aunque no de cualquiera, porque la esencia mortal de Sebastián era única, podría reconocerla aún en medio de un centenar de tales criaturas, no podía evitarlo, estaba embriagado de su ser, cerraba los ojos para rememorar las caricias rudas que le diera, llevaba las yemas de los dedos hacia sus labios delineandolos, sintiendo lo hinchados que aún estaban por sus besos fogosos, su mano izquierda había descendido por su pecho, su vientre y cuando estaba a punto de rozar su hombría, se detuvo, salpicando gran parte del suelo al incorporarse tan bruscamente.  
Lo suyo ya no podía ser, porque incluso cuando el demonio sintiera por él toda esa pasión correspondida, no debía olvidar que las clausulas permanecían, su amor infinito era el precio que debía pagar por la seguridad de ambos.  
De nuevo se sumergió, sintiendo como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no debía pensar mas en él, ya no podía estar con Sebastián pero, ¿qué hacia con su deseo, y sentimientos?, esos no podían desvanecerse como su aroma en el agua.  
-¿sempai, estas en casa?.  
La voz de Ronald lo saco de sus tormentosas cavilaciones, se enjugo las lagrimas, aún sabiendo que no serviría de mucho, pues sus ojos debían estar delatadoramente rojos, sin embargo podía fingir mayor tranquilidad en la voz.  
-¡Estoy tomando un baño, saldré pronto!.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar no a su aprendiz, pues nunca se atrevería a violar su privacidad de aquel modo; sino a Stefan para quien no habían barreras que lo alejaran de su padre, excepto quizás las del colegio.  
-¡papi!, te hice un dibujo mira.  
Cuando se acerco a la orilla de la tina, Grell emergió para abrazarlo en un acto reflejo, el pequeño seria siempre su motivación, la unión con su amado, por lo que no volvería a dudar nunca, no con la fuerza que le brindaban los pequeños brazos que lo estrechaban.  
-te quiero tanto Stefan.  
Su voz sonaba un poco quebrada, muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía dejar de llorar.  
-¡yo también te quiero mucho papi!, pero el dibujo se esta mojando.  
El pelirrojo se aparto, tomando aquel papel entre las manos.  
-lamento haberlo arruinado, ¿me harías otro?.  
El pequeño le sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos lo que denotaba mas sus espesas pestañas, tenía la misma sonrisa de su padre.  
-si, te haré todos los dibujos que tu quieras papi.  
Grell le dio un beso en la frente, retirando algunos de los cabellos que le caían en el rostro.  
-gracias, ahora se bueno y ve con Ronald un momento.  
El chico asintió, corriendo emocionado, alegre como siempre.  
Grell salio del baño vestido con ropas sencillas, noto en la mirada de Ronald que ya se había enterado de lo que pasó, las noticias si que corrían muy rápido en el despacho, sin embargo el rubio siempre había tenido algo de prudencia, por lo que aguardo a que Stefan se marchara, para hacerle un comentario a su amigo.  
-Debes tener cuidado, a los altos mandos no les gustara que...  
El pelirrojo se acerco para poner un par de sus delgados dedos sobre sus labios.  
-ya tome mi decisión Ronald, años atrás cuando Stefan estaba en mi vientre, así que por favor no interfieras.  
El rubio asintió, no tenía sentido tratar de seguir con esa conversación, porque sabia que Grell haría lo que deseará como siempre.  
\---  
Los días fueron avanzando con aparente normalidad, para Stefan ir a la escuela parecía estar formando parte de una rutina, pero en su pequeña mente seguía la idea de irse con su papi, por eso durante los recesos se acercaba a las pequeñas rejas que separaban el patio del resto del mundo, algunas veces shinigamis que trabajaban cerca se quedaban charlando, y gracias a ello se enteraba de cosas interesantes.  
Un buen día, esperaba mientras Henry volvía del servicio, estaba mortalmente aburrido, observándolo todo cuando logro ver a un shinigami de cabellos platinados, era bastante alto, y se le veía malhumorado, en cierta forma le recordó al hombre a quien Ronald también llamaba sempai.  
-Desearía estar como esos pequeños y no tener que volver al mundo humano.  
A su lado, un chico de llamativos cabellos cobrizos, parecía tratar de darle ánimos.  
-Venga ya, no es para tanto, piensa en lo mucho que te ayudaran todas esas horas extras de practica.  
El peliplateado suspiro resignándose.  
-Entonces debemos ir a los portales.  
Aquella palabra despertó el interés del pequeño, había escuchado a su padre hablar de ellos, si tan solo pudiera saber donde se hallaban, podría seguir a esos shinigamis y averiguarlo, pero ¿como saldría?.  
Las rejas no eran muy altas, tenían puntas de lanza, pero entre ellas quedaba espacio suficiente para poderse deslizar, trataba de subirse lo mas rápido posible, pues aquellos shinigamis se alejaban y no quería perderles de vista.  
-¿Stefan, que haces?.  
La tímida voz de Henry le hizo sobresaltarse, a la vez que le dio una idea.  
-voy a ir a ver los portales, ayúdame.  
El pequeño se acerco para que Stefan subiera sobre sus hombros, lo que le dio la altura necesaria para deslizarse hacia el otro lado.  
-pero...  
El moreno estiro la mano pero no logro sujetarlo con la suficiente fuerza.  
-tengo que ir, espérame aquí, no debes decirle a nadie, ¿lo prometes?.  
El castaño asintió, aunque no quería que Stefan se metiera en problemas.  
-El instructor se molestara si no te ve, pero guardare el secreto.  
Le sonrió, metiendo la mano por entre las rejas y revolviendo juguetonamente sus cabellos castaños.  
-no tardaré.  
Se alejo vivaz como siempre, por suerte los shinigamis llevaban un paso muy tranquilo, por lo que pudo seguirlos, escondiéndose cuidadosamente detrás de algunas plantas como precaución, luego de un rato logro ver algunas extrañas puertas, estaban allí, suspendidas por la nada, y parecían abrirse cuando el shinigami pasaba rápidamente sus dedos de derecha a izquierda sobre una calavera tallada, para desaparecer casi de inmediato, Stefan estaba feliz, pronto podría ir con su papi al trabajo.  
\---  
La campana había sonado de nuevo, todos los chicos dejaban el patio para volver al salón de clases, poco a poco sus pasos se volvían más lejanos y el silencio reinó de tal modo que Henry podía escuchar el sonido de sus propios latidos que incrementaban mientras frente a sí se mostraba la calle sin rastro alguno de Stefan.  
-Henry.  
La pausada voz del instructor lo hizo voltear.  
-¿si?.  
El joven le sonrió con amabilidad.  
-ya es hora de volver al salón, solo faltan ustedes, ¿Stefan, donde esta?.  
El pequeño bajo la mirada, para evitar que viera como el manto acuoso cubría sus ojos, pues tenía muchas ganas de llorar, no quería mentirle al instructor, pero tampoco traicionar a su amigo.  
-pues, Stefan  
Una voz alegre lo hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo.  
-¡Henry!  
Ambos voltearon, el instructor retrocedió un paso al verlo con todo el uniforme manchado de tierra.  
-¡Stefan!, mira nada mas como estas, ¿que ha pasado?-El moreno le sonrió, sacudiéndose un poco las ropas, pero el joven había sacado su pañuelo para poder limpiarlo un poco-un shinigami debe ser muy pulcro, vamos debemos cambiarte de ropa.  
Mientras lo llevaba del brazo, el pequeño volteo hacia su amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa, a la que el castaño correspondió.  
\---  
La mirada de Grell con frecuencia tenía un atractivo brillo mortalmente peligroso, siempre lograba cautivar, pero esa mañana en particular se mostraba de lo mas sombría.  
Mientras terminaba de vestirse, dedicaba una leve mirada de soslayo al libro de la muerte sobre su cama, la mayoría eran misiones cortas sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero una en particular le había causado suma intranquilidad, había que hacerse cargo de un alma en terreno de los Phanthomhive, lo que implicaba volver a verlo, claro que podría haber cambiado aquellas misiones, pero no estaba entre sus planes por siempre seguir huyendo, mucho menos entregarse a la pasión que demandaba su instinto, era momento de poner un alto, no había mas remedio.  
Suspiró para ir hasta la sala donde Stefan ya lo esperaba, se le veía de lo más contento, esa era su motivación, su fuerza.  
Durante los últimos días, Ronald se había encargado de llevarlo a la escuela, pero hoy lo podría hacer el mismo, sería una buena oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con su retoño, ademas podría tomar los portales instalados cerca del colegio.  
De camino, el pequeño había estado muy alegre, lo que tranquilizaba en gran medida a su padre, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de llevarlo con el instructor.  
-pórtate muy bien Stefan  
Aún se mostraba un poco reacio a entrar, pero igual le dedico una sonrisa.  
-¡si, papi!.  
Mientras el instructor se quedaba recibiendo al resto de los chicos, el moreno corrió con Henry, lo tomo de la mano haciendo que se perdieran de vista tras el edificio principal.  
-¡espera, Stefan!, ¿a donde vamos?.  
Pero en lugar de responder, lo llevo a un rincón que pasaba un poco desapercibido. Algunos ladrillos faltaban, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para poder pasar.  
-Iré con mi papi-un gesto de sorpresa se apoderó de Henry, él tenía miedo de que su amigo se metiera en problemas.  
-pero...  
Sin embargo el moreno estaba decidido y no podía perder más tiempo explicándole.  
-Estaré bien, se como funcionan los portales, pero debes prometerme no decirle a nadie, será una sorpresa.  
Su sonrisa era de lo más contagiosa, por eso el pequeño se la devolvió, a su vez prometiendole que no diría nada.  
Luego de aquella rápida despedida, Stefan salio corriendo hacia el lugar donde recordaba haber visto a los shinigamis, pero para su sorpresa no vio a su papi, lo cual lo puso algo triste, ya estaba por regresar al colegio, pero entonces recordó lo que vio aquella vez. Cuando un shinigami pasaba por el portal, los ojos de la calavera tallada en este brillaban con un tono verde; solo una de las puertas lo tenía, el vínculo con el mundo humano se conservaba, pero desapareció luego que el pequeño híbrido cruzó por ella.  
\---  
El asunto era muy simple, o al menos fue lo que pensó aquel caballero cuando le ofrecieron tal suma por terminar con la existencia del conde, no esperaba que fuese un niño, pero la cantidad tan generosa hizo que perdiera fácilmente los escrúpulos.  
Había pasado gran parte de la semana estudiando su rutina, terminar con su existencia no seria complicado a no ser por ese molesto mayordomo que lo seguía como una sombra, pero nadie es perfecto, así pues durante un breve lapso del día, el chico se quedaba solo, ese tiempo era mas que suficiente.  
Cuando estaba sentado en su estudio, con las ventanas que daban al balcón abiertas, seria cuestión de unos segundos, un solo disparo bastaría.  
El resto de los sirvientes eran distraídos por lo que poder escalar no le fue complicado, estaba allí, apuntándole, pero la silla que usualmente daba la espalda, estaba frente a si, con el conde viéndole con un gesto por demás tranquilo, resultaba escalofriante, como si no temiera en absoluto a la muerte; sin embargo eso no lo acobardo, disparo, aunque la bala termino entre los dedos del sirviente que parecía haber salido de la nada.  
-Me parece, que le pertenece.  
La bala termino en su pecho, imposible que un humano tuviese tal fuerza, sentía como el proyectil se internaba entre sus carnes mientras caía, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo, comenzando a ver todo difuso, pues su mirada se teñía de carmín como la de los cabellos que ondeaban al viento frente a si.  
-Angelo Slaya, asesino a sueldo, con una vida nada honorable, me temo que tu presencia no afectará el destino del mundo.  
La cinta dejo de correr, al tiempo que el cuerpo daba sus últimos estertores.  
Mientras el shinigami colocaba el sello sobre su libro, sintió esa presencia tan conocida, pero no se mostró, sería mejor aprovechar la oportunidad para huir, así pues avanzó con rápidez hasta llegar al bosque cercano, sin embargo le tenía ya, prisionero entre sus brazos, brindándole aquel sabor peligroso de sus finos labios, todo en su ser le pedía ser fuerte, alejarse de la sensación que lo enloquecía.  
Llevó sus manos a rodearle, las fue deslizando entre sus ropas sin romper el contacto de aquel fogoso beso, hasta que logró sentir la fría plata de los cuchillos que solía llevar, tomó uno de ellos apretándolo con fuerza, convenciéndose a si mismo de que lograría mantener su decisión firme, para en un rápido movimiento, hacerle con el una herida en la mejilla, empujándolo.  
-Te lo advierto demonio, aléjate de mí.  
Sebastián limpio la gota de sangre, le resto importancia, incluso cuando Grell permaneció con esa actitud agresiva mientras le apuntaba con el cuchillo manchado con su sangre.  
-No-en su voz no había rasgo de alguna emoción-puede que lo hayas olvidado pero hace algún tiempo hicimos un contrato, las clausulas fueron claras, tú eres mío Sutcliff.  
El shinigami retrocedió, claro que lo era, por la eternidad le pertenecería, pero por su propio bien debían separarse.  
-¿qué te hizo pensar que lo respetaría?, ya te lo había dicho, para mi solo fue un juego, ¿por qué habría de ser el amante de un demonio?.  
La sonrísa se dibujo muy amplia entre los labios del moreno.  
-Estas mintiendo, no te mostrabas tan reacio la última vez, te sometiste a mi, incluso ahora esos besos, todo tu ser me corresponde-avanzó muy decidido hacia el, pero Grell lanzo el cuchillo clavandolo en la tierra frente a él.  
-Se acabo, lo diré una última vez, aléjate o tendremos que resolver esto como enemigos mortales.  
El demonio sabía que su esencia lo estaba llamando al igual que lo hacia la suya, a pesar de todo el pelirrojo no tenía tan pocos escrúpulos para jugar con él, pero si lo que debía hacer era sacarle la verdad por la fuerza, entonces así sería, no pensaba perderle de nuevo.  
Metió la mano derecha entre su saco, deslizando esas brillantes armas marcadas con el emblema de los phanthomhive.  
-si lo que deseas es pelear, entonces hagamoslo.  
El shinigami tenía la sierra entre las manos, haría lo posible por no dañarle, pero si no había otro remedio, le dolía el corazón de solo pensarlo, cuan cruel era el destino para hacerle blandir un arma contra su amado demonio.  
Ambos estaban preparados para una lucha que no deseaban, pero entonces un pequeño emergió de detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, corrió ágil hasta abrazarse a las piernas de su padre, estaba cubierto de ramas y tierra, pero con una enorme sonrisa por al fin haberlo encontrado.  
Grell soltó la sierra para poder cargar al pequeño, no entendía como era posible que estuviese en el mundo humano, pero quizá no tendría otra oportunidad y tal vez era la única forma de que Sebastián lo comprendiera.  
-es mi hijo...se llama Stefan.  
El demonio se sintió muy herido, una punzada de celos le resonó en el pecho al comprender que otro hombre logro alejarlo de su hermoso pelirrojo, pero cuando el pequeño volteó, de sus ojos emano un brillo purpureo idéntico al de los suyos haciéndole reconocer a su estirpe, afectándolo de tal modo que dejo caer los cuchillos que traía entre los dedos.


	14. Orgullo

Las mariposas eran algo muy peculiar, los colores vivos en sus alas resplandecían con el sol de mediodía, claro que Stefan las había visto en las ilustraciones de sus libros, pero tenerlas al fin de frente, le parecía maravilloso, mucho más cuando corría entre las flores haciendo que volaran a su alrededor para luego posarse de nuevo, convirtiendo aquel ciclo en algo muy entretenido.  
Sin embargo, a unos cuantos metros de allí, parecía que una bruma invisible permeaba el ambiente, volviéndolo todo muy tenso.

Grell no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir, las palabras usualmente fluían de su garganta sin importar la situación, pero ahora permanecía en un total mutismo, Sebastián estaba sentado sobre la hierba, parecía muy abstraído viendo jugar a su hijo.

El shinigami creía conocerlo bastante bien, pero no tenía idea de lo que pensaba, de modo que no sabía que hacer, deseaba decírselo todo, por lo que se acerco quedándose a su lado.

-Él es muy vivaz, siempre hace travesuras y...-

El moreno se había levantado, como si su presencia le fuese apenas tolerable, su voz fue fría y nisiquiera le dirigió la mirada.

-Debo saber como responde a su herencia demoníaca.

Levanto su mano izquierda, el sello que llevara en el dorso de esta comenzó a brillar con un tenue halo purpura que fue intensificándose, casi igualando al de sus ojos, sus cabellos comenzaron a moverse de manera irreal mientras su cuerpo se transformaba, sus garras quedaban expuestas, lo mismo que sus colmillos.

Stefan se detuvo en seco, algo similar paso con su pequeño cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, aunque no había expresión alguna en su rostro, comenzó a moverse como un autómata hacia el demonio, pero luego de dar un par de pasos cayo sobre la hierba, encogiéndose y tratando de llevar sus manos hacia donde estaba la marca en su espalda, que brillaba resaltando atraves de la delgada tela del uniforme que vestía.

-¡Sebastián, ya basta!.

El pelirrojo corrió para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos, estaba temblando, sus pequeñas y filosas garras se aferraron razgándole con facilidad las ropas hasta incluso herirle la piel, pero eso no le importo.

A su vez el sirviente caminó hasta ellos, descubrió la espalda del pequeño para hacerle una herida con su filosa uña, el se hizo una similar para luego combinar la sangre que brotaba de ambas, el símbolo fue apagándose hasta que se hizo invisible en la piel del niño que a su vez se quedo profundamente dormido.

-El no recordará nada, con esto su poder demoníaco se mantendrá sellado y no necesitara de almas para sobrevivir-acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño que suspiro en un par de ocasiones. El shinigami separo los labios para decir algo, pero la severa mirada del moreno lo impidió.

-toma esto-se desprendió del fino reloj de bolsillo que usaba, lo coloco sobre su mano, pero aquel contacto hizo sentirse incomodo al pelirrojo, como si fuese una especie de mal presagio-te dirá donde puedes encontrarme, si mi hijo necesita cualquier cosa, búscame, daría mi vida por el, pero a ti no quiero volver a verte Grell Sutcliff y debe quedar muy claro que la única razón por la cual permito que permanezca contigo es porque parece haberse adaptado mejor al mundo shinigami.  
Grell no poseía un alma, pero de haberla tenido sabia que se habría destrozado como frágil cristal, sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho, porque a pesar de todo estaba muy enamorado y que lo despreciara de aquella manera le afectaba mas de lo que alguna vez pensó.  
Sin embargo se negó a dejarlo ir, no de aquella forma, por eso lo sujeto de las ropas. Sintió sus lagrimas lacerarle las mejillas, mientras lo veía de forma suplicante.

-Sebastián, por favor,debes comprender...

La furia estaba tan marcada en el rostro de aquel ser.

-¿exactamente, que debo comprender?, fuiste tu quien me oculto la verdad, despreciándome shinigami, arrojándome como algo que podías usar nada mas para satisfacer tus deseos, y fui un estúpido al tratarte tan distinto a mis amos, al enamorarme de ti...aun sabiendo lo que eras.  
Su mano se aferraba de tal forma que la tela gruesa del uniforme le lastimaba la piel.

-eso no es así, todo lo que dije fue una mentira, yo jamas jugaría contigo, estabas en peligro si nos quedábamos juntos.

Trataba de separarlo, aunque se contenía de usar demasiada fuerza para evitar dañar a Stefan que todavía dormía entre sus brazos.

-así que nisiquiera tuviste la confianza para decírmelo, ¿creíste que no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos?, de cualquier modo me traicionaste y nunca te voy a perdonar, te sorprenderá mucho pero las bestias también tenemos orgullo, en lo particular detesto las mentiras.  
El demonio pareció disolverse en la nada, transformándose de manera inmediata en miles de oscuras plumas, varias quedaron entre los dedos que le sujetaban.Su voz resonó como si llegara de muchas direcciones al mismo tiempo.

-no te molestes en buscarme shinigami, los demonios también sabemos escondernos muy bien cuando lo deseamos.

Trato de perseguir el sendero que siguieron las plumas por el viento, pero solo termino cayendo de rodillas, gritando su nombre, con su hijo en un brazo y el frío metal del reloj de bolsillo entre sus dedos.

-¡Sebastián!.

\---

El sueño de Stefan era impasible, tan ignorante del revuelo que se había generado alrededor de su pequeña travesura; pero al pasar mas tiempo en aquella inconsciencia, su padre comenzó a preocuparse. Ahora le resultaba imposible contenerse, mostrarse fuerte frente a su hijo, porque sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, todo su dolor se le podía leer en el rostro, sin embargo para él no había nada mas importante que ver de nuevo ese par de ojos verdes tan vivaces.  
Solo tomaba su mano, esperando a que decidiera despertar, con el inmenso temor de que nunca lo hiciera, que hubiese resultado herido por su culpa, tan destrozado como lo estaba el.

-¿papi?.

Las pequeñas manos tomaron su rostro, tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que le marcaban las mejillas, pero estas se negaban a dejar de salir.Ver así a su padre, sin duda fue algo impactante, Grell tenia un temperamento terrible, siempre mostraba sus gestos de molestia, aburrimiento, hastío, pero jamas esta faceta.

-¿que pasa contigo Stefan?-le tomo por los hombros para sacudirlo un poco, con una mirada furiosa y lacrimogena.-¿tienes idea de lo que te pudo haber ocurrido?, ¡pudiste haber muerto!.  
Su padre nunca se había comportado así, por lo que pronto el pequeño comenzó a gimotear.

-perdón papi...yo solo...quería estar contigo...

Hablaba entre sollozos, haciendo que la ira en aquellos ojos verdes fuera cambiando, lo mismo que el agarre y terminara por estrecharlo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¿que habría hecho si te hubiese pasado algo malo?, nunca mas vuelvas a hacer algo así, yo me muero sin ti mi pequeño.

Stefan lo abrazo, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos carmesí tirandoles un poco, como solía hacer siempre, y siguió llorando contra su hombro hasta de nuevo quedarse dormido.

\---

El tiempo prosiguió su marcha; luego de aquel incidente Grell decidió continuar como cegador de almas, sin embargo su convicción duró muy poco, pues continuamente sintió la presencia y el aroma de su demonio cerca de sí, pero aunque le busco e incluso lo llamó disculpándose mas de una vez, nunca más logro verlo, claro que tenía el reloj que lo podía llevar hasta él, pero decidió no forzar las cosas, pues le parecía justo el castigo que le había impuesto, de cualquier forma resultaba doloroso así que decidió tomar puestos de oficina que ya no le hicieran volver al mundo humano, de ahí en mas se dedico a cuidar de Stefan quien con el paso de los siglos dejo sus años de infancia muy atrás.  
\---

Un par de siglos después...

La cálida brisa corría por el árido suelo de los campos de entrenamiento, aquel día en particular había un sol abrasador que volvía el tener que usar los trajes oscuros una tortura, sin embargo para los participantes de aquel ejercicio, representaba el menor de sus problemas.  
El joven con apariencia de unos diecisiete años humanos, se mantenía en alerta, sus ojos de aquel verde sobrenatural trataban de captarlo todo, podía sentir la energía de sus compañeros difusa, lejana, sin embargo latente, a pesar de la apariencia desolada del sitio, era probable que ya todos hubiesen sido derrotados, por lo que al fin se relajó, sin embargo en dos segundos ya estaba tumbado contra el suelo, alguien le apuntaba con su propia guadaña de entrenamiento, manteniendolo inmovilizado con un pie sobre su vientre.

-te he dicho que nunca bajes la guardia,...Henry.

El moreno le dedico una de sus sonrisas amables que siempre le parecieron las de quien se burla de ti, pero que a su vez resultaban tan encantadoras, mientras su rostro juvenil, tenia algunas sombras proyectadas por sus largos cabellos que ondeaban a contraluz, mostrando la fina mezcla de los colores negro y rojo.


	15. Rojo Valentín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un gusto saludarlos de nuevo, en otras redes donde he publicado se ha generado cierta confusión por la palabra FIN al final del capítulo, quisiera aclarar que no es el final de este fanfic, sino del propio capítulo.  
> Ocasionalmente me gusta hacer capítulos especiales que conservan cierta relación con la historia principal, pero no esta muy definido en la línea temporal, son como un spin off o una especie de ova si quereis verlo así, aclarado el asunto, espero lo disfrúten.

Habían cosas que a Stefan le desagradaban, las interminables tardes de compras, el que se terminaran los chocolates, la manía que tenía su padre por pintarle las uñas, pero sobretodo, el matiz lleno de romance de aquellos días.  
A decir verdad hacia un tiempo que los shinigamis habían aceptado esa costumbre como suya, estaba claro que al tratarse de seres tan fríos y pragmáticos, debieran evitar el interés en algo a su ver tan empalagosamente inútil, pero resulto no ser así.

En realidad el día de los enamorados era una ocasión muy esperada, ademas todas las secciones del despacho aprovechaban para recurrir a sus mejores ideas decorativas, durante aquel tiempo, Stefan había visto desde lo mas desapercibido, a lo mas extravagante, sin mencionar el intento de la sección de maestros de la guadaña que las habían modificado para hacer que al cegar las almas, el registro cinemático hiciera ondas en forma de corazón, bastante artístico pero poco practico al hacer que la cinta corriera con tal rapidez que casi mandan al otro mundo a un hombre ilustre o dos, sin mencionar las lesiones a los miembros en activo.

Por esas muchas razones a Stefan le parecía una tontería y por ello odiaba tener que visitar la oficina de su padre, pero no tenía opción.

-Estoy aquí.

Dio un par de leves golpes a la puerta usando sus nudillos, para hacerse notar, en ocasiones el pelirrojo solía concentrarse demasiado en el trabajo, o bien se quedaba dormido, refugiado detrás de su pila de documentos por revisar, cosa que parecía haber sucedido esta vez pues tardo en levantarse para salir a su encuentro.

-Espera un poco, ya estoy por terminar y entonces podremos ir a casa, te deje una sorpresa muy especial.

Stefan se cruzo de brazos, aunque le parecía bajo que se negara a darle las llaves por las mañanas para que tuviera que acompañarlo siempre a casa, ninguna de las sorpresas de su padre lo había decepcionado.

-bien, pero vamos deprisa, no quiero encontrarme con todas las parejitas empalagosas de camino a casa.

Grell estaba por responder cuando la llegada abrupta de alguien los interrumpió, aunque mas bien pareció algo, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas sostenido por un joven de baja estatura, que avanzaba con algo de torpeza.

-¿Mark?-se trataba del nuevo aprendiz de shinigami bajo su tutela, era un chico de cabellos de un tenue azul cielo, de quien su tímida personalidad le había hecho optar por prepararse para un trabajo de oficina.

-sempai, temía no encontrarte, llego esto para ti.

Al pelirrojo siempre le habían fascinado esa clase de flores, pero no recordaba haberlas recibido en tan grande cantidad, así que tomó la tarjeta que traían muy emocionado, le intrigaba conocer la identidad del caballero que se había tomado tantas molestias.

-sin firma, tan solo un as de corazones, ¿no te parece adorable?.

El joven mark parecía muy entusiasmado por lo que se apresuró a responder sin pararse a pensar si la pregunta era para él.

-¡Es maravilloso, sempai!, ya ha pasado una semana donde su esplendido admirador le manda toda clase de obsequios, espero tener algún día la misma suerte.

Ambos parecían haberse puesto a suspirar, sin duda tejiendo historias llenas de romance y pasión en sus mentes.

-pues yo creo que mas bien es un acosador, mandarte todo esto y nisiquiera presentarse.

-Stefan eres joven para comprenderlo, pero el que sea tan precavido, tan misterioso, creo que aumenta su atractivo.

El tono carmesí parecía convencido de encontrar refugio en las mejillas de Grell, y en las de su hijo, aunque por motivos muy distintos.

-sempai, creo que hay otro sobre entre las flores.

La confrontación debió esperar pues el pelirrojo arranco ese sobre antes de que Stefan lograse conseguirlo, al abrirlo la sorpresa fue mayor.

-¿sempai, es lo qué pienso?.

El pelirrojo estaba tan emocionado que solo asintió con la cabeza. Existía en el mundo shinigami un evento único para esa fecha, había cena, baile así como múltiples actividades para que las parejas pudiesen disfrutar, sin embargo resultaba una odisea conseguir boletos y muy pocos eran los privilegiados que lograban adquirirlos.

-es un pase para la gala, es demasiado, este caballero si que ha logrado conquistar mi corazón.

Debió haberse reservado el comentario pues desde aquel momento, Stefan no se molesto en reservar su desaprobación, sermoneandolo todo el camino, sin embargo parecía que sus palabras navegaban con el viento alejándose con rapidez.

Una vez en casa, el pelirrojo se dio a la tarea de arreglarse, usando su mejor atuendo mientras el moreno se quedo tumbado en un sofá, simulando que leía, aunque de vez en vez volteaba hacia su padre, mostrando su gesto de rechazo a lo que planeaba hacer.

-no puedo creer que siquiera consideres ir a encontrarte con un desconocido.

El pelirrojo se acerco para dejarle un plato con un pequeño panecillo cuyas confiterías tenían la forma de pequeños cráneos, Stefan se concentró de nuevo en su lectura, aunque le fue difícil ignorar ese delicioso postre.

-Debo ir, sería una descortesía no acudir cuando se han tomado tantas molestias para invitarme, así que pórtate bien y puedes llamar a Ronny si necesitas algo.

Stefan hizo un puchero, como cuando era más pequeño y se rodó sobre aquel sofá para darle la espalda.

-estaré bien aquí solo, ya no soy un bebe.

El shinigami suspiro, para luego acercarse dejandole un beso en la mejilla.

-volveré tarde, así que no te preocupes.

No esperaba recibir respuesta, así que avanzó vivaz hacia la salida.

Un elegante auto había llegado a recogerlo, pero el chófer permaneció en un absoluto mutismo, a pesar de sus múltiples preguntas.

Ya en el camino, Grell se puso a meditar sobre las cosas que le había dicho Stefan, era posible que fuese un inconsciente, pero él aún era joven para comprenderlo, tenía sus propias motivaciones para ir a ese lugar; sin embargo, luego de llegar al elegante recinto, sentado en una mesa disfrutando de su bebida del mismo tono de su cabello, pensaba en como sería ese caballero misterioso.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que las mesas aledañas comenzaron a ocuparse, pero después de su tercer bebida, parecía que nadie se presentaría, estaba por levantarse para marcharse no sin antes hacer un escándalo pues era inadmisible que a una dama se le plantará, cuando la carta cayó sobre la mesa frente a su vista, era un as de corazones, la mano de quien la dejará se alejó, enfundada en pulcros guantes blancos.

El corazón del shinigami latió muy deprisa mientras levantaba la mirada lentamente hacia el hombre con el traje, tan oscuro como sus cabellos, los cuales estaban casi perfectamente peinados en una coleta, y con esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía.

Stefan le dio una rosa, lo cual logro sacar a Grell de su estupefacción, aunque no de la manera que pensaba.

El pelirrojo se quito los anteojos, refugiándose detrás de sus manos para ocultar sus lagrimas. Su hijo se arodillo, tratando de calmarlo.

-padre, por favor no llores...esto no era para hacerte sentir mal, yo solo quería que tuvieras un día especial, Ronny me contó que antes solían invitarte mucho a salir, se que soy el motivo por el qué debiste renunciar a esto-saco su pañuelo para ofrecérselo, pero le sorprendió que a pesar de sus lagrimas Grell tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Stefan basta, no lo entiendes-tomo su rostro entre sus manos-la razón por la que vine aquí fue por que deseaba hablar con el caballero que había sido tan atento conmigo, decirle que me sentía halagado pero que no podría salir con él.

-¿y por que no?, he pasado años saboteando a los que tratan de acercarse, pero a ti te gustan todas estas cosas y...quizá llegó el momento de no ser tan egoísta, si quieres buscar a alguien pues yo...-volvió a hacer un puchero, lo que mantuvo divertido a Grell.

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-sigues malinterpretando, claro que me gusta todo esto, es una fantasía llena de amor, de flores y chocolates, pero yo ya viví mi historia de romance, tiempo atrás cuando conocí a tu padre.

El moreno suspiro, ahora pensaba en lo ridículo que debía verse y en lo inútil que había sido todo aquello.

-Entonces todo esto fue para nada.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, se había colocado de nuevo los anteojos.

-yo no diría eso, mi bebé hace lo imposible para hacerme feliz, no hay nadie que pueda tener un mejor regalo este día, ademas nunca te habías vestido así, te haz convertido en un jovencito muy guapo.

El color inundo las mejillas del menor.

-ya basta, no volveré a hacer esto...nunca-quizá se mostraba enojado, pero le alegraba mucho que su padre se portase de nuevo tan jovial-creo que deberíamos ir a casa.

-no, yo creo que nos quedaremos-levanto la mano indicando al mesero que trajera una nueva bebida.  
-pero tu dijiste que...

La sonrisa de Grell era maliciosa, lo cual no era una buena señal.

-Que me gustaba todo esto y ademas creía que teníamos una cita, me niego a llegar mañana sin nada que presumir al trabajo.

Era irónico pero Stefan sintió que no eran muchos los shinigamis que como él, habían cavado su propia tumba, en una noche con cena, baile, mucha decoración y rodeados de parejitas empalagosas, su infierno personal.

\---

Al volver a casa, llevaban una buena carga de premios.

-Fue bastante fácil, quién diría que los shinigamis pueden ser tan distraídos.-era algo que seguía preguntándose, pensaba que los mayores ofrecerían algo mas de resistencia.

-quizá su interés no estaba en ganar este tipo de premios, pero ya que te haz esforzaste tanto esta noche que te mereces uno.

-¿qué?, pero yo los gané.

Le dio solo una caja de chocolates.

-Para mí, pero puedes obsequiar estos.

-Se los daré a Henry-conocía muy bien a su padre, por lo que se adelanto-no es lo que piensas, solo es por gratitud.

~Flashback~

Un shinigami debía mostrar gran fortaleza física y mental, eso era lo que desde muy pequeño le habian instruido, pero sin duda quien estableció eso no se había enfrentado a eso.

-¡Henry, ten más cuidado!.

Era la milesima vez que los alfileres terminaban clavados en su piel.

-Lo siento mucho, pero nunca había hecho esto, ¿no sería mejor ir con el sastre?.  
El moreno se negó en redondo.

-Imposible, no conozco a un hombre mas incapaz de guardar secretos y deseo que sea una sorpresa, no te preocupes puedo soportarlo un poco mas.

Le sonrio, respirando profundo sabía que se avecinaba una nueva ronda de piquetes.

~Fin del flashback~

Esos días aprendió que tal como lo pensaba Henry era muy capaz, aunque sería recomendable no dejarlo manipular objetos punzantes.

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro pues podía sentir la mirada de Grell sobre si.

-Aún es temprano, iré a dejar esto y espero que no hagas cosas como planear mi boda con Henry mientras no estoy.

Cuando salió de allí Grell se quedo algunos minutos viendo la puerta por donde había salido, después camino hasta su habitación para dejar sobre su peinador la foto que les habían tomado en el evento, el marco estaba decorado con muchos corazones de varios tamaños en tonos dorados y rojos, podía verse en la imagen un retrato suyo tratando de hacer a Stefan sonreír.

Abrió uno de los cajones para sacar un fino reloj de bolsillo con el antiguo escudo de armas de la familia Phantomhive grabado.

-Parece que nuestro hijo se convertirá en un caballero muy considerado, ojala pudieras verlo Sebastián.

Sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y amargura, para luego guardar el reloj, sin olvidar que había escogido su destino muchos años atrás.

\------------Fin------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo especial bastante raro lo sé, sin embargo espero les agrade, ¿que les parece la sorpresa para Grell?, ¿qué opinan de Stefan y Henry ahora que han crecido?, ¿será que como Grell dijo su verdadera historia de amor fue con Sebastián?, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, nos leemos a la próxima.


	16. Igual a su padre

-Bien hecho Sutcliff  
El instructor se acerco para darle algunas palmadas en el hombro, pero Stefan se preocupo más por ayudarle a su amigo a levantar que por recibir cumplidos, a decir verdad se había excedido un poco está vez pues el castaño estaba cubierto de polvo, su respiración era mas rápida de lo normal y podía ver directamente sus enigmáticos ojos verdes. Por lo que con rapidez busco los anteojos que se le habían caído, saco su pañuelo para limpiarlos y se los entrego.  
-recuerda que debes cuidarlos muy bien.  
Henry estaba muy serio al principio, pero le resultaba imposible molestarse con el moreno, después de todo, lo que paso era parte de la practica y ciertamente los enemigos no serian indulgentes con el.  
-Lo haré, descuida-se coloco los anteojos, su armazón era sencilla y liviana, como los de todo aprendiz.  
Ambos jóvenes caminaron de regreso al único segmento techado donde ya el instructor los esperaba. El resto de sus compañeros regresaban dedicándole a Stefan miradas no muy agradables, pero su mal humor se terminó cuando vieron a ese par de shinigamis llegar.  
Eran funcionarios del despacho, uno muy alto, con mirada de lo mas severa, cabello rubio ondulado hasta media espalda, lentes con armazones algo intrincados; su acompañante tenia una estatura similar, aunque sus cabellos oscuros estaban peinados en una coleta que apenas rozaba sus hombros y el armazón de sus lentes era muy similar al de los aprendices a excepción de algunas pequeñas joyas distribuidas a lo largo.  
El joven rubio llevaba un papel entre las manos, y el moreno algunas tachuelas que servirían para sujetarlo en los tableros de madera.  
Aquel no era un día ordinario, se trataba del momento en que publicarían la lista con los nombres de quienes tenían las calificaciones necesarias para presentar el examen final, de manera que los aprendices al fin podrían ver sus esfuerzos recompensados luego de arduas sesiones de práctica.  
Todos estaban ansiosos, sin embargo como buenos shinigamis esperaron a que los funcionarios terminaran de colocar la información apropiadamente, pero siendo también jóvenes impetuosos, se abalanzaron a buscar sus nombres en cuanto les fue posible, hubieron sonrisas de felicitación, suspiros de alivio, algunos llantos de resignación, pero solo uno se quedó con un gesto estupefacto en el rostro y tal como tenía por costumbre, no se reservaria las dudas, por lo que paso esquivando a sus compañeros para poder ir hacia donde los funcionarios ya se alejaban, seguido por el castaño al que no le había sido tan sencillo librarse de la muchedumbre.  
-¿a donde vas, Stefan?.  
Sin embargo no le respondió, llego hasta aquellos hombres golpeando un poco el hombro del rubio, lo cual hizo que ambos voltearan con un gesto de molestia debido a lo irrespetuoso que les pareció el actuar del joven, pero este no separo los labios para emitir una disculpa.  
-¿por que mi nombre no esta en la lista?, mis notas han sido sobresalientes, sobre todo en combate.  
-Jovencito, esta no es forma de...-el shinigami moreno trató de reprenderlo, pero el rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano indicandole que guardara silencio pues él manejaria el asunto.  
-Por lo general, está clase de reclamos requieren llenar las formas correspondientes, pero dado que también fui un joven aprendiz hace algún tiempo lo pasare por alto esta vez; como lo menciona sus calificaciones han sido muy buenas Sutcliff, no dudo de su capacidad como un futuro cegador de almas, pero hay una clausula que debe cumplir debido a ciertos acontecimientos del pasado que seguro recuerda bien; tal situación fue informada dado lo que marca el protocolo, pero su padre ha decidido negar su autorización, le sugiero atienda los cursos del próximo ciclo y en el futuro haga los reclamos de la forma ortodoxa, que tengan buen día.  
Y sin decir una palabra mas, los funcionarios continuaron su marcha. Henry se quedo muy sorprendido de que Stefan se mantuviera tranquilo, pero esto no duro mucho, en cuanto se percato de hacia quien debería ir dirigida su ira, caminó hacia las oficinas interiores.  
-Espera, ¿que vas a hacer?.  
El castaño como siempre trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, sujetándolo del brazo para detener su marcha.  
-¡Suéltame Henry!-intentaba separar esas manos que se habían aferrado a él.  
-¡No!, lo haré cuando te tranquilices, no tiene caso que te comportes así, lo que paso antes pudo haberte metido en serios problemas-tiraba con mas fuerza, incluso cuando sus zapatos de vestir no le ayudan, resbalando mas que adheriendose al suelo.  
-¡Ya basta!-se lo quitó de una buena vez-tu no lo entiendes, tu nombre si aparece.  
El joven le dejó ir, despues de todo, el hombre a quien vería, no necesitaba que lo protegieran.  
Los pasos de Stefan resonaron por el corredor, ocasionando miradas molestas entre los shinigamis de oficinas cercanas. Al entrar, casi empujo al aprendiz que llevaba las manos llenas con diversos documentos.  
-Bu...buen día.  
Pero no recibió respuesta, el moreno golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos provocando un sonido fuerte, sin embargo el dueño de tal, estaba hojeando con calma un libro que bajo para dirigir su atención al recién llegado.  
-Mi amor, deberías quitar esa expresión del rostro, o de lo contrario te arrugaras-pellizco una de sus mejillas, pero el joven se soltó, viéndole aun mas molesto.  
-No estoy para juegos, padre, esto es un asunto muy serio, ¿como pudiste hacerlo?.  
Grell suspiro un poco, sin duda que la voz de Stefan ya habia perdido todo su adorable matiz infantil, extrañaba los días en los que aceptaba sus ordenes sin mas.  
-Bien-se levanto, pasando a su lado como restandole importancia, muy consciente de que lo seguiría-Mark, saldré un momento-el aprendiz asintió, dejando los documentos en el escritorio, para correr a la oficina de la única persona que quizá pudiese ayudar.  
-¿A donde vas?, esta vez no vas a escaparte como siempre lo haces, me parece increíble que puedas hacerme tal cosa, ¡padre!-sus reclamos siguieron por el camino, pero el pelirrojo continuaba sin siquiera voltear a verle, parecía increíble la velocidad con la que avanzaba aún con esos altos tacones rojos-esto no es justo y lo sabes, me he preparado mas que cualquiera, incluso Henry lo presentara, ¿por que yo no puedo?-habían llegado hasta los campos de entrenamiento que ahora lucían vacíos.  
-Déjame ver tu guadaña, Stefan-apenas giro extendiendo la mano, así que de mala gana el menor saco el arma de su funda, arrojándosela, sin embargo, no esperaba sentir aquel peso de regreso, era la primera vez que sentía el poder de una verdadera guadaña, pues nunca su padre le había permitido tomar la sierra roja; su mirada busco pronto por una explicación.  
-Haremos un trato, si puedes derrotarme te dejare presentar el examen.  
La sonrisa se amplio en los labios de Stefan, después de todo ¿que tan complicado podía ser derrotarlo, usando un arma como esa?.  
-Muy bien, pero después no podrás retractarte.  
Los shinigamis presentaron sus armas, blandiéndolas hacia un lado como saludo inicial, haciendo que una leve nubecilla de polvo se levantara, entonces comenzó el combate, la facilidad con que podía mover aquella guadaña era formidable, podía sentir el poder emanando de ella, tan diferente a la pequeña hoz que su padre sostenía. Sin embargo, este no le daba demasiado tiempo a pensar, pues los golpes pasaban muy cercanos a su cuerpo, haciendo un peculiar sonido como si con tal velocidad fuese capaz de cercenar incluso el aire. El menor jamas lo había visto combatir, sin embargo, la reputación que tenía no era ninguna exhageracion, ni una sola vez le había dejado acercarse para darle al menos un golpe.  
Para el momento en que ambos cayeron en tierra, ya tenían espectadores.  
-Debe detenerlos, Knox sempai-decía Mark con insistencia.  
-Ellos no se detendrán, son un par de necios-dijo Henry suspirando, pero Ronald dio algunos pasos para acercarse.  
-Sempai, ¿no te parece que la pelea es injusta?.  
El pelirrojo se detuvo, notando la pequeña señal que Ronald hacia al tocarse los lentes.  
-Tienes razon-se deshizo de aquellos implementos, arrojandolos al recien llegado-ya podemos continuar.  
La mirada intensa de Grell se poso en la de su hijo, lo que causo que un gesto de molestia se mostrara en su rostro, le parecía que su padre lo estaba subestimando y de ninguna forma pensaba contenerse.  
Los shinigamis tienen una visión muy peculiar, por lo que resultaba increíble que los ataques de su padre tuvieran la misma precisión, sin embargo al fin lo había logrado, el mayor le dada la espalda, era el momento y justo entonces, cayo en su trampa.  
Una gran nube de polvo se levanto, ademas del estruendo por el fuerte impacto, quienes observaban, se acercaron para atender las heridas que muy seguramente se habían ocasionado, sin embargo cuando el polvo se disipo, estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían.  
La guadaña de entrenamiento rozaba peligrosamente el cuello de Stefan; Grell seguro de que lo atacaría, había girado hacia atrás dejándolo impactar contra el suelo, sujetándolo luego para dejarlo inmovilizado.  
-si fuese un enemigo real, ya estarías muerto, para ser un cegador de almas, hace falta mucho mas que saber usar una guadaña.  
El menor estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero igual se sintió frustrado, así que cuando su padre lo libero, se levanto para dirigirse a la salida, serian interminables las horas que faltaban para esperar el final del turno de su padre.  
Henry lo siguió, sin duda necesitaría hablar o quejarse.  
-Hijo espera-el moreno apenas volteo y sujeto las llaves que le lanzaba-ve a casa, toma un baño y creo que olvidas algo-su mirada había ido a la sierra que tenía entre las manos, el menor la tomo azotandola con fuerza contra el suelo, marchándose sin decir mas-Mark, ¿puedes llevar mi guadaña?, en un momento te alcanzare.  
-Claro, sempai-el chico se alegraba realmente de abandonar el clima tan tenso que prevalecía, nunca había sabido del todo como reaccionar a las peleas de ese par de shinigamis, ambos eran impulsivos y temperamentales. Era muy contrario a la tranquila vida de oficinista que deseaba llevar.  
Ronald en cambio parecía mucho mas acostumbrado, después de todo ya llevaba muchos años teniendo que lidiar con ellos, así que con tranquilidad se acerco para ofrecerle los lentes a su mentor; luego de colocárselos, Grell uso el filo de la guadaña como un espejo improvisado para poder peinarse.  
-Olvidaba lo desarreglado que te deja el combate, menos mal que no se me rompió una uña.  
-Sempai, ¿por que no lo dejaste presentar el examen?  
Continuaba arreglándose, no estaba dispuesto a discutir mas aquel asunto.  
-Parece que hoy en día todos cuestionan mis decisiones, simplemente dije que no-el rubio negó.  
-Mas tarde lo hablaremos entonces, pero no debes olvidarlo, Stefan ya creció.  
El mayor simplemente lo despidió haciéndole gestos con la mano.  
Durante algunos minutos permaneció viendo hacia el campo polvoriento, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero pronto, una sombra alargada, cubrió la suya.  
-Ese chico tiene muy mal carácter, sin duda lo heredo de su padre.  
Estaba muy acostumbrado a sus provocaciones, por lo que respondió con un tono ácido.  
-Se ha convertido en un hombre muy atractivo como él-giro, sonriendo con orgullo-tiene su fuerza.  
El moreno dedico un desagradable gesto mientras hablaba, como rememorando un mal momento.  
-será una bestia como él.  
El sonido de la tela rompiéndose fue apenas notorio, la corbata cayo al suelo siendo cercenada por el rápido movimiento de la guadaña de entrenamiento.  
-Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras William, si deseas odiar a Sebastián estas en todo tu derecho, puedes maldecirlo tanto como quieras, nunca lograras cambiar su imagen a mis ojos, pero si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de mi hijo, no me contendré en absoluto.  
El moreno pareció tan frío como siempre.  
-no puedes cambiar la realidad, por mucho que trates de protegerlo-sintió ese filo casi cortandole la piel-pero no te preocupes, no pienso tocar un solo cabello de tu amado...hijo.  
La última palabra no dejo ninguna duda sobre su desdén, así que Grell decidió dejar un leve corte como advertencia, antes de marcharse aun furioso, pero el moreno se quedo sin reaccionar dejando que la gota de sangre corriera con libertad por su pálida piel, permaneciendo como una estatua por largo rato, sabiéndose solo, por fin curvo los labios en un semi esbozo de sonrisa como no lo había hecho en años-como si necesitara tocarlo para destruirlo.  
\---  
Luego de la discusión, el llegar a casa resultaba de lo mas agradable; el baño siempre le sentaba muy bien, así que mas relajado, se quedo recostado sobre su sillón favorito, viendo al techo blanco y preguntándose de nuevo ¿que había hecho mal?, creía que su padre se complacería en que quisiera ser parte sel servicio en activo, no se negó a dejarlo entrar a la academia en primer lugar, tampoco mostró su inconformidad viéndolo practicar con la guadaña, a pesar de lo sobre protector que resultaba en ocasiones, por ello simplemente no le podía perdonar el hecho de que se negara en redondo a dejarlo tomar el examen, pero si lo conocía bien y así era, no cedería, de modo que no le quedaba mas remedio, debería tomar el curso de nuevo, quizá mas de una vez.No se había parado a pensarlo, pero Grell era muy bueno en combate, no entendía porque abandonaría un puesto tan excitante para quedarse detrás de pilas de documentos al fondo de una oficina.  
El sonido del timbre sin embargo, lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se negó a levantarse porque no estaba preparado para verlo aún, pero luego recordó estar en posesión de las únicas llaves del departamento, así que reunió fuerza de voluntad y se dispuso a enfrentarse a lo inevitable, aunque no esperaba que se tratase de otro shinigami.  
-Henry, ¿qué haces aquí?.-el chico llevaba una cesta en las manos y el tono se le subió a las mejillas al verlo, pues el moreno solo tenía una toalla rodeando le la cintura para cubrir su desnudez, aquella timidez del recién llegado le pareció graciosa.  
-¿por qué te pones así?, me haz visto más desnudo.  
El chico lo empujo para entrar, no quería que su voz resonara por los pasillos.  
-Es diferente, ya no tenemos ocho años.  
Su actitud siempre le había parecido divertida, Henry a pesar de que tenían la misma edad, se comportaba como un mayor y serio shinigami.  
-Espero haberme atado bien la toalla, sería una pena que resbalará obligándote a ver cuanto he crecido.  
-¡STEFAN!-empujo la canasta contra el otro, para dejársela sin mas y luego marcharse, pero el moreno sujeto la perilla evitándole abrir.  
-No te molestes, solo fue una broma-y esa maldita sonrisa siempre había sido la debilidad del castaño.  
-Bien, pero no hagas bromas de tal clase, no es adecuado que un shinigami muestre tal falta de propiedad-le devolvió la sonrisa apenas, tomando de nuevo la canasta-tu padre llamó, dijo que tomará un turno extra, así que mi padre le llevará las llaves para que no tengas que esperarlo.  
-Es curioso que decida tomarlo hoy precisamente, muy conveniente, ¿no crees?.  
El castaño encogió los hombros.  
-Quizá necesitan tiempo para pensar, ademas vine a cenar contigo, mi padre preparó algo especial, así que ve a cambiarte, serviré mientras regresas.  
El moreno sonrió ampliamente, sin duda la comida era una de sus debilidades, corrió a prepararse, pero cuando se acerco a la mesa, el panorama fue algo desalentador.  
-olvidaba que tu padre tiene cierta obsesión con la comida sana.  
Henry tomó algunos espárragos, nunca le habían gustado mucho, pero hacia lo posible por animarlo a comer un poco más.  
-Bueno mi padre Alan dice que un shinigami debe ser muy disciplinado en todo aspecto de si vida, pero mi padre Erick nos mando chocolates que trajo del mundo humano para el postre.  
-Y por esa razón, tu padre tendrá mi eterna gratitud-se sonrieron con complicidad y mientras cenaban, charlando de sus muchas travesuras de niños; Stefan no pudo evitar el pensar en lo diferentes que eran Alan y Erick, de cierta forma le causo cierto sentimiento amargo el no saber que podía sentirse poder vivir con ambos padres.  
-¿qué pasa Stefan?, ¿tan mal saben los vegetales?.  
El chico negó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.  
-no, solo que últimamente pienso mucho en mi padre.  
El castaño tomo su mano recargada sobre la mesa.  
-se que de momento las cosas no están bien, pero seguro que todo se arreglará, siempre es así.  
-No hablaba de él, sino de mi otro padre, ¿crees que tus padres...  
Henry se sintió algo incomodo por hacia donde iba la conversación.  
-Si lo supieran ellos nunca te lo dirían, porque no seria correcto, eso es algo que solo tu padre Grell puede hablar contigo.  
Stefan suspiro, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Nunca me ha dicho quien es, jamás habla del pasado, siempre creí que cuando llegara a cierta edad me lo diría, pero al parecer para el nunca creceré.  
-Ninguno lo hará para sus padres, pero no creo que sea por eso, tu padre te adora, siempre te ha defendido, incluso hablo con los míos para que nos permitieran ser amigos, ¿lo recuerdas?.  
El chico asintió sonriendo.  
-Ellos no te querían cerca de mi porque seria una muy mala influencia.  
-Bueno por ti tuvieron que convertir la escuela en una fortaleza de murallas altas. Pero él hizo a mis padres cambiar de idea, yo creo que siempre ha querido que seas feliz, si no te habla de tu padre, quizá tenga buenas razones, llegara el momento en que lo haga.  
La mirada verde fue a la suya.  
-¿y si eso nunca pasa?-apretó levemente la mano que sujetaba.  
-entonces deberás aceptar su decisión, una vez leí que siempre que remueves restos por la fuerza, salen a la superficie cosas indeseables-trato de quitar esa expresión tan seria-ya no pienses tanto en ello, mejor vamos a comer los chocolates.  
-Esta bien, aunque piensa en lo práctico que seria, quizá el si firmaría mi autorización-lo decía mientras llevaba un chocolate a sus labios, haciendo gestos graciosos cuando sintió el sabor del licor deslizarse por su lengua, no le afectaba realmente, pero le gustaba la forma en que Henry sonreía, el era alguien muy querido, pero sin duda habían muchas cosas que jamás comprendería, su deseo por conocer a su padre por ejemplo.  
\---  
Muy lejos de las oficinas principales, esta un mirador abandonado, antaño representaba la cúpula de la élite de trabajadores, pues la brisa corre suave y pueden verse las inexistentes montañas en el horizonte, una ilusión de la muchas en el mundo shinigami, sin embargo hacia tiempo que los altos mandos habían considerado que tal sitio causaba muchas mas distracciones que beneficios, por ello estaba sin utilizar oficialmente, aunque resultaba un buen sitio para pensar. Ronald lo sabia, por ello camino hasta él, sabía que no saldría decepcionado, hecho que se confirmo cuando vio la silueta con esos largos cabellos carmesí agitados por el viento.  
-Esperaba encontrarte aquí sempai.  
Grell volteo para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas algo sombría.  
-Si me conoces tan bien, quizá sea hora de buscar otro escondite.  
-Bueno mi deber como tu aprendiz sería encontrarte y dudo que haya un lugar peor que aquella casa fantasmagórica donde nació Stefan-avanzo hasta llegar a él, una pálida luz emanando de las lamparas, lo iluminaba todo a esa hora de la noche, el viento se hacia un poco mas frío-y respecto a él.  
Grell se cruzo de brazos, comenzando a golpear el.suelo con cierta rapidez con la punta de su zapato.  
-Ronny, es de muy mala educación insistirle a una dama cuando hay temas de los que no quiere hablar.  
El rubio busco esa mirada evasiva.  
-pero sempai, es necesario, seguro que no te gusta estar enojado con tu hijo; la verdad no entiendo tu actitud, fui a ver sus calificaciones y son muy buenas.  
-Son excelentes, mejor que las mías por mucho, incluso en ética, que debe seguir siendo tan aburrida como siempre-se giro dándole la espalda, pero el rubio buscaba verle de nuevo al rostro.  
-Entonces, ¿por que no lo dejas presentar sempai?, mira eres un shinigami con mucha experiencia, era evidente que lo vencerías, pero yo no era la mitad de bueno cuando realice mi examen y logre acreditar; se que te asusta que pueda salir herido, pero el seguro tendrá el apoyo de sus mayores, encontrara un sempai adecuado, que lo protegerá y lo guiara como tu lo hiciste conmigo.  
Volteo a verlo algo incrédulo.  
-Ronald, siempre te metí en problemas, casi hago que te expulsen del colegio.  
El rubio le dedico una sonrisa.  
-Si, pero aquí estoy, ademas fue algo interesante y siempre cuidaste de mí de cualquier forma-volvió a tomar una expresión seria-no quisiera recordartelo pero él ya no es un niño, es natural su deseo de hacer lo que los otros, servir al despacho, buscar una pareja y formar una familia.  
El pelirrojo comenzó a chillar, haciéndolo callar.  
-¡Ya basta, Ronny!, no digas esas cosas, aún soy muy joven para tener nietos, ademas mi decisión ya esta tomada, si Stefan desea formar parte del despacho, tendrá que hacerlo como un oficinista, no le daré mi permiso ahora o en un futuro.  
El rubio estaba demasiado sorprendido, siempre le había parecido que Grell era muy egoísta y de cierta forma posesivo con su hijo, pero esto era una exageración.  
-creo que no te comprendo sempai, ¿lo dejarás tomar el curso una y otra vez, solo para negarte cuando soliciten tu permiso?.  
-Precisamente, con el tiempo se dará por vencido y tomara un lugar quizá hasta en mi sector.  
-No es justo, ¿acaso no te importa herirlo?,solo...  
-¡Ronald!-su expresión era severa-lo discutiremos una sola vez, no hago esto porque quiera tenerlo conmigo siempre.  
-pues no lo parece-el menor a veces no comprendía su obstinación.  
-Tu sabes que no puede llevar la vida de un shinigami normal-bajo la mirada con tristeza, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz- hay sangre de demonio en sus venas, ¿que pasara con el si va al mundo humano?,ha sido criado como shinigami, ¿y si tiene que consumir almas para sobrevivir o hacer contratos?, ¿si los poderes que ha heredado no logran coexistir?.  
Debía reconocer que había verdadera preocupación en las palabras de su mentor, e instintivamente trato de ahuyentar sus miedos.  
-Eso no pasara, dijiste que Sebastián sello su poder, o ¿acaso te asusta que desee acercarse a su hijo?.  
El mayor negó, era increíble que a pesar del paso del tiempo, su nombre aun lo hiciera sonreír como una colegiala enamorada.  
-Él no es como yo, quizá tan solo le vería de lejos porque hará todo por el bien de su hijo, me lo dijo muy claro aquella vez.  
El rubio estaba contrariado, no había forma en que nadie saliera herido en aquella situación.  
-quizá deberías buscarlo.  
Grell negó rotundamente, no estaba listo y no le parecía que fuese a resolver algo.  
-Si las cosas empeoran lo haré, pero de momento tengo un favor que pedirte, se que tu también quieres mucho a Stefan y por eso se que no le dirás nada de lo que discutimos esta noche, tengo la obligación de protegerlo, quizá lo que hago no te parezca correcto, pero si un día tienes hijos puede que llegues a comprenderme, jura que no dirás nada.  
Ronald levanto la mano derecha colocandola sobre su pecho, aunque le pareció terriblemente injusta la situación.


	17. ¿Casualidad o causalidad?

Stefan caminaba por un pasillo, muy largo, de una construcción diferente a lo que solía ver en el mundo shinigami, las paredes formadas de frías rocas apiladas, el techo tan alto que solo podía vislumbrar las vigas muy tenuemente, a pesar de tener una vista estupenda. ¿qué sería ese sitio?.  
Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, pero aquello no parecía tener fin, solo avanzaba baldosa tras baldosa, sin embargo cuando trato de darse vuelta, estas desaparecían junto con el suelo como si nada existiera, de manera que solo podía continuar, caminó por un rato más, hasta que frente a sus ojos se mostraron unos escalones, ahora el camino lo llevaba hacia un nivel superior, al mismo tiempo que se percataba de lo que parecia un leve susurro, pero lo curioso era el sonido que se hacia más fuerte, lo mismo que la luz que comenzaba a filtrarse llenando los escalones por los que avanzaba. Al principio no podía reconocer aquel sonido, pero ahora no le quedaba duda, eran una especie de cantos, aunque las palabras en un lenguaje distinto que sin embargo resultaba muy claro para él, llenaba sus oídos.  
Dio un paso más, la luz se hizo tan fuerte que le obligo a cerrar los ojos por un instante, pero al abrirlos, se percato de que habia llegado a un salón, iluminado si, pero con velas; cuya cera negra corría tomando formas extrañas, los canticos eran proferidos por seres vestidos con túnicas oscuras, sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras que les daban un aspecto espectral; el joven bajó la mirada, pero el suelo era solido debajo de sus pies y ademas estaba al centro de un circulo formado por simbolos intrincados, él mismo habia cambiado, sus ropas eran de un negro profundo, tan vaporosas que parecian flotar con el viento inexistente, sus manos cubiertas por guantes oscuros que parecían una segunda piel y sin embargo, dejaban expuestas unas larguisimas uñas, se mordio los labios nervioso, entonces sintio enterrarse contra su carne los filosos colmillos que ahora poseía, pero enmedio de toda la confusión, un aroma muy conocido inundo el ambiente, el extraño mundo que lo rodeaba fue desapareciendo, dando paso a ese lugar que tan bien conocia, pero siguio algo nervioso, aún al despertar del todo.  
Levantó la mirada reconociendo a la perfección la sala, el comodo sofa donde le gustaba dormir porque tenía un lugar privilegiado, al que llegaban primero los aromas de las delicias preparadas en la cocina, eso que lo había liberado de tan extraño sueño y que por ahora ocupaba todo pensamiento, haciendolo caminar como un automata hasta la barra donde había un verdadero festin comformado por panqueques con forma de calavera cuyos detalles estaban dibujados con chocolate, los acompañaban sus favoritos, moras, mermelada recien hecha, algunos trozos de manzana que figuraban conejitos, y jugo de naranja, sin duda se trataba de su desayuno favorito, sin embargo cuando estaba por comer, debajo de algunas fresas, había una nota que decía lo siguiente:  
"Querido Stefan  
Estare muy ocupado con molestas reuniones el día de hoy, por lo que mucho me temo deberás prescindir de mi compañía, dejé algo de comida preparada, lleva las llaves a mi oficina cuando salgas."  
Grell no solía firmar sus notas, tan solo dejaba un beso bien marcado con su lapiz labial, el moreno decidió disfrutar de su desayuno, no queria pensar en que más tarde y a pesar de ya no tener clases, debía ir al colegio, ni en la forma que su padre parecía querer escapar de la situación.  
\---  
Luego de comer, sin mencionar despues de poner a buen resguardo la exhagerada cantidad de alimentos que su padre habia preparado, Stefan avanzó por el largo pasillo de su complejo de apartamentos, invariablemente solia encontrar shinigamis bastante peculiares, daban la impresión de ocupar puestos gerenciales y no pertenecer a un sitio tan sencillo, pero dado que los veía desde pequeño, formaban para él no más que parte de su paisaje cotidiano.  
El camino hacia las oficinas le pareció breve, de hecho con los años había logrado crear varios atajos de manera que muy pronto llegó frente a esa puerta marcada con el 420 A. Estaba por tocar con los nudillos tal como acostumbraba, pero el drástico cambio de aspecto lo dejó pasmado, de ordinario habían cientos de archivos en los escritorios, e incluso en pequeñas pilas en el suelo, los botes de basura llenos de papeles arrugados, incluso algunos barnices o cosmeticos de Grell por un lado junto con un espejo que tenia manchas negras y carmesí contra el cristal; pero ahora, la oficina lucía con la pulcritud de la que presumian los miembros del despacho, todo estaba inmaculado y en orden perfecto, inclusive del interior emanaba un sutil aroma de lavanda.  
-vaya, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?.  
Mark solía ser demasiado tranquilo, quizá ello lo ayudaba para sobrellevar al malhumorado pelirrojo, sin embargo ese día, se podía ver que a pesar de su aspecto, exhudaba estress por doquier, subía y bajaba por las escaleras móviles, sacudía, limpiaba y revisaba cada detalle, tardo algo de tiempo en percatarse de la presencia del joven, contestando torpemente su pregunta.  
-auditoria...tiempo...trabajo.  
Al escuchar la primera palabra el moreno ya se daba una idea clara de lo que pasaba, estas inspecciones eran muy estrictas, detalladas en grado sumo, no se daban con mucha fecuencia, pero cuando lo hacían, varias cabezas gerenciales podrían salir rodando casi literalmente, se supone que se trataban de inspecciones sorpresa, pero de alguna forma la noticia siempre solía correr como polvora, aunque le parecía muy exhagerado actuar así, un shinigami era meticuloso, con un sentido estricto del orden dado por su naturaleza, incluso su padre.  
-Bueno, creo que ya es...  
La mirada intensa del aprendiz fue hacia él, como si estuviera por decir algo inimaginable.  
-Nunca lo és,...alguien tan joven como tú no lo puede...¡oh, no!-parecía que unos viejos expedientes ocupaban ahora toda su atención-esto no debería estar aquí, debe ser llevado de inmediato.  
Stefan estaba por colocar las llaves del departamento sobre un escritorio, pero la mirada recelosa de Mark lo detuvo.  
-Quizá mi padre pueda llevarlo antes de la inspección.  
-El está en una junta, no saldrá pronto y luego tendrá más.  
Así que realmente no estaba evadiendolo, le resulto bastante peculiar.  
-Si al menos tuvieramos más ayuda, pero nadie quiere ser aprendiz aquí, no desde que tu padre fué instructor de combate.  
Estaba seguro que aquel shinigami pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar.  
-Puedo quedarme aquí entonces...  
-imposible, sería terrible que abandonara mi puesto en un momento así.  
Debio suponerlo, así que le sonrio tratando de calmarlo.  
-Dejame terminar, si no puedes salir, y no necesita ser un miembro en activo, podría llevarlos yo.  
Stefan no estaba seguro si algún shimigami lo habría visto con la misma intensidad que Mark lo hacía, como si fuese un príncipe que lo rescatara del más temible dragón, aún así le repitió las instrucciones al menos tres veces, ¿comó si fuese tan fácil perderse por las oficinas?, pero en efecto lo fué.  
Los distintos departamentos, tenían la misma longitud, miles de pasillos interconectados, todos con el mismo color monotono en sus paredes, el mismo diseño en el suelo y tan solo pequeñas flechas que indicaban con fina caligrafía las secciones principales y subdivisiones.  
El moreno tuvo que perderse una o dos veces, irrumpiendo en oficinas de las que lo sacaban no muy amablemente, antes de seguir por el camino adecuado, en realidad era bastante sencillo.Justo en el tercer pasillo del segundo nivel, estaba una pequeña oficina de donde pedían material de consulta, un alto shinigami de cabello azul oscuro con un corte bastante asimetrico, era el encargado de la ventanilla.  
-Quisiera entregar esto-el encargado tomo los archivos, revisando las fechas del tarjeton que tenian en la parte posterior.  
-Hace algún tiempo, se decidió dividir la oficina de consultas, estos archivos pertenecen a la otra sección, debes continuar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sección B, tomar hacia la izquierda, la encontrarás junto al archivo genealógico.  
Dicho esto, le devolvió los archivos, cerrando la ventanilla.  
-¿Gracias?  
Al moreno siempre le había quedado muy claro que tan mal humor iba de la mano de los oficinistas, con algunas muy extrañas excepciones.  
Siguio las indicaciones, llegando esta vez sin perderse, se acerco tocando con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventanilla pero no recibio respuesta.  
-Me temo que Randolf ha salido un momento, no tardará en volver-la voz suave le hizo voltear, estaba muy seguro de haberla escuchado en el pasado, aunque con un tinte algo más infantil-¿Stefan Sutcliff?.  
El moreno le dedico una sonrisa.  
-Vaya, Arthur Scott, ha pasado mucho tiempo-aunque su antiguo compañero de colegio no había cambiado mucho, al menos fisicamente, si bien ahora su altura era considerable, sus rebeldes rizos pelirrojos seguian escapando de su peinado, aunque tenía un brillo muy distinto en sus enormes ojos azules.  
-Es verdad, no te veía desde que decidieron seguir el camino de los cegadores, escuche que pronto serán las pruebas, te deseo éxito en ellas.  
Stefan seguía molesto por el asunto, pero su excompañero seguro no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, lo cual era extraño, todos en el mundo shinigami eran bastante comunicativos.  
-No lo presentaré por este período, supongo que la póxima vez.  
El pelirrojo parecía sumamente apenado por haber sacado el tema.  
-Lo lamento, no tuve la intención de molestarte.  
El chico le resto importancia, en realidad le sorprendió que despúes de todos estos años el seguia teniendo aquella consideración con los demas.  
-Esta bien, no tiene importancia, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿buscas material de referencia?.   
La pregunta hizo que Arthur se sintiera tan abochornado, sus mejillas tomaron un tono intenso, pero cualquiera que fuese su respuesta, se tomo algo de tiempo para expresarla.  
-no es así, yo soy un oficinista certificado-llevo los indices a sus anteojos, señalando un par de piedras diminutas.  
-Vaya felicidades, no había notado que ya no llevabas los anteojos de un aprendíz.  
El aludido sin duda tenía una rara forma de mostrarse orgulloso.  
-Nunca me agrado que fuesen tan llamativos, son perfectos para mí, al igual que mi trabajo.  
A Stefan ciertamente nunca le resulto llamativa la vida de los oficinistas.  
-Supongo que si te gusta tratar con registros de humanos, debe ser muy estimulante.  
Arthur le sonrió, aunque trató de no sonar muy burlón.  
-No hay registros humanos aquí, es el archivo genealógico de nuestro mundo, toda información familiar de cada shinigami existente reside aquí-Stefan se quedo sorprendido, pero su compañero no le permitió reaccionar ante su reciente descubriento-mira Randolf ha llegado, ya puedes entregar tu archivo.  
\---  
La noche profunda, con sus misterios que aterrorizan a los hombres, cerrada incluso a la luna, con su abismo de oscuridad, era su favorita.  
Las noches otoñales en aquella región apartada tenían un clima lluvioso,lo adecuado seria evitarlos, pero de nuevo las misiones de la reina los mantenían ocupados y él, como buen sirviente se mantenía fiel a las ordenes de su amo, no interferiría, mientras el no lo llamase, entonces permanecía fuera de la rústica propiedad, vagando como un fantasma, envuelto en sus ropas oscuras y con el viento gélido acariciandole la poca piel al descubierto.  
-Es inconcebible que un amo trate asi a su sirviente, ¿qué pasaría si enfermarás?, ¿y si no lo hicieras?, con este clima inclemente y tus ropas empapadas por la brisa, ningún humano podría soportarlo, sin duda que sería considerado antinatural.  
Separo los labios lo suficiente para mostrar levemente sus colmillos.  
-Supongo que sería inconveniente, pero ¿se considera el apropiado juzgando lo que debe o no ser normal?.  
El aludido se mostró finalmente, su largo abrigo tenía un tono borgoña, aderezado con los mechones de cabello carmesí que flotaban algo humedecidos.  
Enseñaba su sonrisa de dientes afilados y llevó la mano derecha contra el pecho, en un gesto de complacida indignación.  
-Bueno, yo solo pensaba en su posición, no hace mucho alguien me dijo que "un sirviente no debe permitir nunca que la reputación de su amo sea puesta en entredicho", quizá debería seguir ese consejo y ademas he de ofrecerle una solución-mientras se acercaba, sus pies iban uno delante del otro, mostrando tan provechosamente su silueta-hay un lugar cercano donde puede ir a secarse, resulta muy adecuado, ademas ya que su amo me brindara bastante trabajo mås tarde, podría disfrutar de mi compañía, pero me temo que como pago debe ayudarme a tomar algo de calor, este clima no es particularmente benefico para mí.  
-Así que me ofrece su alternativa, pero debo pagarle con mi servicio-el pelirrojo se acerco, llevando sus dedos enguantados a rozar la pálida piel de su rostro.  
-No puede ser de otra forma, aprendí que todo debe ser obtenido mediante contratos, un apuesto caballero me lo enseño.  
-Un hombre inteligente sin duda, entonces, si he de aceptar ¿de que manera sellaremos nuestro acuerdo?.-el pelirrojo rodeo su cuello, pegando su cuerpo a sus ropas húmedas.  
-Así-probar sus labios era una tentación irresistible, su lado posesivo le gustaba, de forma que lo dejó tomar el control de la situación y claro, sus manos no podían permanecer quietas, no con ese cuerpo de gacela salvaje a su disposición-mmm Sebastián, mis ropas estan húmedas ahora.  
-No tenemos más remedio, habrá que quitarselas.  
Grell se aparto, aunque le dedico una inquietante mirada, sus pasos calmos fueron llevandolo por un tranquilo sendero hasta una pequeña choza, pero al entrar, Sebastián le impidio hacer su voluntad, lo aprisiono entre sus fuertes brazos donde con maestría le retiro las ropas, vistiendole con besos lujuriosos y caricias lascivas, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad, Grell ya no era el tímido amante de antaño, quizá cometió un error al instruirlo porque conocía muy bien donde tocarlo para hacer que su lado salvaje apareciera, pero lo hacia con tal suavidad que le permitia seguir siendo el mismo caballero demandante mientras una a una se deshacia de sus vistosas prendas.  
-Basta, este no era nuestro acuerdo-lo decía con un tono necesitado, separandose cuando unicamente su camisa lo vestía-pero que imprudente, estando así podría resfriarme, no le quedara más remedio que brindarme su calor...¿no lo cree así?-mientras hablaba, sus dedos ágiles desabotonaron esa prenda, deslizandola hasta el suelo, podría jurar que su aroma seductor permeaba el ambiente.  
-por supuesto, dejarlo de tal forma sería sumamente imprudente-había arrojado lejos los guantes porque le fascinaba sentir su piel, en efecto estaba un poco fría. Lo guio por la habitación hasta empujarlo contra un sencillo lecho, afianzandolo por las caderas decidido a no dejarlo escapar, el pelirrojo sonreía de aquella forma traviesa que lo hacia redoblar esfuerzos para hacerle proferir los sonidos que mejor llenaban su garganta.  
Sus gemidos tenían una secuencia tan armoniosa que le gustaba romper con una caricia, una mordida y sobretodo con su miembro invadiendo ese pequeño espacio que tan buen cobijo le daba, era un pésimo contrato, pues las ropas húmedas se quedaron dispersas por el suelo de tierra, aunque si que tenía un calor asfixiante que deseaba contagiar a su acompañante con cada embestida.  
-¡Sebastián!-sentir las uñas enterrandose contra su piel, y su cuerpo que solo temblaba de tal forma cuando lograba tocarlo en el sitio exacto, entonces dejaba por completo cualquier inhibición y se dedicaba a gemir sonoramente a su oído, por tanto rato que lo hacia perderse de la realidad, así era estar con él, haciendo que le llenase por completo los sentidos.  
-Sebastian...aaahhhh...Sebastian-podía oler claramente la esencia de su sangre tiñendo el ambiente, pero no podía parar, el mismo cuerpo de su amante lo apresaba, evitandoselo, aunque resultaba innecesario, como si el demonio quisiera dejar esa deliciosa danza contra su cuerpo.  
-Grell.  
Su voz tenía ese suave susurro jadeante que lo hacia estremecer, mientras lo sometía como un animal salvaje, y el pelirrojo no podía mas que abandonarse por completo a la lujuria del momento.  
El moreno amaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada sonido abstracto incapaz de convertirse en palabras, las reacciones tan suyas, siempre se mordia el labio hasta hacerse una pequeña herida, tensando mucho los dedos de los pies y girando el rostro como si con ello pudiese ocultar ese gesto tan maravilloso que hacia cuando llegaba a un orgasmo.  
Luego de saciarse con su amante, le gustaba verlo, recuperando muy lentamente aquel ritmo pausado en su respiración, con la piel completamente húmeda, tapizada con la marca de sus colmillos, suspirando mientras él se movia lentamente, porque se había vuelto adicto a la forma en que gemía su nombre.  
-Sebastián...aaahhh...Sebastián-pero su voz tomaba un tono distinto, el de un hombre muy diferente.  
-¡SEBASTIAN!-el joven le veía con sumo desagrado, recordandolé en cierto grado, al amo que tuvo hace tiempo, quizá era cierto que la sangre resultaba más espesa que la tinta.  
-Debo disculparme, solo recordaba cuan molesto fue rescatar a su ancestro, era un incordio realmente.  
-¿Seguro?, parecía como si recordaras algo mucho más importante, ademas hasta donde me haz dicho no solías tener en tan buen concepto al conde Phanthomhive, yo diría que parecías inmerso en un recuerdo personal.  
-Lamento si voy a decepcionarlo mi amo, pero sentimientos como la nostalgia son cosa de humanos-le sonrio amablemente, a lo que el otro respondio dandole la espalda para acomodarse de cualquier forma en el asiento del copiloto.  
-No es que me importe, tan solo asegurate de hablarme cuando lleguemos.  
-Así lo haré mi amo, espero tenga un buen descanso-lo negaba, sin embargo la mirada de Sebastián fue a ese lugar, ahora habían casas enormes, pero estaba seguro, era el mismo sitio donde siglos atras estaba una pequeña choza, en la que una noche de otoño dejó sus obligaciones para fugarse con Grell.  
No tardarón mucho en adentrarse a la ciudad, con el paso de los años, era mas ruidosa y las grandes casas de antaño, dejaron su lugar a pequeños departamentos, uno de los cuales porsupuesto era su destino.Una vez que llegaron, el sirviente atendió a sus obligaciones, le parecían tan sencillas, sobretodo si los hacia de manera "humana", por lo que muy pronto pudo retirarse a su habitación.La sencillez de sus gustos era la misma, la cama que muy pocas veces utilizaba, y ese armario que guardaba un tesoro incompresible para otros.  
Era inevitable que se dirigiera hacia el fondo de donde saco una vieja valija, sobre la desgastada piel estaba marcado aún el escudo de armas de los Phanthomhive; la coloco en su cama y al abrirla, ver el vestido rojo sin desearlo le arrancó una sonrisa, había pasado siglos llevandolo consigo, era estúpido que luego de tanto tiempo siguiera pensando en él, atraves de los años había dejado de luchar esa guerra contra su amor, le resultaba más honesto aceptar que siempre estaría enamorado de Grell, sin embargo era incapaz de perdonarlo, por mucho que invadiese sus memorias.  
Un pequeño listón acompañaba el vestido, era sencillo, de un verde oscuro, el único recuerdo fisico que conservaba de su pequeño, ¿lo seguiría siendo?, ¿habría crecido ya?, todavía conocía ese shinigami extraño al que podía solicitar respuestas, pero creía que lo mejor era permanecer apartado, mientras pensaba en ello, sintio un breve cambio sobre el sello en su mano izquierda, casi al mismo tiempo escucho la voz de su amo, seguía llamandolo así, a pesar de que le había explicado mil veces que no era necesario, quizá no fue nada mas, mejor que guardará todo, tanto esfuerzo por revivir el pasado, sin duda parecía estarlo afectando.  
\---  
Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, Stefan seguía inmerso en aquella frase "toda información familiar de cada shinigami existente reside aquí", no dejaba de pensar en que quizá ya tenía la forma de saber quien era su padre, solo detuvo su andar cuando sintió cierta molestia en la piel de su espalda.


	18. Especial de halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween!, es una de mis festividades favoritas y por tanto decidí hacerles un capítulo especial, debo aclarar que no forma parte de la trama principal, espero que lo disfruten y mil gracias por todo su apoyo para este fic.

"Alrededor de la última noche del décimo mes, existen muchas leyendas, la mayoría son meras exageraciones, pero si en ellas existe algo de verdad, es que la fecha no deja de ser especial pues tal día se pueden abrir muchas puertas entre los diferentes mundos y unos pocos afortunados tienen la fortuna de pasar por ellas".  
-Esto es basura-Stefan dejo el libro sobre la mesa, lo fastidiaba tener que repasar todo de aquella forma tan metódica, el tenía excelente memoria, pero Henry siempre insistía-no entiendo porque debemos estudiar estos cuentos de humanos, sabemos bien que las únicas puertas que conectan a su mundo son controladas por el despacho.  
El castaño suspiro, pasando la página de su libro y dejándola marcada con un separador en forma de calavera.  
-Bueno es una fecha en la que debemos poner especial atención, mi padre Erick me dijo que siempre tiene mucho trabajo esta noche porque hay demasiadas anomalías, y yo creo que las historias podrían ser ciertas, los shinigamis no son los únicos con poder sobrenatural.  
-eso es otro término de humanos, ¿por qué no tomamos un descanso y comemos algo?-a Henry le hacia gracia la forma en que su compañero se comportaba.  
-Debo terminar de leer esto, espera un momento-  
-Bien, pero no lo hagas tan lento-coloco ambos brazos sobre su libro, apoyando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.  
\---  
Se vislumbraban grandes extensiones de tierra, el viento mecía los cultivos dándoles un aspecto espectral conforme la luz del día iba extinguiéndose, era un paisaje tan distinto que parecía imposible tan solo estar a un par de horas de la bulliciosa ciudad, en esa pequeña casa de campo que guardaba reminiscencias de un pasado sencillo.  
-Me parece peculiar que haya decidido pasar estas fechas en un lugar como este amo Michael, los granjeros también conservan ciertas costumbres, vi algunas fogatas, sin duda tendrán celebraciones.  
El chico estaba recostado sobre un viejo sofá, tenia la expresión de fastidio que había heredado de sus ancestros, de uno en particular.  
-Apaga todas las luces, si creen que no hay nadie nos dejarán en paz, odio todas esas costumbres ridículas.  
Sebastián se acerco para cubrirle con una manta pues el clima era mucho más fresco mientras avanzaba la noche.  
-Nadie odia las costumbres, sino lo que traen a su memoria.  
El chico se dio la vuelta, envolviéndose con la manta.  
-Haz lo que te digo, luego vete a dormir y deja de fastidiar, es una orden.  
-yes, my lord.  
Atendió las ordenes con brevedad, para luego dirigirse a su habitación, era inaudito, los demonios no necesitaban dormir, pero igual cerró los ojos; cuando los abrió, la luz de la tarde le cegaba, estaba en un lugar muy distinto, inmerso en algún sueño seguramente, la sala que lo rodeaba era tan pequeña, con un aire muy hogareño, la casa era luminosa y fresca, sus ropas a su vez tenían una sencillez admirable, y cuando se puso de pie para salir, se percato que se hallaba en un barrio residencial con casas de pequeños jardines, todas con decoraciones otoñales, calabazas talladas con gestos macabros, telarañas y figuras emulando gatos negros erizados, esto último llamó su atención, pero debió apartar la vista cuando sintió que un par de pequeñas manos tiraban de sus ropas.  
-¡Papá!.  
Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, el pequeño recién había bajado del camión escolar, llevando su pequeña mochila sobre los hombros, y un curioso fantasma hecho de papel, que pendía de un hilo sujeto entre sus dedos.  
-Stefan-se puso a su altura abrazándolo, con un cariño que tan pocas veces prodigaba y el pequeño le correspondió, colgándose de su cuello para que lo alzara.  
-Hoy hicimos brujas y fantasmas, la maestra prometió darnos muchos dulces hoy, vamos a ir a pedirlos a su casa, ¿verdad papá?.  
Sebastián le sonrió, parecía tan entusiasmado.  
-Así será, ¿ya decidiste tu disfraz?-el pequeño jugaba con el fantasma de papel, y asintió viéndolo muy decidido con sus grandes ojos verdes.  
-Sí, todos quieren ser vampiros, momias y hombres lobo, pero yo quiero ser un demonio...¿podemos vestirnos como demonios papá?, quiero una cola y unos cuernos.  
Sonrió separando apenas los labios mostrando levemente sus colmillos, mientras su mirada purpúrea se reflejaba contra la otra.  
-Me parece que sería un disfraz muy convincente, pero no es correcto revelar nuestra forma verdadera-vio algo de tristeza en aquellos ojos, y coloco un par de sus dedos bajo su barbilla, levantándola con sus largas uñas negras-pero no esta mal si es solo un poco.  
Aquello entusiasmo realmente al pequeño, quien le devolvió una traviesa sonrisa llena de complicidad. De todas formas, el sirviente decidió que sería mas apropiado el hacer para Stefan un disfraz más convencional, aunque no le fue fácil, habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que hiciera ropajes de un pequeño demonio y el último sin duda no había sido tan inquieto, le tomó algo de tiempo colocarle todo, pero una vez terminó, el chico se paro muy entusiasmado dando vueltas frente al espejo.  
-Me gusta mucho Papá, ¿me veo hermoso?-el moreno le sonrió, sin duda recordando a otro ser que solía preguntarle lo mismo.  
-Eres perfecto Stefan-el niño se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla  
-pero faltas tú, ¡ponte tu disfraz papá!-vio alrededor pero no encontró ninguna prenda, sin embargo abrió sus ojos cuan enormes eran cuando vio a su padre con un vestuario extraño, unos grandes cuernos y un largo cabello negro, podía ver más claramente sus colmillos y una cola que se agitaba por el suelo, se acerco para tratar de agarrarlo y se envolvió en esa larga capa negra-¿cómo lo hiciste papá?, ¿yo también puedo?.  
Sebastián le vio de forma muy seria.  
-Cuando seas mayor podrás tomar la forma que tu quieras, te lo prometo, pero nunca debes mostrarle tu poder a los humanos, no hasta que tengas edad, ¿lo entiendes?.  
El pequeño asintió, se acomodo los pequeños cuernos falsos que tenía sobre la cabeza y fue a tomar una bolsa en forma de calabaza, la noche ya había caído y era la hora de salir por dulces, era lo único que le importaba.  
El moreno sintió algo que no sabía describir, mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo, tocando de puerta en puerta haciendo las cosas que parecían usuales para todos los demás, viéndolo correr emocionado por obtener golosinas, incluso era dulce cuando se asustaba por la decoración y corría para buscar protección entre sus brazos.  
Luego de un par de horas, el pequeño había cedido al cansancio, por lo que habían vuelto a esa pequeña casa, sobre el suelo estaban la calabaza llena de dulces, partes del disfraz y algunas envolturas vacías que antes contuvieron caramelos. Sebastián arrullaba contra su pecho al pequeño Stefan, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Cuernos reales sobresalían de la cabeza del pequeño, como una versión de si mismo en miniatura; él acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros. Un extraño cansancio comenzó a invadirlo también, señal inequívoca de que pronto despertaría, pero aunque fuese solo fantasía no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
-Te amo, mi pequeño Stefan-lo abrazo, aunque fue una lastima que no alcanzase a ver la sonrisa entre los labios del pequeño.  
\---  
-¿Stefan?-la voz de Henry lo saco de su sopor, parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad del todo-¿qué pasó?.  
El castaño le sonrió comprensivo, retirándole algunos cabellos del rostro.  
-Te quedaste dormido mientras leíamos, hace un rato.  
Stefan pasó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, estirándolos un poco.  
-Que raro, me siento muy bien ahora, aún así ¿por qué no me despertaste?.  
-Parecías tener un buen sueño, estabas sonriendo.  
-Quizá, no puedo recordar lo que soñaba, pero siento que fue muy real.  
Henry no solía ver a su compañero tan serio, entonces pareció recordar algo y busco entre sus cosas, hasta sacar una pequeña bolsa llena de dulces con el dibujo de una calabaza, que puso frente al moreno, quien le vio intrigado.  
-Esta costumbre humana quizá te guste más, ¡Feliz Halloween, Stefan!.


	19. El más ferviente deseo de Stefan

Había pasado el día sin poder dejar de pensar en ello, en realidad pasó el resto de la semana con esa idea rondando en su mente como un fantasma, pero no aterrandolo, sino más bien despertando una añoranza que si bien antes había sentido, no era tan intensa como ahora.  
Los shinigamis que no fueron aceptados para presentar el examen, debían llevar sus guadañas para inspección, ya que antaño tomaban las de sus compañeros aceptados para dar un paseo al mundo humano y eso no dejaba en buen lugar al despacho, por ello se decidio tener un registro muy estricto que vinculara shinigamis con sus guadañas incluso cuando eran para entrenamiento.  
Claro que había un determinado tiempo para cumplir con aquel trámite, pero Stefan tuvo la mala fortuna de seleccionar justo el día de la ceremonia para certificar las guadañas de quienes participaban en el examen; el salón principal estaba lleno con los estudiantes y sus padres, podía notar gestos severos, de orgullo, sobreprotectores que molestaban a los jovenes shinigamis y le hacían recordar a su propio padre, pero lo que más le afecto fue ver a todos acompañados por ambos padres e incluso para quienes faltaba uno de ellos seguramente caído en cumplimiento de su deber, llevaban una pequeña fotografía, pero él suspiraba con algo de tristeza, no tenía idea siquiera de la apariencia del suyo.  
-Stefan...-tuvo que recomponerse al reconocer el tono de su voz, trato de mostrarse tan alegre y despreocupado como siempre.  
-Henry, estas aquí-saludo respetuosamente a los shinigamis que lo acompañaban, Alan y Erick a pesar de conocerle bien, no solían verle tan a menudo.  
-Vaya, si que haz crecido mucho, espero ya no te metas en dificultades, aunque escuche que...¡ay!.  
-Erick, tendrás que disculparme, pise sin querer sobre tu pie-no era ningún accidente, el rubio sabia muy bien que era momento para cambiar de tema.  
-Sabes Henry esta nervioso, quizá puedas darle un consejo, ya que siempre habla mucho de ti, creo que hará mas caso de tus recomendaciones.  
Los colores invadieron el rostro del menor, mucho más cuando Stefan sonrío de aquella forma tan peculiar.  
-No deben preocuparse, creo que Henry hará un buen trabajo, aunque sus notas en combate no serán tan buenas como las mías.  
El comentario no les causo mucho gracia, pero el joven castaño parecía tomarselo bastante bien.  
-Las clases no son como la práctica, podrås presumir cuando presentes el ciclo entrante.  
-Me ofende que dudes de mí en esta forma-Stefan solía hacer una imitación perfecta de uno de los instructores, lo que provocaba en Henry esa sonrisa tan contagiosa, siempre había entre los dos, aquella especie de complicidad.  
Alan de alguna manera recordaba sus primeros encuentros con Erick, por lo que usaba el pretexto de ir a saludar a otros padres para otorgarles algo de privacidad, quizå estaban comenzando a enamorarse, pero era muy posible que ninguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta todavía.  
Stefan aprovecho el momento en que los dejaron solos para llevar a Henry a un lugar menos concurrido, sabía que solo él comprendería lo que sifnificaba su reciente descubrimiento, aunque sin duda esperaba se mostrara más entusiasmado.  
-No creo que sea buena idea que busques en el registro Stefan, creo que deberías antes hablar con tu padre.  
El moreno suspiro, ya se lo había explicado tantas veces.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?, los Sutcliff han sido parte del despacho desde hace mucho, no tendría nada de malo estudiarlos un poco y si en el camino encuentro al menos el nombre de mi padre, bueno sería una casualidad.  
Henry se cruzo de brazos, golpeando el piso en repetidas ocasiones con la punta de su zapato, recordandole la actitud propia de su padre cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo.  
-Si lo encuentras no sera una casualidad-sin embargo sabía de buena fuente que los registros eran demasiado extensos y su amigo no era precisamente paciente, quizá pronto se aburriría y abandonaría la idea, ademas nada parecía incentivar más a Stefan que aquello que le prohibian-pero si es lo que quieres hacer.  
El moreno lo abrazo con la fuerza desmedida de un niño al que le cumplen un capricho.  
-Gracias por entender, solo te pido que no lo comentes, me gustaría poder buscar con tranquilidad.  
El castaño negó.  
-Siempre que me pides guardar un secreto termino en dificultades, pero esta bien, sabes que puedes confíar en mí.  
Stefan le sonrio, llevandolo de regreso a donde estaban los otros, apoyandolo desde la distancia mientras el continuaba con aquel protocolo.  
-Una ceremonia importante, la mayoría prefiere no invadir su solemnidad, porque saben bien que solo atañe a los involucrados.  
Ese tono de voz era uno que sin duda reconocía en cualquier parte, a pesar de su frialdad propia de cualquier shinigami, existía en el algo que lo incitaba para desafiarlo.  
-Menos mal que los deseos caprichosos de un gerente no se imponen a la tradición del despacho.  
William le vio con ese gesto que podía causar terror en otros, acostumbrado a que los de rango inferior bajaran la mirada, pero él, tan altivo, un digno hijo de su padre sin duda.  
-La tradición era cortar los malos elementos de raíz.  
El moreno le sonrió con un gesto que le recordó a ese maldito demonio.  
-Me temo que de ser así, no lo tendríamos en tal elevado puesto ¿no es así?, ¿señor B?.  
-Spears-la intervención de aquel funcionario, le impidio a William darle la lección que deseaba, pero ya tendría tiempo de borrarle aquella sonrisa del rostro.  
Sin duda ese día no había sido de los mejores, por eso Stefan decidió terminar con su tramite para volver a casa, o a la oficina de su padre que sería casi lo mismo, pero la figura inconfundible del pelirrojo, le hizo llevar sus pasos directo hacia él.  
-Arthur, vaya, justo la persona que deseaba ver.  
El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco, no era que no le agradara Stefan, pero no podía comprender que asunto podría tener con él.Su antiguo compañero le retiro los pesados tomos que llevaba en brazos.  
-Dejame ayudarte, aún estoy en deuda por ayudarme aquel día-Arthur negó bastante abochornado.  
-Me agradeciste ya , no es necesario que hagas nada más-trato de quitarle los archivos pero el moreno era mucho más ágil.  
-Te ayudaré y no se diga más.  
Arthur se dió por vencido, si algo recordaba de Stefan es que una vez se decide a hacer algo nada lo hará cambiar de idea y ademas no le venía mal ayuda extra, tenía que admitirlo, la conversación le trajó buenas memorias, aunque lo siguiente no lo esperaba en absoluto.  
-Pero ¿ya no quieres postularte para ser un recolector de almas?.  
Stefan suspiro un poco.  
-Claro que sí, pero algo me falta, quizá si puedo entender los pasos de mi familia, podré conseguir esa motivación, además no puedo dejar cerradas mis opciones, quizá me guste la vida de oficinista.  
No lo habría pensado ni en su momento más desesperado, peri por alguno razón siempre se le había dado muy bien el convencer a los demás, por lo que muy pronto, estaba con un entusiasmado Arthur explicandole todo el sistema de registros, era íncreble que una sección tan desastrosa estuviera dentro del despacho, pues a pesar de tenet multiples fichas y estanterias nada estaba en su lugar, lo que hacia más complicada la tarea de hallar los registros.  
Stefan pasaba todo su tiempo libre allí usando el pretexto de aún estar molesto con su padre y de tener que prepararse más para el siguiente ciclo academico, en mås de una ocasión pensó en dejarlo, pues inclusi debía llevarse trabajo a casa, pero cada que hallaba un registro de su familia, se maravillaba con lo distintos pero poderosos que habían sido sus antepasados y sabia que cada uno le acercaba más al objetivo de hallar a su padre.  
Tan enfrascado estaba en su misión que incluso paso por alto el hecho de que las pruebas finales habían pasado ya y estaban por dar los resultados, solo podía pensar en que debajo del brazo estaba la lista final de registroa y según ella solo le faltaban dos libros que revisar, cuando los hallará, al fin obtendría la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.  
-Stefan...¡Stefan!-la voz de Henry lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, parecía feliz, y sin duda cansado de ir corriendo para alcanzarle.  
-Lo siento, a veces camino muy rápido, pero debo aprovechar mi tiempo en el registro-Henry habló luego de recuperar un poco el aliento.  
-Esperaba que pudieras ir a celebrar conmigo está noche, aún es precipitado pero mi puntaje fue bueno y quizá pronto podré tener mis anteojos personalizados, perdona si soy insensible pero quisiera que vinieras, habrá pastel de chocolate.  
-No puedo, no es que no me alegre por ti, pero a partir de mañana las oficinas estarán cerradas hasta el nuevo ciclo y yo debo aprovechar el tiempo.  
-Stefan, por favor ven conmigo, llevas semanas en esto, tu padre le dijo a los mios que no comes ni duermes bien, creo que te estas obsesionando y estas siendo cruel con él.  
Stefan rodó los ojos, sin ocultar demasiado su molestia.  
-Ambos debíamos estar festejando y esperando un resultado, pero él se negó, yo no soy el cruel aqui, ademas estoy tan cerca, yo no espero que tu lo entiendas.  
Henry le tomo de la mano.  
-Stefan, yo quiero entenderte pero me asusta lo que haces, si lo quieres ambos hablaremos con tu padre, incluso haré lo posible por hacer que mis padres me digan lo que saben, pero ya no vuelvas al registro.  
Henry lo veía fijamente, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial y su rostro un gesto suplicante, pero el moreno se aparto.  
-Lo siento Henry, debo volver ahí-el otro bajo la mirada-porque debo devolver esto, pasaré a tu casa mås tarde y quiero una buena rebanada de pastel.  
El castaño le sonrió, despidiendosé tan alegre como de costumbre, no sin antes hacerle prometer que realmente iría.  
Una vez que volvió a esos pasillos, el moreno seguía pensando en ello, quizá Henry tenía razón, por lo regular así era; pero estando tan cerca del final no podía parar, necesitaba saber. Iba tan distraído que tropezo con otro shinigami.  
-Pero que distraído, no me sorprende que no pasarás la selección.  
-Siendo alguien que pasó por tan poco, no me sorprende que se sienta identificado.  
El mayor trato de mantenerse tan sereno como siempre aunque la presencia de aquel ser le asqueaba.  
-Eres un insolente, debes tratarme con respeto, despues de todo soy tu superior.  
Stefan le vió, levantando lps hombros.  
-Como bien lo dice no soy ni remotamente un shinigami en activo, por lo que no tengo superiores, así que ninguna regla me obliga, solo quizå las normas morales pero...sabiendo quien es mi padre.  
-Al menos uno-sus maliciosos ojos verdes se habían percatado de la peculiar caligrafía dorada sobre las tapas negras, propia de solo un lugar-pero mucho me temo que ahí no encontraras lo que buscas.  
Esta vez le había sorprendido.  
-¿Disculpe?.  
William caminó a su alrededor, como acechando una presa que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.  
-El archivo shinihami no te dará la respuesta que buscas y de seguro tu padre tampoco, yo lo conozco bien-tomo un mechon de sus cabellos para descubrirle la oreja-¿tu quieres conocer a tu otro padre no es asi?.  
-Stefan, aquí estás, lamento la tardanza-Arthur parecía haber salido de la nada, tomó la lista que llevaba el otro-te agradezco por habermelo cuidado, disculpe mis malos modales Spears sempai, solo que deseo terminar todos los pendientes asi que yo...  
William vio al empleado insignificante que de inmediato guardo silencio bajando la mirada, luego le resto importancia, sacando algo de su bolsillo para entregarlo a Stefan, era una tarjeta.  
-Ven a verme si deseas una respuesta.  
Cuando por fin se marcho, Arthur se recargo contra la pared muy agitado.  
-jamas había hecho esto, si un superior me descubriera...yo...-parecía a punto de hiperventilar y Stefan trató de calmarlo.  
-¿por qué lo hiciste?, no es muy propio de ti.  
El pelirrojo poco a poco recuperaba el color en las mejillas.  
-Bueno estaría muy mal que dejará que cualquiera llevara los archivos libremente, pero sobretodo pensé que tendrías problemas, ese gerente da mucho miedo, ¿qué necesitaba de ti?.  
-No es nada, es un enemigo de mi padre y solo quiere molestar, siempre ha sido así, descuida, pero te lo agradezco, eres el mismo chico amable que recordaba-su antiguo compañero le sonrió.  
-tu tampoco haz cambiado nada, sabes me temó que por el momento ya no podré ayudarte, pero al volver podrás visitar el archivo cuando quieras, mientras tanto no te metas en problemas.  
-Trataré, pero no puedo hacer nada si los problemas vienen a mí.  
\---  
Alan era bien conocido por sus habilidades en la cocina, claro que prefería la comida nutritiva, pero dada la ocasión se dedicó a preparar los platillos favoritos de su hijo que incluían una gran cantidad de frituras, dulces y frutos, incluso algunos otros shinigamis les habían acompañado para dar sus mejores consejos al que tenían por seguro sería un próximo miembro del despacho.  
Luego de la celebración, Stefan y Henry salieron a la terraza, las noches del mundo shinigami podrían parecer algo monotonas, pero a pesar de la cantidad de cuadrados edificios, se podían ver muy claramente las estrellas con esa luna apenas creciendo; era el paisaje favorito de Henry, pero esa noche permanecía con la mirada en el suelo.  
-Este pastel es muy bueno, le diré a tu padre Erick que nos dé la receta, ¿qué pasa Henry?.  
-Tengo miedo, mis padres fueron siempre muy buenos, con excelentes notas, bueno mi padre Erick no tanto, pero si que lo era en combate, ¿qué pasa si no apruebo?.  
Stefan dio una última cucharada a su pastel, lo dejo sobre una mesita cercana y despues ataco a Henry, haciendole cosquillas en el estomago, no sabía bien por que, pero siempre le aliviaba la tensión en esa forma.  
-Stefan...ya...basta-le hizo reir hasta que un par de lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla y luego saco un pañuelo para limpiarselas, el castaño le golpeo en el brazo, no era ningún niño débil, pero aquello realmente parecía haberlo hecho sentir mejor.  
-No debes preocuparte, lo harás bien, debes tener más confianza, tus padres te apoyarán siempre, ademas si debes repetir el ciclo, seríamos un equipo perfecto, pero si tanto te importa pasar esta vez, siempre podemos meternos a la oficina del sinodal y cambiar las notas.  
El castaño le vio algo horrorizado.  
-¡Stefan!-pero el moreno le sonrió bastante divertido.  
-Era una broma, estoy seguro que pronto estaras cegando almas por el mundo humano, por que tu eres íncreible Henry.  
Ambas miradas parecían perdidas en ese verde misterioso, quizá brillaban por su naturaleza propia o por el intenso sentimiento que parecía irse intensificando entre ambos, de cualquier forma sentían la necesidad de acercarse hasta que podían verse claramente reflejados en la mirada del otro, casi respirando el mismo aliento cálido, a punto de probar el sabor de sus labios por primera vez.  
-Stefan, Henry-la voz de Erick hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran-¿qué hacian?, nada innapropiado supongo.  
Stefan abrazo juguetonamente a Henry.  
-Nos atrapo, planeabamos huir al mundo humano, ¿para que tener una guadaña, si puede tener un príncipe como yo a su lado?.  
Erick negó pero sin retirar esa sonrisa del rostro.  
-Muy bien, pueden planear su fuga en otro momento, tu padre ha llamado Stefan, quiere que vayas a casa.  
\---  
Erick le había entregado las llaves e insistió en acompañarlo, pero Stefan declinó, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que discutiera con su padre y quizá el ambiente aún sería tenso, por lo que al estar frente a la puerta, suspiro, colocando su abrigo en el brazo del que colgaba una enorme bolsa llena con recipientes de comida por insistencia de Alan. Una vez que abrió, se preparó para lo que fuese necesario, pero su padre no se veía por ninguna parte.  
-Papá, estoy en casa-siguió avanzando y al fin lo encontró recostado sobre aquel viejo sofa, debió estar muy cansado para quedarse así, el moreno se acercó para moverle un poco-Papá, anda debes ir a la cama.  
El pelirrojo se negaba a abrir los ojos.  
-No, dejame Stefan, me desmaquillaré mañana.  
El joven suspiró, no le quedaba más remedio, dejó las cosas que traía de cualquier modo y cargo en sus brazos al pelirrojo para llevarlo a su habitación, le pareció graciosa la forma en que habían cambiado las cosas, Grell solía hacer lo mismo por él cuando era un pequeño.  
Una vez recostado, le quitó los zapatos, los guantes, tomó una toalla tibia para limpiar su rostro, tarea nada fácil dado lo mucho que se movía, y mientras le arropaba Stefan comprendió que sin importar lo que pasara, le resultaba imposible seguir enojado con él.  
-que descanses,...papi.  
Grell estiro la mano para tomar la de su hijo.  
-Buenas noches, mi pequeño Stefan.


	20. Desvelos de la curiosidad

Al dormir, sus pasos lo llevaban por ese mundo, tan distinto al suyo, pero aún asi común, tal cual si lo conociera desde siempre.  
Ya no estaba en una torre, no habían extraños cantos ni velas, sino un campo vasto, que se perdia de vista debido a la densa neblina, solo podía escuchar el graznido de las aves de rapiña; había un olor fetido, pero tambien una esencia que cruzaba por su nariz inundandole los sentidos, haciendo que se relamiera y sintiera un hambre como jamas lo hizo antes, necesitaba ir hacia donde provenia ese aroma, devorar lo que le provocaba una necesidad tan tortuosa y entonces, al separar los labios mostrando sus afilados colmillos, ese aroma lo lleno todo alejandolo de aquellos sueños tan extraños, porque nada podía ser mas seductor para el apetito de Stefan que chocolate en grandes cantidades.  
Su padre lo sabia, por ello decidió hacer un pastel especial ese día, era temprano, pero no importaba, ningún daño hacia que le preparara un pequeño postre a su querido hijo, nada venía mejor para endulzar las cosas luego de tantos días de tensión.  
El pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar ese peculiar sonido cuando abria la puerta, separándola con lentitud del marco, acercandose sigiloso como acechando su presa. Stefan solía perderse tanto en su amor por la comida, que cerraba los ojos dejando que su olfato lo guiara; Grell por ello hacia un esfuerzo extra con la decoración, le gustaba el brillo en la mirada del moreno al sorprenderse, sin duda esa calidez honesta y sobria la habia heredado de su amado demonio, era una lástima que no asi su sentido de propiedad y buenos modales.  
-¡Stefan!, ¿te parece correcto sentarte asi a la mesa?, te he dicho que una dama siempre tiene que comportarse.  
El otro medito por un momento su apariencia, la coleta en que siempre traia sujeto su cabello estaba desordenada, ademas solo le vestia el pantalón del pijama, pero siempre dormía de la misma forma.  
-¿Y si me comporto como una dama inapropiada?, al parecer se divierten más-Grell negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. El menor bostezo un poco, sentandose sobre uno de los bancos altos para contemplar a detalle las rosas negras y los craneos de chocolate sobre la cubierta del pastel, parecian tan deliciosos, volteo a su padre como esperando respuesta a una pregunta no formulada en voz alta.  
-si, estan rellenos con cerezas en conserva-vio con severidad a su hijo quien estiraba la mano hacia el postre-nada de eso jovencito, ire por un plato, me lleve mucho tiempo haciendo las decoraciones y si no te vistes como deberias, al menos tendras modales en la mesa.  
El moreno hizo un puchero, pero se quedo esperando porque le sirviera un trozo. Mientras lo hacia, de nuevo esa sensación en la espalda le recorrio y llevo una mano sobre el hombro para tratar de aliviar esa extraña comezon que le carcomia la piel, eso hasta que sintio el golpe contra sus dedos con la base de aquel pequeño plato de ceramica.  
-Basta, si haces eso te dejaras una cicatriz.  
Stefan sacudio la mano que su padre le habia golpeado.  
-Claro que no, somos shinigamis, y las heridas no dejan marcas en nuestros cuerpos.  
-De todas formas no debes hacerlo-el moreno perdio el interes por discutir, al ver como su padre cortaba el pastel, la superficie plateada del filo del cuchillo, quedaba impregnada del jarabe de chocolate del interior, una verdadera delicia. Despues de servirle, el pelirrojo echo un vistazo disimulado a esa espalda, temiendo que la marca del sello la cruzara, pero estaba tan inmaculada como siempre, incluso habia desaparecido el tono rojizo que Stefan dejara al rascarse.  
-Esta vez te superaste a ti mismo, esta delicioso, es como una oda al chocolate, nunca habias hecho algo asi.  
Pocas cosas habian que le gustaran tanto a Grell como el hecho de que lo elogiaran mucho más si se trataba de sus seres queridos, tomaba una postura orgullosa sonriendo de lo más complacido.  
-Bueno, me insulta un poco que te sorprendas, despues de todo soy un shinigami muy apto en todo sentido, los postres no son ningun reto para mi.  
Claro que no siempre habia sido asi, pero no era algo que Stefan necesitara saber, resulto extraño pero por un momento recordó el día justo que Sebastián le mostrara esa receta y los colores se le subieron al rostro, habia pasado ya tanto tiempo y sin embargo, seguia reaccionando asi tan solo con las memorias de su pasado.  
-¿Mi padre te enseño a hacer este postre?.  
Grell se giro sorprendido, ¿acaso tenia el poder de leer su mente?.  
-¿qué?-apenas balbuceo, lo habia descubierto con la guardia baja.  
-Siempre que cocinas algo tienes muchas historias, dices Ronny esto, Alan aquello, pero nunca hablas de mi padre y por eso...  
El gesto de Grell se habia vuelto algo sombrio, dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa e hizo por apartarse.  
-Tengo que irme, se hara tarde-Stefan le sujeto la muñeca, quizá Henry tenía razón, despues de todo estaba removiendo el pasado por la fuerza.  
-Lo lamento-Grell volteó para verle y el moreno le sonrio con ese gesto encantador-anda come conmigo te servire un pedazo de pastel.  
El pelirrojo se soltó con suavidad de aquel agarre negando.  
-no, mi regimen me lo impide, ademas debo ir a la oficina, las odiosas juntas de auditoria son lo peor, estoy deseando que terminen, pero tu puedes terminar el pastel si quieres o llevarle un poco a Henry, es muy bueno para los nervios.  
El pelirrojo le esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco para llenarle el rostro de besos marcados con su labial, mientras su hijo trataba de negarse, deseaba hacerlo feliz pero en el interior creia que saber la verdad de su origen no era un tema a discusión, Stefan habia sido criado como un shinigami y eso seria por siempre.  
-¿que pasa papi?-Grell habia parado, sacando unas llaves de sus bolsillos, parecian recien hechas.  
-Pense que ya estabas en edad de tener unas propias, pero eso no significa que puedes llegar tarde jovencito.  
Al menor le parecia muy graciosa la forma en que su padre trataba de mostrarse firme con él, pero se contuvo para no reir, lo amaba mucho.Pensaba que seria imposible hablar del pasado porque parecia herirle, pero ¿que hacia con toda la curiosidad que sentia?, ¿podría dejarla sin más?.  
-Gracias, las cuidare bien-volteo hacia el pastel-quiza seria buena idea ir con Henry.  
\---  
No era uno de los shinigamis más hábiles, pues aunque sus notas teoricas eran buenas, no alcanzaban el sobresaliente, sin embargo se habia esforzado más alla de sus limites, recibio buenas criticas preliminares y sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba con cada paso.  
-¡Henry!-se sobresalto girando asustado hacia esa voz familiar.  
-Stefan-el castaño suspiro, recobrando poco a poco la compostura que tanto habia perdido por esos dias.  
-¿a donde vas?-era muy extraña la pregunta, despues de todo se lo habia dicho, ¿o no lo habia hecho?, ultimamente ya no estaba seguro de nada.  
-Hoy es el dia que publicaran los resultados asi que voy al colegio.  
-Entonces creo que cuando vuelvas a casa, vas a necesitar esto-mostro un grupo de llaves doradas que Henry reconocio enseguida, sintiendose abochornado.  
-¿volví a dejarlas en la cerradura?-el moreno asintio, entregandoselas y el otro parecio enfilarse de regreso a su edificio-quiza sea mejor que no vaya hoy.  
Stefan se interpuso en su camino, tomandole de los hombros para girarlo, -esta bien, yo te acompañare, de hecho te traje algo de pastel de chocolate para darte suerte.  
-No creo poder comer nada en este momento, mi estomago no esta nada tolerante.  
-En ese caso me haré cargo del asunto, la buena suerte no es algo que se deba desperdiciar.  
El castaño le vió negando con vehemencia.  
-Creo que lo que quieres de resume como no desperdiciar pastel-en ede punto Stefan habia ya descubierto el postre encajando en el una pequeña cucharilla y llevandolo a su boca, pero no dejó de guiar a su amigo con sutileza hacia la zona donde una enorme pizarra tenía una lista pegada en el centro, con los nombres en una fuerte caligrafía magenta.  
El ritual para revisar los resultados, era muy distinto a los derechos para presentar el examen; cada shinigami avanzaba de manera individual, buscaba por su nombre, guardando el resultado para si mismo, retirandose de forma silenciosa de manera que no alterara al resto de aspirantes. Cuando Stefan y Henry llegaron, habia una fila considerable, sin embargo con el paso de los minutos, el resto de ños shinigamis fueron retirandose hasta que se quedaron solos.  
-¿revisaras ahora?, ya cedimos el paso a todos los demas.  
El castaño avanzaba un paso, retrocediendo un par más.  
-No lo sé, debe ser en un momento propicio.  
El moreno suspiró.  
-Pienso que cualquier momento es bueno, vamos...¿o quieres que revise por ti?.  
Henry agito las manos negando, era lo que esperaba, desde que eran niños trataba de hacer todo por si mismo, sin importar lo dificil que resultara y esta vez no sería distinto, así que respiro profundo y avanzó algo torpe debido a que le temblaban las piernas, levantó la mirada buscando por su nombre y por primera vez, contrario a sus pulcras costumbres, no pudo evitar gritar de emoción.  
-¡Lo hice!, ¡aprobe!.  
Corrió hacia Stefan, saltando a sus brazos y entonces de nuevo la distancia entre sus rostros fue reduciendose hasta terminar en nada, el color enigmatico de sus ojos verdes reflejaban el deseo del otro, haciendo que por primera vez sus labios sintieran con claridad la textura de los otros, en un contacto casto y breve que les lleno las mejillas de un intendo carmesí.  
-Bueno, me alegro de acompañarte...me habría puesto muy celoso si hubieses dado ese beso a cualquier otro por la euforia del momento.  
-¡Nunca lo haría!...ese beso solo era para ti, siempre lo conserve para obsequiartelo, me gustas mucho.  
El moreno sonreia pero no de la forma retadora u orgullosa, era más bien el nerviosismo provocado por sus sentimientos, quiza estaba sorprendido por la repentina valentía de su timido amigo de la infancia, que hacia tiempo habia dejado de significar solo eso en su vida.  
-Tú también me gustas Henry, ademas mi padre dice que siempre hay que agradecer los obsequios.  
Sus manos eran fuertes, sin embargo le tomaron el rostro con una sutileza que hasta ese momento desconocia y por ello al recibir la caricia de sus labios, Henry se olvido del tiempo, el nerviosismo, y la razón por la que estuviese ahi en primer lugar, solo se dejó llevar por la infinita felicidad de saber su amor correspondido.  
-Stefan...  
-Solo espero que tu padre Eric no desee atravesarme con su guadaña por esto.  
-Bueno, quiza no valga la pena el riesgo.  
-Tú lo vales todo...mi Henry.  
Lo estrecho contra su cuerpo, en ese momento en que el solitario recinto fue testigo de sus primeros besos.  
Sin embargo, había en el mundo algo más fuerte que aquellos sentimientos, que el joven Sutcliff era incapaz de ignorar. Ese pinchazo en su espalda se volvió más fuerte, haciendole cortar el contacto.  
-¿Stefan?-el castaño se preocupo mucho, pero el otro intento reconfortarlo.  
-No es nada, descuida...-volteo y ese leve brillo purpureo impresionó a su acompañante-¿Qué pasa Henry?-el otro parpadeo y de nuevo contemplo esos ojos verdes como los suyos, quiza el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada.  
-Tus ojos, por un momento-negó con la cabeza-no importa, vamos, quiero comunicarles a mis padres el resultado.  
El moreno negó y por un instante Henry se sintió culpable, sabía de los deseos de Stefan por convertirse en cegador y al parecer este se dió cuenta de sus preocupaciones.  
-No tienes por que contener tu alegria, estoy feliz por ti, solo que debo hacer algo, te veré más tarde, para seguir festejando juntos-tomo su mano derecha, besando el dorso de esta, Henry no lo reprendió, sino que se quedó estatico y con una sonrisa complice.  
\---  
-¿Gusta una taza de té?-La mirada del sirviente tan cálida, siempre le hacia perderse por un momento, sabía todo de aquel ser, lo había visto en formas que a un ser humano le costaría mucho trabajo comprender, sin embargo seguia sorprendiendolo tan gratamente-¿sempai?.  
-¿Eh?-salió con rapidez de su ensoñación, viendo a su joven asistente que le ofrecia de beber-lo siento, estoy algo distraido, yo me haré cargo, tu puedes ir a las oficinas centrales.  
-¿Estara bien sin mi?.  
El pelirrojo le vio con un gesto de molestia.  
-Puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, ahora ve a tu capacitación.  
El menor lo conocía muy bien, así que se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y cerrar la puerta, una vez que Mark se alejó, Grell fue hacia la tetera, se sirvió solo un poco para luego recomponer la mezcla y dejarlo reposar, saco el reloj de bolsillo comprobando que las manecillas estaban estaticas, pero debajo la delicada caligrafia marcaba un sitio en concreto.  
El aroma dulce le indico que ya era tiempo, asi que se sirvió una taza de té, exquisita, justó como el demonio le había enseñado a prepararla. No pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro.  
-Sebastián.  
Habia estado pensando tanto en él, bueno en realidad lo hizo siempre, aunque trataba de acallar su sentir en lo profundo de su ser, al principio pensó que lo hacia por Stefan, pero era por si mismo, resultaba doloroso amarlo tanto y vivir condenado a estar sin él, pero nada se podia hacer, fueron sus decisiones, haria lo mejor por Stefan, nunca se arrepentiria; quizá solo le provocaba nostalgia que insistiera en querer saber de aquel bello pero doloroso pasado, convencido que pasaba por una etapa o quiza era su forma de torturarlo por no dejarlo presentar el examen, pero de cualquier forma estaba seguro que tarde o temprano tendria que olvidar el asunto, solo esperaba que no fuese tan testarudo como él, porque bastaba con que un Sutcliff cargara con el peso de saber la verdad.  
\---  
Los pasillos que antaño fueron motivo de frustración, ahora los conocía de memoria e incluso encontró atajos, de manera que llegó muy rápido a su destino, pero algo encontraba de diferente, todo en realidad. Los estantes tenian un color oscuro, a su vez habia en ellos nuevas etiquetas por orden alfabetico y un codigo de colores, todos los volumenes se hallaban detras de un ornamentado aparador y no habia rastro alguno del joven pelirrojo, era de lo mas extraño.  
-¿Puedo ayudarle?.  
La voz le recordaba la de uno de sus instructores del cual no tenia lo que se considerarian buenas memorias, no tenia solo la sobriedad de cualquier miembro del despacho, era más bien plana lo mismo que su aspecto, un pálido fantasma de oficinista.  
-Esperare al encargado del archivo.  
-Recién he sido asignado y soy el único autorizado, de manera que a mi debe dirigir sus asuntos.  
¿Qué habia pasado con Arthur?, ¿por qué razón decidieron cambiar un archivo que dejaron abandonado por años?; eran muchas sus interrogantes, pero este hombre no las responderia, por ahora debia limitarse a lo importante.  
-En ese caso, estoy aqui para solicitar ver el registro genealogico.  
-Nombre.  
-Stefan Albert Sutcliff.  
El encargado movio sus dedos con premura sobre las páginas de un enorme volumen de hojas polvorientas.  
-El registro de los Sutcliff es confidencial, él único que puede acceder a él es Grell Sutcliff, oficinista del Departamento de Regulaciones.  
Esto habia terminado con la poca paciencia del joven, ¿acaso su padre se habia enterado de que buscaba en el registro?, imposible, los únicos que lo sabian no le dirian una palabra eso no lo ponia en duda.  
-En ese caso, deseo ver solo mi registro-despues de todo ya conocía los pormenores del resto de la familia y era información muy especifica la que necesitaba.  
-Ese privilegio solo es concedido a los miembros en activo, de modo que le suplico se retire, tengo aun muchas obligaciones que atender.  
Dicho esto se marcho dandole la espalda y Stefan se sintió más frustrado que nunca, habia llegado a un callejon sin salida.  
\---  
En ese momento se arrepintió un poco de prometer ir a festejar, no estaba de buen humor, pero no deseaba hacer sentir mal a Henry, era increible que pensar en él, tuviera una connotacion tan distinta, a menudo el estaba presente, pero ahora todo era distinto, como si le viese a traves de una luz nueva, no podia negar que aquel castaño era muy atractivo, todos pensaban que era tan parecido a Alan, pero su declaración sincera le convenció que habia heredado más de Eric de lo que pensaba, y dicho esto, despues de aquel beso, ¿qué eran ahora?, ¿novios?. La sola idea le hizo reir de una forma tan honesta, resultaba muy ironico pero se alegraba de estar en buenos terminos con su padre, ¿a quien si no acudiría por consejos románticos?.  
-¡Stefan!-volteo enseguida buscando a quien le llamaba, pero sintio como el joven se sujetaba de sus ropas, sin duda habia corrido para alcanzarlo, aunque bueno para Arthur acostumbrado a su sencilla vida de oficinista, cualquier distancia era capaz de dejarle en tal estado.  
-Arthur...  
Antes de que lograra hacerle alguna pregunta, el pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa que no le habia visto nunca.  
-Me...han..ascendido-aun parecia tener problemas para recuperar el aliento, asi que Stefan lo animo a tomarselo con calma, pero más que cansancio, parecía estar abrumado por una infinita felicidad.  
-Es grandioso, te felicito y te deseo mucha suerte.  
-Un gerente paso por casualidad y se impresionó con la organización, todo esto solo ha podido pasar por ti Stefan, fue gracias a tu ayuda que yo...  
Parecia tan emocionado, quiza a punto de llorar, sin duda significaba demasiado, lo entendía bien, quizá haria lo mismo algún día cuando lograra aprobar y ser un cegador.  
-Tú fuiste quien me ayudo Arthur-el otro no respondió, pero le extendio un extraño pergamino doblado en varias partes.  
-Me anunciaron las nuevas disposiciones, sé bien que no se trata del tomo que deseabas leer, pero espero que te resulte útil, tal como dices, a veces las reglas deben ser algo flexibles.  
Stefan rio con ganas, quiza era una mala influencia para los otros como siempre habrian temido los padres de Henry, sin embargo recobro un semblante muy serio cuando comprobo de lo que se trataba; era el arbol genealogico de los Sutcliff, atraves de él pudo seguir el rastro de sus antepasados hasta llegar a los últimos: Grell, de quien descendia Stefan Albert y también otra union que entrelazaba a los consortes, habia un pliegue justo en esa seccion, ahi al desdoblarlo, estaba el nombre de su padre, pero lo que vió le dejó estupefacto.


	21. El otro padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo la actualización, espero les guste tanto como a mí el escribirla, mi gracias por todo su apoyo. Disfrúten la lectura.

Los dibujos de las ramas iban entrelazandose con delicadeza; de padres a hijos tomaban unas curvas graciosas, pero entre conyuges eran mucho más cerradas simbolizando la unión.  
Cuando Stefan desdoblo ese antiguo documento, supo de inmediato que su vida cambiaría. Por ello dedicó una cálida mirada hacia Arthur.  
-Te lo agradezco, significa mucho para mí el poder verlo.  
Su antiguo compañero le sonrio complacido de haber hecho un buen trabajo, después de todo era la única forma en que podía mostrarle su gratitud. Recordaba del colegio esa peculiar sonrisa del moreno, sin duda estaba feliz y cuando se despidió de él, deseaba que su leve tiempo juntos en el archivo hubiese logrado inspirarle de alguna forma, por lo que quizá como su antiguo compañero le dijese antes, la vida del oficinista fuese un camino para él.   
Pero la sonrisa de Stefan mentía, eran tan pocos los que podían interpretarla correctamente y aquel sencillo oficinista no era uno de los privilegiados, aunque le pareció cruel no haberse mostrado agradecido, incluso si solo fingia.  
Lo que sintió en realidad el moreno al ver el resto de aquel documento fue una profunda decepción, estaba seguro que le daría las respuestas que necesitaba, sin embargo había un gran trozo faltante, justo en la sección donde la rama del nombre de Grell Sutcliff se entrelazaba con otro; habria pensado que aquella modificación se hizo de manera intencional, pero lo cierto era que gran parte del resto del arbol genealogico faltaba tambien; resultaba logico que luego de tantos siglos estuviese dañado, pero ello no le restaba desencanto, era posible que Henry tuviese razón como siempre, no necesitaba restos del pasado, no de momento al menos.  
Y el pensar en su amigo de la infancia, le hacia dejar de lado las obsesiones con sus origenes, enfoncando su atención en el futuro, uno que imaginaba brillante con el castaño a su lado. Siempre había pensado que Henry era guapo, incluso enfundado en la sencillez de su uniforme, con esa forma tímida y recatada, siempre priorizando las normas morales, junto con los atributos propios de un buen shinigami.  
Los labios de Stefan se curvaron apenas en un maliciosa sonrisa mientras recordaba el episodio frente a la pizarra de resultados, sin duda que aunque lo negara, existía una salvaje, decidida y muy atractiva faceta en el interior de su novio.  
Esa sonrisa se convirtió en algo más sincero mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del colegio, de pronto tenía la sensación de que aquellos lugares tan comunes tomaban una tonalidad diferente, por cada rincón tenía una memoria con su Henry.  
Y en cierto momento pareció extraño que la forma en que las parejas caminaban tomados de la mano mientras se devolvían miradas de complicidad ya no le parecía un mero acto cursi, sino como algo que deseaba compartir con su amado.   
Negó con la cabeza, puede que pareciera imposible pero por esta vez tendría que darle la razón a su padre, algo que sin duda era inaúdito, pero no le daría la satisfacción de reconocerselo, aunque quizá no le vendría mal una conversación con él.  
Suspiró algo molesto por la situación, estaba seguro que Grell no se negaría, hablar del amor era una de sus grandes pasiones, podría hacerlo por horas, con un gesto soñador en el rostro, eso claro mientras que no sacara el tema de su padre a colación, porque entonces el rostro del pelirrojo se mostraba sombrío y se quedaba en el más absoluto mutismo, ¿por qué no quería decirle nada?, quizá nisiquiera se empeñara en conocerlo, tan solo quería tener una idea de su apariencia o menos que eso, quizá tan solo con su nombre.  
¿A quien deseaba engañar?, si hubierse hallado el mínimo rastro de su padre, le habría buscado sin descanso, era demasiado testarudo, su padre lo sabía bien, una parte de sí lo comprendía, pero por otro lado él impulso egoísta de saber de donde venía, tiraba más fuerte.  
-Tal parece que andar distraído es tu estado natural, supongo es una cuestión de familia.  
Escuchar el tono despotico de su voz, era un presagio para Stefan de que todo lo bueno que había tenido su día, desaparecería en un momento, porque asi era siempre que se lo encontraba, no lo entendía del todo, se supondría que William T. Spears tendría la frialdad propia de un shinigami, pero con él y su padre, su forma de comportarse resultaba mas bien despectiva, no entendía el motivo, por un tiempo había llegado a pensar que sus acciones podrían ser el producto del despecho de un amante, pero sabía de muy buena fuente que aquel gerente nunca tuvo esa clase de acercamiento con su padre.  
-Descuide, no tendrá que lidiar mas con mi molesta presencia, estaba por marcharme, claro que, incluso alguien como yo, tiene la libertad para caminar como le de la gana, por lo que sé, concentrarme en mis asuntos no es ningún delito.  
Stefan le sonrió con la misma falsa amabilidad con la que solía hacerlo ese demonio, burlándose de él con unas maneras tan correctas que no le permitían hacer un reclamo so pena de quedar como un idiota.  
Cada vez era más parecido al sirviente y eso le asqueaba.  
-Pero tomar material del registro genealogico sin el permiso correspondiente si que lo es.  
Su mirada fue hacia el papel que llevaba el menor entre las manos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no cambio.  
-¿Se refiere a esto?, bueno me lo encontré por casualidad y resulta que me dirigia a devolverlo, resultaría muy desagradable que una parte de mi registro familiar quedará por ahi, honestamente pienso que deberían tener más cuidado con el nuevo personal, no es tan confiable...ah pero es verdad ha sido una persona que llegó ahi por su recomendación, sin duda un detalle menor, aunque le aseguro que yo no tengo por costumbre llevarme material que no me ha sido entregado conforme al protocolo, mis registros asi lo avalan.  
Era un manipulador que podía mentirle a la cara, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, no podía negar la sangre demoníaca que corría por sus venas, pero despues de todo una bestia era eso, debía ser paciente y seguir con aquel juego que habían comenzado.  
-Me aseguraré de verificarlo si no te importa, es cierto que los encargados del registro genealogico son bastante descuidados, porque la parte faltante del registro que tienes ahi, esta en mi oficina, llegó ahí casualmente-un sentimiento de maliciosa satisfacción llenó el pecho de William cuando la sonrisa del joven desapareció y su actitud retadora cambió por una desconcertada, al fin había logrado dar el primer golpe-ya que vas a entregarlo quisiera que llevarás la parte que permanece en mi poder, si gustas acompañarme.  
¿Cómo negarse?, a pesar del desagrado que le causaba ese gerente, de sus propios instintos que le indicaban alejarse tanto como pudiera, su curiosidad siempre había sido su peor enemigo y nada la despertaba más que aquel tema, su otro padre.  
Luego de recorrer por varios minutos los largos pasillos que se adentraban en los edificios aledaños al despacho, llegaron a la oficina de William; en general cada funcionario le daba su toque a estos, ya sea con libros acerca de temáticas especificas, muebles de sus gustos muy particulares e incluso con retratos de sus familiares o congeneres admirados, sin embargo esta era modesta, las estanterias estaban llenas de manuales con regulaciones, los muebles no eran muy distintos de los de cualquier cubículo sencillo, solo eran de un tamaño mayor, se podría decir que no había en este algún indicio que denotara los gustos y personalidad de aquel gerente.  
-No es muy correcto quedarse viendo así las oficinas de los otros, no hay mucho que pueda llamar tu atención de cualquier forma, por favor toma asiento.  
Su desagrado era mutuo, pero Stefan había decidido ignorar sus provocaciones, solo tomaría lo que necesitaba y saldría de alli.  
-Esta bien, debo decir que sin duda el despacho debe tenerlo en mucha estima, lleva la aplicación de las reglas a otro nivel.  
El mayor arqueo ligeramente la ceja derecha, sin duda esa aberración sentada frente a él era un fastidio.  
-Con esa clase de comentarios me recuerdas mucho a tu padre-siguio hablando mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones de su oficina-también solía estar en desacuerdo con la sobriedad del comportamiento de un shinigami, me causo muchos dolores de cabeza pues fuimos compañeros hasta que...  
-Él conoció a mi padre.  
La sola imagen que le provoco la evocación de aquellos recuerdos, le produjo un malestar en la boca del estomago.  
-Queria decir que hasta el momento de tu nacimiento, despues de ello, Grell decidió que le iba mejor la vida de oficinista, una lástima, podría ser holgazán y problemático, pero es muy fuerte combatiendo, bueno eso ya lo has comprobado-le sonrio con malicia, sacando el pedazo de papel ya envejecido, Stefan hizo por tomarlo, pero William lo detuvo-deberías verificarlos, detestaria mandar documentos a una sección erronea.  
Claro que lo comprobaría, deseaba hacerlo desde el momento mismo que conoció su existencia, pero no quería hacerlo frente a él, pues era muy posible que no pudiese reprimir sus reacciones al ver su contenido y lo cierto era que no deseaba mostrar esa vulnerabilidad frente a ese gerente; sin embargo ya que parecía la condición para que se lo entregase, accedió.  
Los documentos del despacho, son muy distintos a los del mundo humano, su naturaleza sobrenatural hace que dos fragmentos rotos puedan de nuevo unirse sin importar su deterioro, no pueden ser alterados por cualquiera, para evitar el uso incorrecto de estos, por eso, aquella anotación fue tan peculiar.  
El nombre que se entrelazaba con el de Grell Sutcliff, estaba completamente cubierto por lo que emulaba una túpida enredadera, era imposible leerlo inclusive a contraluz, el único en esa condición en todo el árbol genealógico, casi como si estuviera prohibido, y por los codigos que había estudiado, Stefan estaba seguro que aquello no podría haber sido hecho por la simple voluntad de un empleado como el pelirrojo.  
-Parece que todo esta en orden, he recordado que debo pasar por esa sección más tarde, así que me lo quedaré, seria irresponsable dejarlo en las manos de un estudiante, incluso si se trata de su propio registro, no deberiamos empeorar la reputación del archivo genealógico.  
El joven no se negó, parecía todavía pérdido en sus pensamientos, toda expresión de rebeldía en su ser había desaparecido, sin duda el efecto deseado por William.  
-Tiene razón- en cierta forma lo agradecía porque si alguien más lograba ver ese registro, le harían preguntas que no deseaba responder pues ignoraba por completo la respuesta.  
-creo que ya debo irme.  
No era suficiente, esto apenas iniciaba y debia hacer su movimiento ahora que las cosas estaban a su favor.  
-No me sorprende que no encontraras lo que buscas, después de todo el registro esta centrado en el mundo shinigami de quienes sirven o han servido en el despacho, tu padre no pertenece a él.  
Stefan se levantó, su sentido común le decía que se fuera, pero como tantas otras veces aún sabiendo que no hacia lo correcto, decidió ignorarlo.  
-¿usted conoció a mi padre?.  
Buscó en William alguna emoción que delatara información al menos sobre su relación con él, quizá tenía que ver con esa enemistad entre los antiguos compañeros.  
-Le conocí o mejor dicho le conozco, puesto que aún existe.  
El menor estaba por preguntarle más detalles, ¿quién era?, ¿cómo era?, su nombre al menos, pero en ese instante los interrumpio un par de golpes en la puerta.  
-adelante  
Un chico de cabellos verdes algo revueltos, entró, su uniforme era el de un oficinista de bajo nivel.  
-¿William T. Spears?-  
El aludido asintió a lo que el chico prosiguió.  
-Me han mandado buscarle, debe presentarse en la sala de juntas C39, de preferencia llevando las formas E25 y D18.  
-Iré más tarde, tengo que concluir con un asunto aquí.  
El chico pareció no tomar muy bien esa respuesta.  
-La junta es de carácter urgente.  
William se acomodo bien los lentes, sin cambiar demasiado la expresión, aunque podía notarse cierta molestia en su mirada por haber sido interrumpido, aunque quizá era mejor así.  
-En ese caso iré de inmediato, informeló a los superiores.  
El joven shinigami se retiro tan pronto y formalmente como había llegado, mientras el mayor tomaba du guadaña preparándose para marchar, aunque Stefan seguía sin reaccionar como solía, se notaba que seguía con aquella lucha interna que debería estar ganando la curiosidad.  
-Me temo que dejaremos esta conversación para después-Se le acerco, indicándole con ademanes sútiles que debía marcharse y el menor se puso de pie, avanzando por delante, sin embargo William lo detuvo, sujetandolo por el hombro.  
-se que debes tener tus razones para querer saber más de tu pasado, es un asunto importante, así que cuando desees obtener respuestas, puedes venir a verme.  
Le entregó una tarjeta, que Stefan observó con atención.  
-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué me ayuda?, nunca ha ocultado su desprecio por mi padre y por mí.  
Era hijo de Sebastián, quizá no era del todo estúpido aunque seguro ingenuo debido a su edad.  
-Creo que deberías conocer la verdad de tus origenes, puede que así al fin obtengas la aprobación para el examen, es una cuestión práctica, he visto tus habilidades y pienso que serían desperdiciadas en las labores de un oficinista, creo que sabes bien que no tenemos suficientes cegadores, aún cuando logren aprobar, no todos resisten la presión del trabajo e incluso les derrota el enemigo; es mi opinión, pero tu puedes decidir si aceptas o rechazas mi ayuda, quizá puedes obtener tus respuestas en otra parte, con tu padre o con Eric y Alan.  
Grell no le diriá nada, ya lo había intentado muchas veces, en cuanto a los padres de Henry, tampoco eran una opción.  
-Lo pensaré, se lo aseguro, creo que no debo retenerlo más, tiene actividades que atender.  
Fue una sorpresa que se comportara considerado y modesto, como todo un buen shinigami, pero aunque educado, una bestia no dejaba de serlo.  
Caminaron juntos hasta que los pasillos que conducían a la sala de juntas bifurcaron sus caminos; William pensaba en que si bien fisícamente Stefan era muy parecido a ese demonio, aquella tarde había comprobado que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía su corazón, justo como Grell y eso sería su ruina, que los interrumpieran fue un golpe de suerte, porque estaba seguro que no podría soportar la duda, contando con las respuestas tan a su alcance, pobre pequeña sabandija, por ello él consideraba los asuntos sentimentales una molesta debilidad a la que se había cerrado por completo siglos atrás.  
\---  
Alan y Eric hicieron una modesta pero bulliciosa fiesta para celebrar la hazaña de Henry, estaban tan orgullosos que decidieron entregarse a los placeres del vino, cantando hasta que fueron reprendidos por los vecinos, momento que la joven pareja aprovecho para huir, dando un paseo por un parque cercano que a esa hora estaba desierto.  
-Vaya, nunca creí que alguien como Andrews pudiese molestarse tanto, tenia la cara tan roja que juraría lo veriamos estallar.  
El castaño le sonreía, caminando a su lado.  
-Cuando mi padre Alan este sobrio, seguro estara muy avergonzado, no es común que beba en esa forma.  
-Quizá olvide lo que pasó esta noche debido a ello, pero tu padre Eric sin duda le recordará cada detalle-el moreno se mostro muy entusiasmado cuando llegaron a una escalera que daba hacia el mirador-¿qué opina de una carrera, señor shinigami en activo?.  
-Como tu superior no seria inapropiado negarme-dicho esto corrio con todas sus fuerzas, pero Stefan siempre habia sido más rápido, a Henry siempre le había gustado la forma en que sonreía cuando ganaba, sinplemente adoraba verle feliz, pero esa noche su sonrisa parecía muy distinta-¿qué pasa?.  
-Mira esta vista,...muy pronto irás al mundo humano y tendrás mejores, me siento feliz por ti, pero es algo díficil quedar de lado.  
El castaño se acerco para tomar su mano.  
-Bueno siempre me ha tomado más tiempo, es justo que tenga un ciclo para prepararme, cuando tu estes en activo, ambos nos convertiremos en los mejores recolectores de almas, como soñabamos cuando eramos niños.  
-Tienes razón como siempre, pero cuando vayas allá tienes que contarmelo todo.  
Henry le vió algo incrédulo.  
-Tu deberías saberlo bien, fuiste mucho antes que nadie de nuestra generación.  
El moreno se quedo algo serio, como si estuviera esforzándose por atraer una memoria.  
-Me gustaría, pero por más que trató no lo puedo recordar, creo que es mejor así, no te arruinaré la sorpresa, Henry tus manos estan heladas-las tomo llevandolas a sus bolsillos pero el castaño saco la derecha junto con algo que les habia estorbado, era una tarjeta.  
-William T. Spears, gerente, ¿no es quien siempre se ha portado mal contigo y tu padre?.  
Stefan la tomo para meterla en el bolsillo de su camisa tratando de restarle importancia.  
-Bueno parece que al ver mis aptitudes ha cambiado de idea, conoce a mi padre y esta dispuesto a hablarme del pasado-su novio le dedico una mirada comprensiva.  
-No te diré que no, porque al final harás lo que quieras, como siempre, solo pido que medites bien lo que harás, ¿de acuerdo?.  
Stefan le sonrió, pero debió mostrarse  menos juguetón ante la mirada de Henry.  
-Te lo prometo, olvida eso, en este momento lo único que me importa es que me quieres y yo te quiero.  
Se acercó para besarle amparados por la pálida luz de una farola cercana, era verdad Stefan amaba a Henry mas que a nadie, pero para bien o para mal este siempre tenía razón, no dejaría de lado la oportunidad de saber quien era su padre, aunque sus acciones dañaran para siempre la relación que tenía con Grell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿qué opinan de las acciones de Will?, ¿conocerá Stefan al fin la verdad de sus origenes?, espero leerles en el próximo capítulo, recuerden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios aquí o en facebook como Puppetfanfics


	22. La duda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo nuevo, espero les guste.

Mientras correspondía sus besos, Henry esperaba que su amor lograse calmar el desasosiego en el corazón de Stefan, deseaba protegerlo de sí mismo, ya que lo conocía tan bien, pero el destino parecía hacer lo imposible por interponerse.   
—¿Qué?—fue lo primero que salió de los labios del castaño al escuchar la noticia, lo que sorprendió a sus padres en gran medida, pues por lo general, Henry obedecía sin cuestionarlos, más aun cuando se trataba de una regulación del despacho; sin embargo no se lo tomaron a mal, confundiendo su reacción como un gesto de sorpresa debido a la excitación, pero lo cierto es que aquel recién aceptado miembro en activo estaba demasiado preocupado y por su mente paso la idea fugaz de negarse a ir.   
Cuando fue a visitar a su novio, esperaba que le diera la razón (aunque claro no le había explicado los verdaderos motivos), pero este se mostró tan emocionado como Alan y Eric.   
— ¿Un campamento para cegadores?, vaya debe ser genial, no había escuchado nunca de uno—la mirada del moreno brillaba de un modo especial.   
—Es la primera vez, los altos mandos consideraron que ayudaría para prepararnos mejor, nos vincularan con shinigamis en activo en misiones reales, de modo que ayude a que exista menos deserción—en verdad estaba muy afligido por lo que significaba.   
—Suena muy bien para mí, vamos Henry no te pongas nervioso, lo harás bien—al fin el menor tuvo el valor para decírselo.   
—Me iré durante bastante tiempo, serán al menos dos meses—trató de aguantar la frustración que le causaba toda la situación—no quiero dejarte ahora, Stefan, me quedaré.   
El moreno lo tomo de la mano, tirando para atraerlo, estrechándolo con fuerza, acariciando su espalda, siempre hacia eso cuando buscaba relajarlo.   
—Está bien, los dos sabemos que debes ir, siempre has sido quien más respeta las reglas, nunca me perdonaría si por mi culpa pierdes tu registro impecable, sería como darle la razón a tus padres cuando me consideraban una mala influencia.   
—Stefan...—quería seguir hablando, pero el otro le acallo con un beso suave, que le provocó un fuerte sonrojo.   
—Era una broma, pero no debes cambiar tus planes por mí, debes ir y hacer lo mejor que puedas, prometimos ser los mejores cegadores, ¿recuerdas?, todo estará bien, yo esperare por ti.   
¿Cómo podía negarse al poder de su mirada?, sus palabras le habían dado siempre la confianza que necesitaba, por ello pensó que quizá por esta vez debía dejar de lado sus miedos y confiar en el destino.   
———   
Las mañanas eran agitadas en el mundo shinigami. Las calles eran abarrotadas por los múltiples grupos que se dirigían a los colegios, la oficina o los portales hacia el mundo humano, sin embargo era un caos en un orden tan monótono, que sin duda el avance de aquel colorido grupo, causo molestias en más de un transeúnte.   
Al frente iba Grell, cuya presencia (sobre todo después de sus años como instructor), hacía que los shinigamis se apartaran del camino, so pena de recibir un grácil aunque certero puntapié contra la espinilla con sus tacones especiales; enseguida, Alan quien había tomado del brazo a Henry haciéndole avanzar. Parecía de lo más orgulloso mientras rememoraba los días en que fue apenas un recién graduado, aunque habría roto su corazón que su hijo estuviese tan nervioso como para prestarle atención; Detrás de Henry, caminaba Ronald, quien trataba de darle ánimos con una sonrisa de lo más alegre, cuando el castaño volteaba, aunque secretamente cumplía la función para la que había sido encomendado, evitar a toda costa que Henry huyera, debido a un ataque de nerviosismo, después de todo, ahora que lo separaban de su confiable compañero, ninguna precaución estaba de más.   
Finalmente, Eric y Stefan cerraban la comitiva, casi sepultados entre las numerosas cajas, baúles y bolsos que conformaban el equipaje del nuevo cegador.   
Por lo general, los shinigamis viajaban de forma individual a través de los portales, pero debido al numeroso grupo que abandonaría el sitio de manera simultánea, se había decidido que usaran un tren, de manera que se pudiese camuflar en las vías, dejando a sus pasajeros en las estaciones ya existentes del mundo humano. Era hacia esta improvisada estación, instalada en el centro de reclutamiento, a donde se dirigía el grupo.   
Llegaron quince minutos antes, de forma que debieron esperar a que sobre los tableros de anuncios, estuvieran exhibidas las listas, para saber a qué vagón debían dirigirse.   
—Lo ven, les dije que si seguían mis recomendaciones, llegaríamos a tiempo—declaro con orgullo el pelirrojo.   
—Estoy sorprendido Sempai, tu no sueles ser muy puntual—aquello arranco una sonrisa de casi todos los presentes, ante la indignación de Grell.   
— ¡Eres un grosero!, las damas nunca llegamos tarde, los demás llegan muy temprano, además soy puntual en situaciones importantes.   
Alan se acercó, teniendo aun a Henry bien sujeto del brazo.   
—Te lo agradecemos Grell, sin tu ayuda no habríamos podido avanzar tan rápido, pareciera que aquí está todo el mundo.   
El pelirrojo se abanicó con la mano, como si le avergonzara recibir elogios aunque lo cierto es que le fascinaba.   
—Ha sido un placer, menos mal que alguien si aprecia mis esfuerzos, ¿escuchaste Ronald?   
El rubio mejor se disculpó, sabía que con ese shinigami era mejor no discutir, pues nunca ganaría.   
—Hablando de esfuerzos—dijo Eric dejando un par de baúles recargados sobre una banca cercana— ¿tenía que llevar tanto equipaje?   
Alan le vio con reproche, como si aquel reclamo hubiese lastimado severamente su orgullo.   
— ¿de qué hablas Eric?, me asegure de empacar solo cosas indispensables.   
—No esperes que un bruto como Eric lo entienda—dijo Grell cruzándose de brazos.   
Ronald y Stefan intercambiaron miradas, sabían bien que por muy abundante que fuese el equipaje de Henry, ni siquiera se acercaba a todo el que Grell solía llevar siempre que tenía un viaje, así que no ahondarían más en el tema, era mejor así. Eric también conocía lo suficiente a su esposo para considerar que llevarle la contraria, solo le conduciría a varias noches con saludables aunque frías cenas, de modo que decidió zanjar el asunto.   
—Bueno, lo dejo en sus manos expertas—antes de recibir algún reclamo, un shinigami los interrumpió, aunque no lucia demasiado como uno, traía su cabello verde oscuro bastante revuelto, vestía un desgarbado uniforme con sellos de la compañía ferroviaria que le quedaba un poco grande y en la solapa de este venia bordado con hilillo de plata "C. Hanns"— ¿eres tu Carl?   
El hombre levanto la mirada, para luego acercarse al rubio, habría sin duda estrechado su mano o algo más efusivo, si este no estuviera tan ocupado tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras sujetaba el equipaje.   
Carl Hanns había sido compañero de Eric y Alan en el colegio, pero contrario a estos, decidió seguir preparándose para formar parte de las misiones especiales del despacho, de hecho que no le habían visto desde la graduación, en la que por cierto lucia muy diferente.   
—Vaya Eric, ha pasado tiempo, supe que formaste una familia, mi felicitación aunque tardía te aseguro es muy sincera.   
Alan y Eric agradecieron, a su vez que presentaron a su hijo, lo mismo con sus acompañantes.   
—Así que ahora estas encargado de llevar a los chicos, es un asunto importante—señalo Alan, aunque Carl suspiro.   
—Eso me gustaría decir, pero te aseguro que no es tan grandioso como suena, de hecho bien podríamos llamarnos equipo de limpieza pues nos toca el trabajo sucio, incluso tenemos que usar cacharros humanos, es un verdadero incordio.   
Al decir esto, saco del bolsillo un reloj dorado cuya cadena sujeto entre su índice y pulgar, el objeto giro sobre sí mismo, de modo que se pudieron ver la máquina que resaltaba sobre la tapa. Para la mayoría paso desapercibido, excepto para el joven, ejerció sobre si un efecto hipnótico, tanto que por un momento el diseño sobre la tapa cambio a una especie de escudo de armas y su tono dorado cambio por un brillante plateado.   
—Stefan... ¡Stefan!—La voz de Eric lo saco de aquel trance.   
— ¿Qué pasa?—seguía algo aturdido, pues aquel reloj continuaba siendo de un tono dorado cuando aquel shinigami lo regreso a su bolsillo, quizá el cansancio le había jugado una mala pasada—lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.   
—Eso note, vamos, Carl me ha dicho a donde debemos llevar el equipaje.   
El moreno lo siguió, de modo que no tardaron en dar con la enorme fila para poder dejar su carga, por suerte regresaron muy a tiempo para poder despedirse de Henry.   
El Sutcliff más joven podía estar en muchos desacuerdos con su padre, pero siempre le agradecería que se hubiera llevado todos para revisar algunos últimos detalles, de modo que le dejo un tiempo a solas con su amado.   
—Bueno, ya casi es hora de que te marches—aun le ponía muy nervioso su cercanía, era curioso puesto que habían crecido juntos.   
—Puedo quedarme, si tú me lo pides—el moreno le sonrió.   
—Jamás lo haría, sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte, pero como sabía que te pondrías nervioso, te traje algo.   
Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño broche plateado con forma de calavera que le cabía en la palma de la mano, cuyos ojos tenían piedras carmesí.   
—Era de un vestido de mi padre, recuerdo que me lo dio asegurándome que se trataba de un amuleto, me decía que siempre que lo tuviera todo estaría bien—El castaño sonrió al reconocer esa joya.   
—Claro que el recuerdo, Daniels trato de quitártelo y acabaron peleando a golpes.   
—Y seguro recuerdas que gané—se acercó para colocarle aquel broche sobre la solapa—bueno ahora es tuyo, lo deberás cuidar muy bien, para que cuando regreses me digas que tan efectivo es.   
Sin saber que más podía hacer, Henry salto a sus brazos, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que Stefan valoraba demasiado los regalos que le daba su padre por sencillos que fueran, que le diera esa joya, significaba mucho para él.   
—Gracias, lo cuidare bien, seguro me traer la mejor de las suertes si me lo das tú, no me importa que los shinigamis no debamos creer en cosas como esas.   
Stefan lo estrecho, dándole una vuelta en el aire y luego lo bajo, poniéndose a su altura para darle un beso, amoroso, sencillo pero significativo.   
—ahem...—Tuvieron que separarse cuando escucharon ese singular carraspeo que hacia Eric—yo... ¡ay!   
—Lo siento amor, me temo que hoy estoy muy torpe, lo que tu padre intenta decir, es que ya debes subir al vagón, cuando regreses sin duda podremos tener una cena muy agradable para darle a Stefan la bienvenida a la familia.   
Eric estaba un poco molesto a decir verdad, Alan se mostraba más comprensivo, Ronald estaba gratamente sorprendido y Grell, tenía esa expresión que significaba "tendremos una larga charla cuando lleguemos a casa".   
Luego del momento un tanto incómodo para la joven pareja, Henry se despidió de todos con un abrazo, escuchando con atención sus últimos consejos, dejo al último al moreno, abrazándolo hasta el momento que debió entrar junto con los demás pasajeros.   
El grupo lo despidió desde la plataforma, aunque cuando transporte desapareció, las lágrimas rodaron numerosas por las mejillas de Alan, de modo que Eric hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y consolarlo, cosa que no le resulto muy bien, pues ambos terminaron llorando abrazados, era la primera vez que se apartaban de Henry.   
Luego de un rato, cada uno debió terminar con sus actividades, Grell se ofreció para acompañar a Alan, ya que Ronald y Eric debían volver al trabajo. Stefan decidió quedarse, pues les aseguro que necesitaba hacer algunas consultas en la biblioteca, aunque lo cierto era que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas, porque había comenzado a extrañar a su Henry.   
La estación fue vaciándose poco a poco, las estructuras provisionales fueron retiradas, de modo que pronto el patio principal volvió a la normalidad.   
El moreno decidió sentarse a observar el flujo de oficinistas por un momento, pero no tardo en tener compañía.   
—A pesar de lo que digan, no hay documento que pueda saltarse las normativas, lo mismo pasa con los empleados.   
Stefan sonrió ligeramente, cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza de la forma que solía hacerlo su padre.   
—Cualquiera que lo escuchara, pensaría que intenta darme ánimos, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?   
El gerente se había sentado a su lado, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar sus anteojos, viendo siempre al frente.   
—Bueno, ya lo he dicho antes, tan solo es una cuestión práctica, como bien sabes un shinigami no se deja llevar por cuestiones personales—continuo limpiando aquellos instrumentos de formas meticulosa, aunque lucían por completo pulcros—pensaba que para este momento ya me habrías hecho una visita.   
El menor suspiro, lo cierto es que no había podido decidirse, su necesidad por conocer la verdad era demasiada, pero ¿qué pasaba con la parte de su instinto que le dictaba no remover el pasado?   
—Hay algo que deseo saber, ¿por qué no sé nada de mi otro padre?, no soy el único en el colegio que tiene un solo padre y sin embargo...   
—Seguro te preguntas la razón por la que su nombre no aparecía en el registro, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo. Como bien sabes, solo se puede lograr algo así por orden expresa del despacho. Eres un caso especial, quizá tu padre se niegue a hablar del pasado por la pérdida que sufrió, siempre ha sido sobreprotector.   
—No lo entiendo, dijo que mi padre aún existe.   
El gerente se colocó los anteojos.   
—La existencia no es lo mismo que no estar muerto, como shinigami debes saberlo. Aunque comprendo que debes tomar una difícil decisión, te aconsejo que lo hagas pronto—Se puso de pie, mirando hacia donde un par de oficinistas parecían algo perdidos al tratar de hallar un departamento en concreto—ya sabes dónde obtendrás respuestas.   
Se marchó de la misma forma en que había llegado y cuando Stefan volteo, encontró una tarjeta de presentación en la banca junto a él. Las palabras del gerente solo le confundían más, si lo supiera, seguro William estaría orgulloso del efecto causado.   
———   
Los días comenzaron a pasar de una forma curiosa, iban demasiado lento, como si avanzaran cautelosos de temer caer en un abismo interminable.   
Los shinigamis en activo siguieron con sus actividades, los estudiantes tomaron cursos de preparación, o se tomaron un merecido descanso, pero Stefan, seguía perdido en ese limbo entre lo que deseaba y lo que su mente le decía era el proceder correcto.   
Cada día escribía cartas largas a Henry donde se mostraba de lo más animado, no le mentía en realidad, solo deseaba que estuviese tranquilo, lo extrañaba demasiado. Comenzaba a comprender porque Grell se negaba a hablar del pasado, la ausencia de un ser amado es dura, resulta dolorosa, debe serlo mucho más si no se le vuelve a ver; pero su padre no estaba muerto...¿o sí?, William no lo había dejado en claro, quizá falleció en el mundo humano, cuando ello pasa, los restos del shinigami no pueden volver, solo se disuelven llevados por el viento, eso explicaría muy bien la razón de que siendo tan bueno en combate, su padre decidiera tomar un puesto de oficinista.   
Además el despacho hace lo posible para motivar a los futuros cegadores, la razón por la que hicieron esa modificación en el registro, podría ser una forma de evitar que al conocer la triste caída de su padre, se desalentaran las nuevas generaciones.   
Pero sus ideas eran correctas, con mayor razón deseaba conocer su identidad, le parecía increíble la forma en que los shinigamis ofrendaban su existencia sirviendo al despacho, y también imaginaba que un hombre así, seria del completo gusto de Grell. Parecía un niño pequeño que se imaginaba a su padre como un héroe que defiende las almas que ha cegado de los demonios corruptos.   
Sentado en su sillón favorito, no podía más que darle vueltas al asunto, entonces apareció Grell, vistiendo ese pijama rojo con negro, con una cantidad a su gusto exagerada de listones y holanes, tenía puesto un salto de cama en el mismo tono, además de plumas negras adornando sus pantuflas.   
—Al fin puedo tomarme algún descanso, las horas extras son una verdadera pesadilla, ya te darás cuenta... ¿Stefan?   
— ¿Si papi?—la sonrisa se mostró en los delgados labios de Grell.   
—Hace mucho que no me llamabas así, o quizá estoy tan cansado que imagino cosas.   
Stefan hizo un mohín y por un momento a los ojos de su padre se mostró como aquel pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos mientras le mostraba un cuento.   
—No estas imaginando cosas...pero si lo prefieres te llamare Padre.   
El pelirrojo se sonrió, de una forma que solía hacer solo con su hijo, con una alegría sincera.   
—Puedes llamarme como quieras, de cualquier forma siempre serás mi pequeño Stefan.   
El moreno se le quedo viendo, quizá era el momento indicado.   
— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?   
—Lo que sea, mientras no tenga que cocinar, recién me hice la manicura...espera un momento—sin esperar respuesta fue hacia la cocina y cuando volvió traía una pequeña bolsa de papel, cerrada con un moño dorado—...son trufas rellenas con cerezas, tus favoritas.   
—Ya no soy un niño—pero de igual forma el tomo emocionado—...gracias.   
—Eso no importa, siempre puedo consentirte, ¿Qué ibas a pedirme?   
Stefan se puso muy serio, le vio de nuevo, estudio cada rasgo suyo a modo de aplazar el momento.   
—Yo quiero que tú me...ayudes a practicar, creo que necesito mejorar en combate.   
El pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido con la idea, pero no deseaba discutir.   
—Está bien, pero como siempre pondré las reglas, bueno debo tomar mi sueño de belleza, no te duermas muy tarde.   
Le dio un beso en la frente para luego marcharse a su habitación, mientras el moreno estudiaba el paquete de chocolate entre sus dedos. Era como Henry decía, su padre lo amaba, siempre lo cuidaba y defendía, quizá no le vendría mal escucharlo, pero...si tan solo le contara la verdad.   
Resultaba muy tormentoso pensar en todo ello, tanto que ni siquiera se comió los chocolates, en cambio fue hacia la habitación de Grell, se subió a la cama y se recostó sobre su regazo.   
— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?—el pelirrojo estaba ya muy adormilado.   
— ¿Me dejas dormir aquí?   
— ¿Regreso tu miedo a la oscuridad?   
El moreno gruño un poco.   
— ¡Claro que no!—su padre levanto las mantas, dejándole un espacio a su lado, pero el sueño se le negó al moreno. Eso siempre le había parecido muy peculiar, no había shinigami que conociera, quien no tuviera serios problemas cuando no dormía bien, pero él podía pasar la noche entera en vela y despertar sin esa terrible apariencia o malestar, fue cuando las palabras de William se colaron de nuevo en sus pensamientos, era un caso especial, ¿Por qué?.   
Habría querido tener una consoladora charla con su progenitor pero este ya dormía emitiendo sonoros ronquidos, se había movido tanto que dejo una pierna y un brazo colgando por la orilla de la cama. Así que Stefan se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo.   
Ir a cualquier a cualquiera de las otras habitaciones no era una opción, así que fue a su pequeña bodega, la que se hallaba al final del pasillo, llena con toda clase de cacharros que aumentaban al paso de los siglos, un lugar estupendo para ponerse a pensar.   
Solo tenía una lámpara que se debía encender al tirar de una cadena. Al accionarla, el joven shinigami se encontró con una mezcla de recuerdos almacenados en cosas que antes fueron tan cotidianas. Dio un paso para tomar uno de sus antiguos libros de cuentos, cuando algo se gancho a los dedos de sus pies; lo tomo con cuidado para evitar dañarlo, y se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa al percatarse de lo que era, un muñeco de tela con el cabello hecho con estambres carmesí, aun tenia esos verdes botones por ojos, recordaba perfectamente cuando su padre se lo dio, la manera en que lo hizo sentir, entonces terminaron sus dudas.   
Saco de entre sus ropas la tarjeta de William, la hizo trizas arrojándola al suelo, tomo el muñeco porque al tomar la determinación de abandonar esa obsesión por el pasado, sabía que bien valía la pena despertar a su padre; sin embargo al entrar, lo que vio le sorprendió demasiado, Grell aún estaba dormido, pero por su expresión parecía sufrir mucho, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y decía un nombre entre sollozos.   
—...Sebastián...   
No era desconocido para él, en el pasado había visto al pelirrojo en el mismo estado, llorando desconsolado sentado frente a un viejo espejo, mientras sostenía un reloj plateado entre sus dedos y mencionaba ese mismo nombre.   
Se acercó lento, haciendo lo posible por no alterarlo más.   
— ¿Quién es el?, ¿pertenece a otro despacho?   
El pelirrojo negó moviendo con fuerza la cabeza.   
—No...él es un demonio.   
En la mente del joven todo cobró sentido, claro que su padre no hablaría del tema, ni el despacho, quizá su padre había recibido un castigo peor que la muerte, y el demonio llamado "Sebastián" era el culpable.


	23. Los vínculos del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfrúten la lectura.

—Sebastián...Sebastián...  
Es nombre no paraba de resonar en su cabeza, trayendo hacia si pensamientos nada gratos, incluso revivió una memoria que no sabía conservaba.  
~Flashback~  
A pesar de que su papi le contara su cuento favorito, lo arropara con su frazada y acomodara a su lado ese muñeco que tanto le gustaba, Stefan era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, lo intento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero al cabo de un rato los abrió de nuevo, para contemplar el techo de su habitación adornada con estrellas de papel emulando constelaciones en el firmamento.  
Ronald y su papi le habían dicho que debía dormir en su propia habitación, pero el extrañaba que su papi lo abrazara, siempre le acariciaba el cabello, arrullándolo y eso era algo que no podía hacer solo, por mucho que lo intento.  
Lo mejor era que retomara su lugar durmiendo con su papi, el único problema era que tenía un enorme miedo a la oscuridad, pues la iluminación en la alcoba, terminaba justo al cruzar la puerta y aún debía caminar por un pasillo siendo acechado por monstruos, antes de poder llegar a donde estaba su papi. La sola idea de lo que le aguardaba en la oscuridad, hacía que se refugiara en la seguridad de su frazada, pero en un acto de increíble valentía, se levantó de la cama con su muñeco bien abrazado, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, fue una verdadera suerte que no se diera un buen golpe o que tal como él pensaba, un monstruo no se lo hubiese llevado.  
Sin embargo cuando llego a la habitación, su papi no estaba en la cama, era terrible, pero ahora que había dejado la seguridad de su alcoba, no pensaba regresar por el pasillo, de modo que mejor lo buscaría.  
No tardó en dar con él; contigua a la habitación, había un pequeño vestidor atiborrado de varias cosas, entre ellas, un enorme peinador, cuyo espejo se había roto hacia bastante tiempo, sin embargo Grell aun guardaba joyas y maquillaje ahí, por lo que solía usarlo de vez en cuando.  
El moreno camino entonces hacia allá, pero al irse acercando, escuchó unos ruidos extraños, al principio pensó que podía ser algún monstruo, pero pese a sus temores infantiles, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su papi, así que avanzo más, hasta que abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo. Entonces comprendió que aquel no era el gruñido de ningún monstruo, sino su padre que trataba de ahogar su llanto contra un pañuelo.  
Nunca le había visto así, era como si sufriera mucho y cuando separaba levemente aquel pañuelo, mencionaba un nombre de forma lastimera.  
—Se...bas...ti...án...  
Luego seguía llorando, con la vista en un reloj de bolsillo que sostenía frente a él, uno que tenía un extraño adorno con aves en la tapa.  
~Fin del flashback~  
Stefan al fin entendió la extraña visión que tuviera mientras acompaño a Henry en la estación, ese reloj aun existía, su instinto se lo decía.  
Con los años las habitaciones de la casa habían cambiado, pero él estaba seguro de haber visto ese viejo mueble guardado en la bodega.  
Se dirigió hasta ella, retirando las sabanas que cubrían los muebles, levantando nubes de polvo en el proceso, uno tras otro los fue descartando hasta que por fin, ese peinador se revelo frente a él, era más pequeño de lo que recordaba.  
Busco entre las gavetas, tirando un poco, pues se habían quedado muy fijas debido al desuso, estas le fueron mostrando sus tesoros escondidos consistentes en labiales ya resecos y polvos de diversos colores esparcidos por la superficie de madera.   
El joven estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró una pequeña caja de madera, tan bien colocada que a la mayoría le habría pasado desapercibida. En el interior había un pañuelo que reconoció como los que usaba su padre, con las iniciales "G.S" bordadas en hilo rojo. El reloj plateado estaba envuelto en este, y le sorprendió que aquel escudo de armas fuese idéntico al que recordaba.  
Lo examino con calma, pasando los dedos por las cabezas de las águilas, la corona y llave que lo conformaban, lo acerco para tratar de leer la frase sobre la cinta entre las garras de estas, pero al tomarlo presiono un botón que abrió la tapa, mostrando su interior.  
No era un reloj común, eso salto a la vista cuando esa forma se presentó, hecha de color plateada sobre el fondo blanco detrás de las manecillas.  
Stefan no había estudiado a profundidad la demonología, pero habría podido reconocer un sello demoniaco donde fuera, pero lo que más llamo su atención, es que justo en un espacio entre este y las manecillas, estaba el nombre de una ciudad junto con un par de números, eran coordenadas, había visto a los shinigamis mayores usarlos en los portales, era muy claro lo que significaba, ese reloj no solo marcaba la hora en el mundo humano, sino la posición de alguien, de aquel demonio llamado Sebastián que tanto había hecho sufrir a su padre.  
En la mente del joven, comenzaron a formarse planes, estaba muy convencido de lo que debía hacer, actuaria de inmediato.  
———  
Grell había tenido un sueño bastante intenso, lo sabía porque al despertar aún estaba muy agitado, con una muy rara sensación en el pecho, sin embargo no lo podía recordar. Solo esperaba no haber pateado mucho a Stefan, ya eran muchos años en los que había dormido solo, así que solía extenderse a través de la cama, muchas veces al despertar debía recoger las almohadas del suelo.  
Sin embargo al girarse, no encontró a su hijo, encendió la lamparilla y se percató que no estaba en la habitación, reviso un reloj cercano que daba la hora con números formados por diminutas calaveras, ya pasaba del medio día, por fortuna no debía presentarse al despacho.  
La pareció extraño que su hambriento hijo no le hubiese despertado, pero le agradeció el gesto, necesitaba de un largo descanso después de la auditoria, sin embargo aun debía resolver algunos pendientes de modo que luego de tomar un baño y arreglarse, fue a la cocina, puso algo de café, leche para su pequeño, quien por cierto estaba demasiado callado.  
— ¡Stefan, haré galletas!  
Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, era extraño ya que por lo regular, el moreno le gritaba el sabor que le gustaría. Le pareció tan peculiar que fue a buscarle a su cuarto, pero la cama estaba hecha y el cuarto vacío, lo mismo pasó en el resto de la casa, no había rastro de Stefan.  
Las actividades en el colegio shinigami habían cesado por el periodo vacacional, de modo que podría haber ido a ver a Henry, pero negó al recordar que este se hallaba en el campamento, de igual forma iría con Alan y Eric, tal vez Stefan había pasado por allí, de lo contrario podría conversar con ellos un rato, pues el comportamiento de su hijo le pareció tan raro durante la noche anterior, aunque quizá solo extrañaba a su novio, eran jóvenes enamorados por primera vez y resultaba muy comprensible, aun así lo asaltaba una extraña inquietud, como un mal presentimiento.  
———  
Después de tomar un leve desayuno, Grell fue hacia el edificio donde Vivian los padres de Henry, sin embargo al llegar se encontró una pequeña conmoción, Ronald, Alan y Eric estaban discutiendo ya un poco acaloradamente, a tal grado que comenzaban a llamar la atención de los vecinos, esto era muy poco usual, ellos tres no eran tan allegados como para tener algún conflicto.  
— ¿Eric, que pasa?  
El rubio volteo hacia él, por el gesto que tenía, se notaba que ya estaba muy fastidiado con la situación, cualquiera que esta fuera.  
—Sutcliff, espero que tú puedas hacer que Knox entre en razón.  
Si los llamaba por sus apellidos, era evidente que aquel conflicto estaba peor de lo que pensaba.  
—Si supiera la razón, quizá podría ser de ayuda.  
El rubio llevo la mano a las sienes, suspirando como para recuperar la calma.  
—Veras, Ronald insiste que fui a pedirle la guadaña, pero yo no me he movido de aquí, además ¿para que la necesitaría?, tengo una propia.  
— ¡No estoy mintiendo!, Eric Sempai fue a pedirme la guadaña, no me importaría prestársela más tiempo pero debo ir a trabajar.  
—Por última vez Knox, yo no la tengo, si necesitara de una guadaña bien podría pedírsela a Alan.  
—Es verdad, yo soy un oficinista, así que no tendría muchos problemas en dársela, Ronald, si la has perdido deberías ser honesto, podríamos ayudarte a encontrarla.  
El aprendiz de Grell también comenzaba a molestarse bastante.  
— ¡No insistan!, no estoy tonto, ni loco es más ni siquiera he salido a divertirme últimamente.  
—Entonces el cansancio debe afectarte, porque lo que dices es ridículo, es como si yo te culpara por no encontrar mis lentes.  
Eso ultimo llamo la atención de Grell, para el siempre había sido la posesión más importante de un shinigami.  
— ¿Se te perdieron los lentes?—  
El rubio volvió a suspirar.  
—Sí, aunque recuerdo haberlos traído a casa, pero no se... ¿tú sabes algo?, ¿estás aquí por eso?  
El pelirrojo negó.  
—No, solo vine buscando a Stefan, cuando me desperté no lo encontré en casa y pensé que...  
Alan lo interrumpió.  
—Stefan estuvo aquí en la mañana, dijo que deseaba consultar uno de los libros de Henry, estaba muy ocupado, de modo que lo deje pasar a buscarlo, aunque me pareció peculiar que no se despidiera cuando se fue.  
Mientras ellos hablaban, Eric y Ronald continuaban discutiendo.  
— ¡Yo no tengo tu guadaña, Ronald Knox!  
— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, me alegra que al menos tu garganta este mejor que tu memoria, porque esta mañana incluso me diste una nota ya que no podía hablar.  
—Cada vez dices cosas más incoherentes, ten el valor de aceptar que perdiste tu guadaña, porque yo no te la he pedido.  
— ¿No?, pues entonces fue alguien idéntico a ti.  
— ¡Paren ya!—incluso el pelirrojo había perdido la paciencia al escucharlos—Ronny, ¿conservas esa nota?  
—Por supuesto—el rubio busco entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un papel algo arrugado, en este se pedía el préstamo de la guadaña y se explicaba que de momento le resultaba imposible hablar.  
—Esta no es la letra de mi esposo, además Eric escribe con muchas faltas de ortografía.  
El rubio se ofendió por aquel comentario.  
— ¿Cómo sé que no lo escribiste para justificarte, Knox?  
El pelirrojo tenía ese papel entre las manos, con una mirada muy seria.  
—Esta no es la letra de Ronny,...es de Stefan.  
Los presentes guardaron silencio, no comprendían bien lo que había pasado.  
—Eso es imposible...ese hombre no era otro que Eric Sempai, estoy seguro.  
Pero Grell sabía que existía otra posibilidad.  
~Flashback~  
Grell se hallaba frente a su nuevo espejo, este tenía una forma ovalada y le permitía observar perfecto no solo su rostro sino gran parte de su figura.  
—Grell Sutcliff...eres una dama hermosa.  
Le guiñaba el ojo a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, sin embargo el sonido de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse con tanta rapidez, hiso que se rompiera el encanto, ya era la hora de que su pequeño volviera del colegio, este por lo general llegaba corriendo a saludarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo.  
— ¿Stefan?—se levantó de donde se hallaba para entrar en la habitación del niño, este se había recostado dando la espalda y sollozaba mientras abrazaba su muñeco—amor, ¿Qué pasa?  
El pequeño negaba con la cabeza, pero se animó a hablar luego de unos minutos.  
—no puedo usar la guadaña, ¡nunca voy a ser como tú!  
El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la cama, tomando a Stefan de los hombros para hacerle girar a verlo, le dolía tanto verlo con ese gesto lloroso.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices amor?—sabía que a esa edad les otorgaban una primera guarda de entrenamiento, y lo cierto es que estas no eran instrumentos comunes, su manejo tenía que ver con la energía propia del shinigami.  
—todos pueden usar sus guadañas menos yo...la mía es muy pesada—continuaba sollozando, mientras Grell recordaba con amargura lo que hace tiempo le dijera su Sensei, Stefan no era por completo un shinigami, era muy posible que presentara ciertas deficiencias y una energía menor podía ser una de ellas.  
—Tranquilo amor, no para todos los shinigamis es igual, quizá te tome más tiempo, pero ya podrás hacerlo.  
Sin embargo sus palabras no tenían el efecto que deseaba, pues el menor seguía llorando desconsoladamente.  
— ¡No soy un buen shinigami, papi!  
El pelirrojo comenzaba a sentirse muy frustrado por no poder ayudar a su hijo, entonces cuando un mechón de sus cabellos le cubrió el cristal de los lentes, tuvo una idea.  
—Esas son tonterías, ven conmigo—le tomo de la mano, haciendo que el confundido pequeño lo siguiera, hasta tomar asiento frente al espejo—quiero que te veas, a pesar de las reglas que seguimos, no todos los shinigamis somos iguales, eso no quiere decir que no puedas ser un excelente miembro del despacho, además los Sutcliff somos bastante peculiares.  
Al decir esto, el mayor se inclinó para dejar que su cabello cubriera a su hijo, pero este ya no era pelirrojo, sino azul y ondulado.  
El pequeño quedo tan sorprendido que había dejado de llorar, se giró a verle y entonces, el cabello de su padre era corto y castaño.  
— ¡Papi!—el mayor sacudió la cabeza y su cabello tomo la apariencia normal, había logrado lo que pesaba pues su hijo estaba encantado— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¿yo también puedo?  
El mayor le tomo por los hombros haciendo que volteara hacia el espejo.  
—claro que sí, eres un Sutcliff, solo debes concentrarte—el niño cerro los ojos, pensando en el cabello que había visto en un shinigami hace mucho y cuando vio su imagen en el espejo, su cabello le caía hasta los hombros en acairelados rizos rubios.  
— ¡Esto es lo mejor papi!—sonreía muy feliz, mientras jugaba con su padre cambiando sus cabellos a los colores más peculiares, Grell había sacado un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro.  
—Lo ves mi pequeño, anda ya no vuelvas a ponerte triste, si trabajas duro serás el mejor shinigami.  
Aunque por dentro temía que aquello no fuera posible debido a su condición.  
~Fin del flashback~  
En la mente de Grell cruzo una idea peligrosa, pero muy posible, ¿Qué pasaba si la sangre demoniaca de Stefan incrementara sus habilidades en lugar de disminuirlas?, si era el caso, quizá podría transformar más que ciertos detalles de su apariencia, incluso a un grado tal de tomar la forma de otro.  
— ¿Sempai?, ¿Qué ocurre?, estas muy pálido.  
Alan le sujeto pues temía que sufriera un colapso en cualquier momento.  
— ¿Acaso no lo ven?, se ha marchado al mundo humano.  
—Eso es imposible—dijo Eric tratando de tranquilizarlo—quizá solo está por ahí, no creo que sea tan bueno disfrazándose, además puede que se trate de una travesura, en todo caso tal vez—decir esto le costó un inmenso trabajo—fue a ver a Henry.  
—Es verdad, Stefan es muy inteligente, además quiere ser un cegador, lo más seguro es que hizo esto para no ser castigado, piénsalo, tomo la guadaña de Ronald, los lentes de Eric, tiene todo para ir al mundo humano y volver—dijo Alan.  
—Excepto las coordenadas—dijo Ronald, estaba de lo más serio—la razón por la que los chicos tuvieron el campamento es porque ahora para usar los portales, será necesario tener una ubicación específica, de modo que si alguien no autorizado los usa, no podrá viajar o en el último de los casos, le será imposible hallar a los demás shinigamis.  
—Es verdad—afirmo Eric—nos lo dijeron hace poco y la información debía mantenerse confidencial hasta que los chicos volvieran.  
Saber de la decisión, tranquilizo mucho a Grell, no había forma en que Stefan consiguiera esa información, lo más seguro es que más tarde, volvería frustrado a casa y sin duda tendría muchas explicaciones que dar.  
———  
Para arreglar el desastre que había provocado, Grell accedió a prestarle su guadaña a Ronald y aunque le ofreció unos lentes nuevos a Eric, este se negó, le aseguro que quizá podría apañárselas con unos de aprendiz.  
De todas formas, el pelirrojo decidió que lo justo sería prestarle los suyos, de modo que no dejo tranquilo al rubio hasta que acepto. Alan tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio a su esposo usar ese colorido par de lentes.  
Grell y Ronald caminaron juntos de regreso al departamento, de modo que pudiera entregarle la guadaña y de paso buscaría por sus propios lentes de aprendiz, pues aun tenía que ir a la oficina.  
—Te lo digo Ronny, este hijo mío nunca deja de dar problemas.  
El rubio sonreía.  
—Bueno digamos que te ha heredado varias cosas, Sempai, me han contado que solías causar bastantes líos.  
—Eso no le da derecho a comportarse de este modo.  
El rubio quería decirle que no hace tanto tiempo, su Sempai se escapaba para verse con su amante, pero quizá no era bueno molestarle, so pena de ser atravesado por su sierra.  
—Bueno ya se lo dirás cuando vuelva—recibió la guadaña roja con mucho cuidado—pero dime estarás bien, sin tus lentes...  
El pelirrojo le restó importancia.  
—Tranquilo, solo debo usar los aburridos, estoy seguro que los guarde por aquí—se encamino al cuarto que usaban como bodega.  
—Mejor déjame ayudarte, así los encontraremos más rápido.  
El shinigami mayor estaba por decirle que su ayuda estaba de más, cuando al empujar la puerta, esa imagen le paralizo por un momento, luego, al ver los cajones del mueble abiertos, corrió hasta este para buscar afanoso, por aquella caja pero estaba vacía.  
Ronald se acercó, demasiado preocupado por el gesto en el rostro del pelirrojo.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
El otro estaba temblando, se veía que le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, volteo con una mirada de verdadero terror.  
—Stefan se ha llevado el reloj de Sebastián, ahora tiene las coordenadas para usar el portal.  
Y quizá...ya estaba enterado de la verdad, los temores del shinigami se convirtieron en realidad, Stefan no se había escapado para hacerla una visita a su amado, no se trataba de un acto torpe de juventud.  
—... ¿Sempai?...  
—Él fue a buscar a su padre.  
Sin embargo el sentimiento terrible contra su pecho se acrecentó, no podía dejar las cosas así, era imprescindible que lo encontrara.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, soy Puppet y estoy encantada de conocerles, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero disfrúten de su historia.


End file.
